Lazos
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Aoshi descubre un secreto sobre si mismo, algo que nunca paso siquiera por su mente. Dos vidas, un pasado en comun y posiblemente un cambio para el futuro. Espero que les guste Completo
1. Capitulo 1

****

Título: Lazos

Autora: chibineko =^.~=

Coautora: Mikki-chan

Nota: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina y su hechicera coautora.

****

Capítulo I: Descubrimiento de un pasado enterrado.

- "¡Otaru-kun!"

Una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello rojizo, corría por un gran prado verde, mientras que reía repitiendo una y otra vez aquél nombre.

- "¡Otaru-kun!"- volvió a repetir la joven una vez más mientras volvia el rostro sonriente.

Entonces un par de brazos se extendieron desde la oscuridad, mientras una voz que sonaba como desesperada se dejaba oír.

- "¡Mikomi-chan... regresa! ¡Espera por favor!. ¡No tan rápido!... ¡MIKOMI-CHAN!..."

Pero la joven no pareció escuchar el llamado, y poco después apareció un gran bosque de árboles; el cual se estaba oscureciendo a cada paso. Poco después la joven desapareció en él... 

- "¡NO... MIKOMI-CHAN!..."

El silencio y la oscuridad fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

Él miró a ambos lados, hasta que en la oscuridad, por fin entendió que aún se encontraba en su habitación.

- "Todo fue una estúpida pesadilla."- murmuró mientras retiraba con ambas manos el sudor de su rostro.

- "Mikomi..."- volvió a oírse murmurar a la masculina voz; ahora acompañada de un tono triste.

El hombre volvió a recostarse una vez más, más aún tras el paso de los minutos que se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en horas, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Ya iban 3 noches que soñaba con lo mismo... pero ¿por qué después de tantos años?. Entonces volvió a recordar aquella tímida y reservada mirada azul... una cálida lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- "¡Oh, Mikomi!... Aún te extraño..."

**********

Una nueva y brillante mañana de finales de verano se dejaba sentir en Kyoto.

En bosques y jardines se dejaban escuchar los estridentes canturreos de las aves; mientras que en la cuidad, decenas de personas iban y venían como hormigas; mientras que desde sus puestos, enérgicos vendedores daban cuenta de lo mejor de su mercancía. Era sábado, día de mercado.

- "¡AHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡SE NOS HIZO TARDEEEEE!!!!"- gritó una enérgica jovencita de vivaces ajos azules y baja estatura, mientras que arrastraba como cometas a dos chicos con la mano derecha y dos chicas con la izquierda.

Misao salió prácticamente volando del Aoiya, mientras seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo tarde que se le había hecho. Era básicamente imposible ignorar todo aquél alboroto si uno se encontraba cerca en aquellos momentos.

Aoshi se quedó mirando de manera discreta por una ventana hasta que los 5 miembros de los Oniwabanshuu desaparecieron en la lejanía; entonces volteó mientras meneaba ligeramente la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para reflejar una negación, sin sacar un solo cabello de su lugar. Sin importar que, Misao nunca iba a cambiar su forma de ser, de eso estaba seguro; de lo que no estaba muy seguro era de si aquello era algo positivo o negativo. Aoshi se encogió muy levemente de hombros.

Pronto volvió su atención hacia su habitación nuevamente, pues era allí donde se encontraba. No era una habitación muy grande, ni tampoco muy adornada; solo poseía un futón, una mesita para el té (algo básico tratándose de Aoshi), dos pequeños baúles, y un soporte de madera (muy bonito y bastante simple) donde estaban colocadas su Kodachis; así como un portaretratos a un costadito en la mesita de té.

Aoshi avanzó hasta colocarse al frente de los dos baúles. Uno estaba encima del otro. El baúl superior eran simplemente tablas de madera unidas; no tenía ningún adorno y era de madera corriente; dentro se encontraban únicamente los pocos trajes que el joven líder poseía, que a lo sumo eran 4 en total, sin contar la pijama.

Aoshi retiró el baúl superior y lo colocó a un costado; luego sacó un pequeño trapito de uno de sus bolsillos mientras fijaba sus ojos en el segundo baúl. Su mirada se tornó un poco más cálida de lo normal.

El segundo baúl, al contrario del primero; se notaba que estaba echo de madera fina. Además presentaba un hermoso decorado en la tapa y en los costados.

Aoshi se arrodilló, y abrió con cuidado este último baúl; entonces se dejó ver una de aquellas extrañas sonrisas en sus labios cuando su vista se posó en el contenido. Poco a poco, fue sacando las pocas cosas que se encontraban dentro, hasta que prácticamente se rodeó con ellas. No eran muchas cosas; y tal vez cualquier otra persona hubiese opinado que solo se trataba de basura; pero para Shinomori Aoshi, aquello era el más grande tesoro de todos.

Uno a uno fue observando los objetos que formaban círculo a su alrededor. Allí estaban una pequeña ave de origami color azul y muy bien hecho, junto a otra amarilla, que tenía el pico torcido y las alas a desnivel... las hicieron su madre y él, el día que decidió hacer origamis tan bonitos como los de ella. Aún recordaba como su madre rió con ganas cuando el pequeño hizo un puchero al ver su trabajo terminado.

Luego estaba una vieja daga con funda de cuero. Su padre se la regaló cuando el pequeño Aoshi de 6 años la vio en una tiendecita de artículos de segunda mano. La verdad que casi no tenía filo, pero estaba bien así, por que su padre le sacó el suficiente para enseñarle a hacer figurillas talladas de madera. Al costado estaba una extraña figurilla de madera... supuestamente un gatito.

También había un muñequito con la mitad de su relleno de paja; una pelotita de papel desinflada; un pequeño librito con ilustraciones de animales todo garabateado; la peineta favorita de su madre, así como la pintura labial de la misma; una corona de flores secas; un par de guantes negros que le pertenecieron a su padre; y por último su mayor tesoro... un sobre de papel que contenía 3 pinturas y 2 daguerrotipos (1), todas con el pequeño Aoshi junto a sus padres. A su padre le había encantado la idea de poder capturar en una imagen un momento especial, por ello insistía tanto en tomarse un daguerrotipo cada que podía... era una de las pocas cosas en las que Shinomori Osamu demostraba una gran excitación, fuera de eso solo se descontrolaba cuando había algún suceso referido a su familia y/o a la seguridad de esta.

Aoshi limpió con esmero el interior del baúl, y no paró hasta que sintió que la última partícula de polvo había sido retirada de éste. Luego fue colocando uno a uno los objetos, con una delicadeza impresionante; pronto casi todos los objetos estaban nuevamente dentro; solo el sobre con las pinturas y los daguerrotipos estaban ahora en las manos del joven.

Este sacó las imágenes y las miró detenidamente. Su padre tan serio como siempre, y sin embargo siempre tratando de tener, aunque fuese, una sonrisa para su familia. Su madre tan fuerte y delicada a la vez, con aquel eterno aire triste que trataba de ocultar, sin conseguirlo, de su pequeño hijo. Por último estaba el mismo Aoshi; un niño pequeño, de mirada profunda y sonrisa traviesa. Era cierto que no se parecía en casi nada a sus padres, más de una persona lo comentó cuando éste era un niño pequeño. Tenía los ojos azul profundo, a diferencia de los ojos oscuros de sus padres; el cabellos negro azabache, que contrastaba claramente con el cabello claro de su padre; el mentón algo afilado, contrario al rostro redondeado de su madre; y era un poco más alto (ahora que era un adulto) de lo que sus padres habían sido. Además de aquello, de niño siempre había sido muy travieso, siempre presto a meterse en líos; y vivía con una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios. Todo lo último desapareció luego de la muerte de sus padres, cuando estos fueron asesinados una noche por un equipo de asalto. Ambos habían sido excelentes ninjas en realidad.

Aoshi suspiró, y tomó uno de los dos daguerrotipos, uno en el cuál estaba un Aoshi de 5 años de edad. Luego guardo el otro de nuevo en el sobre. Se dirigió hacia la mesita y tomó el portaretratos. Este tenía otro daguerrotipo, más antiguo que el que Aoshi tenía en la mano. En esta podía verse a la pareja un poco más joven; mientras la madre sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño dormido y envuelto en una manta.

"Osamu y Aki, junto al pequeño Aoshi de 6 meses".

Aquello estaba escrito en un rinconcito del daguerrotipo, junto a una fecha de más de 26 años de edad. Aoshi miró una vez más el retrato y volteó el portaretratos; había decidido que luego de 26 años, ya era hora de cambiar la imagen que veía todas las mañanas... si, un pequeño cambio sería bueno.

Aoshi forzó un poco las tachuelas que unían la tapa del portaretratos al marco, y tras algo de esfuerzo logró abrirla, con lo cual la imagen contenida cayó al suelo.

Cuando Aoshi se agachó a recoger la imagen caída se dio con la sorpresa de que no se trataba de una, sino de dos imágenes... dos daguerrotipos. Una segunda imagen había estado oculta tras el retrato que Aoshi había observado cada mañana al despertar; pero aquello no sorprendió tanto al joven líder como cuando vio aquella segunda imagen. Su rostro adquirió un tono pálido alarmante, y sus piernas no le respondieron lo suficiente como para dejarlo en pie, por lo cual tuvo que sentarse para no caerse. Aoshi no podía creer lo que veía.

En el segundo daguerrotipo aparecían sus padres; y junto a ellos, un niño que a simple vista se notaba que llevaba un gran parecido con estos; y en la parte inferior se podía leer:

"Osamu y Aki, junto con el pequeño Aoshi de 2 años y 6 meses."

Debajo estaba la fecha de la toma... ¡¡¡UNOS 8 MESES ANTES DE QUE LA OTRA FUESE TOMADA!!!.

Aoshi empezó a temblar... Su madre se veía radiante, y su padre sonreía abiertamente... pero ese niño... ese niño no podía ser... él no...

De pronto una idea pasó por la mente de Aoshi.

- "¡OKINA!"- la voz de Aoshi retumbó por todo el Aoiya cuando este entró en la habitación del anciano; quien escondió rápidamente las imágenes de chicas semidesnudas que había comprado un par de días antes.

- "¡Oh!, Aoshi, muchacho... ¿Pero que sucede contigo?, ¿Por qué tan molesto?... ¿Acaso sucedió alguna co..." - la voz de Okina cesó como por arte de magia cuando Aoshi puso delante la imagen que había encontrado; así como había desaparecido el humor de su rostro, para ser suplantado por una expresión sombría.

- "Hm... sabía que esto podía llegar a suceder algún día; solo que no pensé..."- Okina suspiró, de repente se veía muy cansado - "Siéntate muchacho; creo que tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación."

- "¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO OKINA?! 

Okina miró al joven que estaba delante suyo, algo parecido a lástima brillo en aquellos viejos y cansados ojos. De pronto ya no encontraba ningún motivo para ocultar nada.

- "Ellos no eran tus verdaderos padres Aoshi-san; eso es todo. Te adoptaron."

A Aoshi se le heló la sangre ante aquellas palabras. ¡No podía ser cierto!... quería decir que eso era imposible... ¡Aquello tenía que ser una mentira!...; pero las palabras no le salieron por más que quiso. Okina continuó.

- "Verás... bueno... su hijo, el niño que ves aquí; el murió un mes después de que tomaron esto... Hubo una terrible epidemia, y muchos niños murieron. Luego un día llegaste tú, y no tenías a nadie; así que pensé en Osamu y en Aki, y les pregunté si querían tenerte. Aki había estado muy deprimida, incluso trató de suicidarse; pero cuando te vio, fue como si volviese a la vida. Ella necesitaba a alguien a quien cuidar, y tú necesitabas unos padres. Eso es todo en resumen... el resto como dicen, es historia."

Aoshi aún no podía creerlo, no terminaba de asimilar aquello... ¡¿Adoptado?!... pero entonces ¿quién?... ¿cómo?... por fin pudo decir algo.

- "¿Y mis... mis... padres?"- la voz de Aoshi tembló audiblemente en la última palabra... ¡Cómo dolía!- "Ellos ... acaso yo fui... ¿abandonado?"

Okina no respondió de inmediato, pero pronto negó con la cabeza.

- "No, tu madre te quiso mucho; aún antes de que nacieras. Murió poco después de darte a luz."

Aoshi sintió un golpe frío en el rostro ante aquellas palabras... con la voz en un hilo preguntó...

- "¿Era... una de nosotros?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

- "No muchacho; no era una Oniwabanshuu" -Okina suspiró- "En realidad es una historia un tanto complicada... pero creo que debes escucharla, es tu derecho."

Okina aspiró hondo. Aoshi no movió un músculo.

- "Fue hace ya 26 años... 27 casi... el tiempo se pasa volando. Yo era más joven, como es de suponerse; y me había retirado a las montañas a entrenar. Llevaba 3 días cuando escuche un ruido detrás mío, estaba entonces cerca del lago, ese donde te llevaban cuando eras pequeño. Bien, fui a ver que había ocurrido, pues a los ruidos le siguieron unos lamentos; entonces la encontré... a tu madre. Era una chica joven, y con el embarazo bastante avanzado."

Okina se detuvo un momento, como si recordara un poco mejor... sonrió.

- "Era una chica adorable en verdad; su cabello era rojizo, y sus ojos... bueno; tú sacaste sus ojos muchacho; eran azules, iguales a los tuyos, y con la misma intensidad también, muy profundos. Cuando la vi me asusté, no sabía muy bien que hacer, en realidad no tenía ni idea; así que la llevé conmigo a la cabaña cercana al lago, que era donde yo me estaba alojándo, y pasé la noche tratando de bajarle la fiebre, porque recuerdo que ardía en fiebre cuando la encontre. Al día siguiente la llevé conmigo al pueblo; al Aoiya para ser más exactos, que en ese momento era la base del clan Oniwabanshuu. La trataron lo mejor que se pudo; incluso trajimos varios médicos, pero ella se encontraba ya bastante mal... fue grande la sorpresa cuando al segundo día entró en labor de parto, porque según los doctores, no debía tener más de 7 u 8 meses de embarazo. Recuerdo que ella no quiso soltar mi mano, así que me quedé a su lado cuando tu naciste Aoshi. Ella te miró feliz, y entonces dijo por fin algo... dijo... dijo que eras hermoso; y que tu padre de seguro se pondría feliz; dijo que tenía que encontrarlo. Se puso entonces muy alterada; comenzó a gritar que debía de encontrarlo, cuando de pronto comenzó a hacer gestos raros... le faltó el aire. Te apretó fuerte contra su pecho y te beso, ... quiso decir algo más, pero ya no pudo hacerlo... " - terminó de decir Okina con aire compungido.

Aoshi ni se movió, pero podía sentir las lágrimas mojar su rostro, al igual que sus manos, que era donde caían estas... entonces como un autómata, Aoshi formuló una sola pregunta más, pero su mente analizaba mientras tanto todas y cada una de las palabras de Okina.

- "El... ¿dijo su nombre?, ¿dijo donde vivía?"

Okina miró al joven delante suyo; de pronto no creía que fuese tan buena idea darle aquella información.

- "B- bueno... tal vez sea mejor si lo dejas así. Mejor te llevo a visitar la tumba de tu madre. A ella la enterramos en un bonito lugar, una linda colina; pero no puse su nombre en la lápida... nunca supe como se llamaba ella... lo único que supe fue lo maravillosa madre que llegó a ser en los pocos momentos que te tuvo, así que puse eso en su lugar."

Okina trató de desviar con aquello la atención del joven, más no lo logró. Aoshi de pronto se puso de pie, haciendo que la habitación se estrechara bajo su ahora amenazante mirada.

- "Su nombre y su dirección Okina... ¡¡¡AHORA!!!"

Okina tragó. ¿Y si decía que no sabía?. De pronto las palabras le salieron de su garganta sin que este pudiese evitarlo; se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado la voluntad.

- "Ella dijo... ella dijo que debía de volver a Kyoto... se alegró mucho cuando le dije que ya había llegado... entonces... ella buscaba a alguien llamado Otaru... Amai... Amai Otaru..."- terminó de decir Okina mientras miraba como hipnotizado a los ojos furiosos de Aoshi; entonces continuó- "... pero yo lo busqué... lo busqué durante todo el tiempo que pude; pero nadie lo conocía... ¡¡¡Fue como si no existiese!... No merece la pena buscarlo..."- Okina de pronto estaba desesperado y asustado ante la extrañamente amenazadora mirada del joven líder.

- "Amai... Otaru" - dijo lentamente Aoshi, como evaluando cada letra pronunciada; tras lo cual salió hecho una furia de la habitación. Un par de minutos después, Aoshi había salido del Aoiya; mientras Okina se preguntaba desesperado como rayos había sucedido aquello.

**********

Aoshi caminaba furioso por las calles de Kyoto; chocando contra la gente sin darse cuenta por donde iba.

*¡¡Voy a matarlo!!. ¡¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO!!!. ¡¡¡POR SU CULPA MI MADRE MURIO, LO VOY A MATAR!!!*

Aquellos eran los pensamientos de Aoshi mientras recordaba las palabras de Okina.

**... Era tan joven y hermosa...**

¡Ese infeliz se había aprovechado de una chica joven!... ¡y luego la abandonó!... ¡¡DEBÍA MORIR!!

*Amai Otaru... juro que lo encontraré aunque tenga que ir hasta el mismo fin del mundo* - pensó Aoshi con la mente nublada por la ira... - ¡¡PERRO MISERABLE!! ¡¡LO VOY A LIQUIDAR!! -rugía internamente el joven.

Aoshi siguió su camino sin rumbo mientras pensaba en la manera en la que aquél desgraciado se había aprovechado de su madre; y continuó pasando y chocando entre la gente; sin notar las miradas preocupadas que lo seguían a cada paso.

****

Fin del primer capítulo

Notas de la chibiautora.

Konnichiwa nuevamente a todos por allí. Bueno, esta vez me salgo un poquito de mi preferencia por lo cómico, y comienzo con algo medio trágico... pero me mataba el asunto de saber que pasaría si sucediese cierta cosilla que se me paso por la cabeza y que plantearé en los capítulos sucesivos... hasta llegar al final del fic... jojojojo... todo el mundo a sufrir. No, no es cierto, en verdad estoy esperando que este fic me salga bien; así que cualquier sugerencia, comentario constructivo o comentario para esta chibi escritora felina, a chibineko_7@hotmail.com o a chibineko_7@yahoo.com, que esperaré sus mails con mucha ilusión.

En cuanto a ese lindo número (1) que salió junto a la palabra daguerrotipo, pues es porque hay que explicar que los daguerrotipos son algo así como los papis o los abuelitos de la fotografía, salieron cerca de 40 años antes que la foto, y la variación consistía en que la persona o personas u objetos o animales a quienes se les tomaba la imagen, salían en un fondo blanco, como si estuvieran encima de una nubecita... en otras palabras estaban en la nada.

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte por ahora, aún no pienso meter a mi familia-manada por aquí. así que un gran bechito felino para todos por allí.

chibineko =^.~=


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Título: Lazos

Autora: chibineko =^.~=

Coautora: Mikki-chan

Nota: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina y su hechicera coautora.

****

Capítulo II: Un secreto que es descubierto.

Notita de la autora: Este capítulo se da a lugar 10 días después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Un hombre joven y algo bajito, de larga cabellera rojiza, ojos violetas y una singular X en la mejilla; miraba con interés unas lindas flores, mientras evaluaba cual de estas podría comprar teniendo en cuenta sus fondos. Al final se decide por una de ellas, una muy bonita por cierto; y la coloca en un balde con agua para evitar que se marchitase; aunque claro el camino no era muy largo, ya que el cementerio se encontraba a pocos minutos nada más.

Sale de la pequeña florería tan contento que no se fija por donde va; y sin querer choca con alguien más grande que él (lo cual no es difícil), y mucho más fuerte (lo cual es menos difícil aún), tras lo cual termina sentado en el suelo.

- "¡Gomen!, no me fijé por donde iba."- replicó el joven con celeridad, pero sin enfocar la vista en la otra persona pues miraba que la flor estuviese bien.

- "¡Eso es obvio!. ¡Eso me pasa por haber entrenado a un baka deshi (1) como tú!."

Kenshin levantó la mirada sorprendido, notando entonces la burlona mirada del que fuese su maestro depositada sobre su ser; y olvidándose de todo, un par de estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos.

- "¡¡Shishou!!(2)"- exclamó el rurouni mientras que se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre su maestro; cuando el extremo de una funda de madera se posó en su frente, impidiendo que continuara con aquella acción.- "¡¿Oro?!."

- "Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me abracen los hombres... baka."- dijo el otro con fastidio, fijando su atención en la flor del balde.- "¿Vas al cementerio?."

- "Hai. Le prometí a Tomoe visitarla más seguido la última vez."

Hiko Seijuro asintió; y pronto ambos hombres se encontraban camino al cementerio, ya que a falta de alguna cosa entretenida que hacer ese día; el guapo maestro había decidido acompañar a su antiguo discípulo.

- "¡¿En serio?!. ¡¿Puedo en verdad quedarme con usted estos días?!."

- "Que si."- respondió Seijuro con fastidio por tercera vez.- "¡Pero si vuelves a preguntar de nuevo te quedas sin sitio alguno!."- terminó advirtiendo para que cesara tanta tontería.

- "¡Hai!. Y para pagar mi estadía yo haré todos los deberes de la casa, y lavaré su ropa."- terminó con felicidad Kenshin.

Seijuro miró a su radiante alumno con una sonrisita jactanciosa... ¡Por supuesto que él lo haría todo!... no iba a dejarlo estar en su casa gratis.

Fue entre estas situaciones y otras tantas que ambos hombres llegaron al cementerio; tras lo cual una sensación de respeto los embargó a ambos justo cuando estaban por entrar. El camino hasta la tumba de Tomoe se produjo en silencio; al igual que fue el silencio el que reinó en el ambiente mientras que el joven rezaba a la mujer que alguna vez llamó esposa. Durante casi media hora el joven se quedó delante de la lápida, ahora adornada por la pequeña y bella flor; mientras que su maestro guardaba un respetuoso silencio de pie detrás de su discípulo, sosteniendo un par de paraguas, pues había comenzado a llover fuertemente.

Luego de la media hora, ambos hombres se retiraron en silencio, tal y cual habían llegado; pero antes de que siquiera pudieran salir, una figura salió de entre las tumbas.

Un hombre alto y delgado, y de muy mal aspecto, salió justo frente a ellos, a tan solo unos metros de distancia y caminando en dirección transversal a ellos. Caminaba de manera lenta y pesada, sin importarle al parecer que la lluvia lo estuviese mojándo de pies a cabeza. El hombre avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, cuando de pronto se desplomó de lleno sobre el húmedo césped, haciendo que el agua salpicase a su alrededor.

Tanto Kenshin como Seijuro tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar; pero pronto ambos se dirigieron hacia aquel hombre para ver si se encontraba bien; mayúscula fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver de quien se trataba.

- "¡Shi... Shinomori-san!... pero... pero ¿qué...?"- las preguntas no terminaban de salir del asombrado Kenshin.

Aoshi se veía peor ahora que estaban más cerca de él. Estaba con la ropa sucia, al igual que su rostro, el cual mostraba una barba bastante crecida, de más de una semana al parecer. Estaba algo delgado y respiraba con dificultad, además del hecho de que estaba tiritando, y al tocar su frente, Kenshin comprobó que el líder de los Oniwabanshuu volaba en fiebre.

Aoshi comenzó a mover los labios, al parecer diciendo algo; y Kenshin acercó un poco más su oído para escuchar.

- "Está desvariando."- anunció Kenshin con preocupación- "Repite algo sobre un árbol en una colina."

- "Mmmm, no podemos dejar a Shinomori en este lugar en las condiciones en las que está."

- "¿Lo llevamos al Aoiya?."

- "¡Ie!, no sería bueno que lo lleváramos en esa condición para allá."- sentenció el maestro con determinación; tras lo cual se arrodilló ligeramente y cargó al joven con facilidad- "Lo llevaremos a mi casa. Vamos."

Kenshin asintió, mientras que sostenía los paraguas para proteger de la lluvia a su maestro y al líder Oniwabansuu; tras lo cual se dirigieron a paso apresurado hacia el lugar que tenían como destino final aquel día.

**********

El sonido de lo que parecía ser una tetera hirviendo iba acercándose más cada vez, era cada vez más claro; al igual que un par de voces masculinas, aunque no se podía distinguir de que hablaban. Poco después la oscuridad volvió.

Más tarde un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su cabeza... todo era inusualmente oscuro.

Aoshi se movió entre sueños, y apretó fuertemente sus ya cerrados ojos... había empezado a despertar.

Rápidamente, Kenshin se acercó al lecho de aquél que había estado inconsciente por casi 2 días completos desde el momento en el que lo encontraron en el cementerio; y sirvió una taza humeante de té verde en espera de que el joven ninja despertase; y la verdad que no esperó demasiado tiempo, pues éste abrió los ojos solo unos instantes después para gran alivio del pelirrojo rurouni.

Aoshi abrió los ojos y se encontró de pronto con un techo desconocido y de apariencia extraña; de lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Luego descubrió que el futón en la que se hallaba era desconocido también, y sin embargo era lo suficientemente cómodo para no querer salir de él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin dejar por ello de analizar que pasaba a su alrededor; entonces se dió cuenta que no llevaba sus ropas, sinó que por la textura tenía puesta una pijama, y por lo que le parecía... (¡No!, no es posible que sea cierto! =*.*=vvv)... una pijama que le quedaba bastante grande.

Aoshi se sentía exhausto, abrir los ojos era lo último que deseaba en ese momento; más el conocido (bastante conocido diría yo) aroma de un té recién preparado inundó sus sentidos, haciéndolo entonces fijar su mirada en el sonriente rostro que le ofreció aquel brebaje de forma tan cordial.

- "¿Himura-san?."- logró formular por toda pregunta el joven.

- "Hai. Beba ésto Shinomori-san, lo repondrá un poco. Dentro de unos minutos le traeré un plato de la sopa que estoy preparando."

Aoshi asintió y luego se incorporó con dificultad sobre su sitio; tras lo cual tomó la taza y comenzó a sorber de a pocos el líquido caliente.

- "No se esfuerce demasiado, beba solo lo que pueda."

Aoshi volvió a asentir y bebió un sorbo más con cuidado, tras lo cual bajó la taza y examinó su rostro. Acababa de darse cuenta que lo habían afeitado.

- "Espero que no le moleste demasiado que me haya tomado la libertad de hacerlo Shinomori-san."- exclamó de pronto Kenshin al darse cuenta de lo que Aoshi hacía.- "En cualquier otro caso no hubiese sido así... pero es que a usted nunca lo había visto usando barba."

Aoshi por su parte observó a Kenshin mientras negaba con la cabeza, y un "Doumo" muy bajito salió de sus labios; a lo que Kenshin le respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de aquel primer intercambio de palabras, el lugar cayó en un silencio casi sepulcral, en el cual Kenshin dirigía miradas de preocupación al joven ninja de vez en vez; y es que si por lo general Aoshi era callado, por lo menos su rostro siempre estaba sereno y sin ninguna preocupación real (por lo menos desde que había vuelto al Aoiya una vez más). Sin embargo lo que ahora reflejaba aquel rostro era una gran preocupación, mezclada con pena y algunos otros sentimientos que de alguna manera Kenshin conocía bastante bien, y no se los deseaba a ninguna persona.

El tiempo transcurría lento, con un Aoshi aún silencioso y preocupado; más pronto fue interrumpido, al igual que la comida de Aoshi (quien se había comido a las justas medio platito de sopa en casi 1 hora) por el fuerte saludo del dueño de casa.

- "Ya volví; más te vale baka deshi que tengas listo mi almuerzo."

- "¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaai!!!. Bienvenido a casa Shishou."- saludó Kenshin con entusiasmo al tiempo que llenaba un enorme plato con la sopa, y separaba una botella de sake.

Hiko Seijuro por su parte llegó hasta donde estaban los otros dos hombres, mientras llevaba en su espalda un gran saco desde podían verse los kanjis de "Arcilla" y "No humedecer". 

- "¡Ah!; veo que ya despertó el bello durmiente; muy bien, muy bien. Entonces es mejor que comencemos a alimentarlo bien antes de devolverlo a casa, no vaya a ser que la pequeña comadreja nos haga un escándalo de no ser así."- Hiko esbozó entonces una pícara sonrisa y dejó su pesada carga en una esquina, tras lo cual se sentó a comer con, por lo visto, muy buen apetito.

Aoshi se quedó viendo a Hiko, ya sabía entonces de quien eran el futón y la pijama... y por que esta le quedaba grande.

- "¡Pero come!, ¡No te me quedes viendo con esa cara!... ¡Oi, baka deshi!, calienta la sopa de Shinomori-san que a estas alturas las nieves del Fuji están más calientes."

- "¡Hai!."

Aoshi notó con algo de pena como Himura tomaba el recipiente de sus manos y se dirigía a calentar el líquido una vez más; nunca pensó en causar tantos problemas. Pronto Kenshin volvió a su lado.

- "Tómese toda la sopa por favor Shinomori-san, es necesario que recupere energías."

Aoshi asintió una vez más mientras tomaba el plato en sus manos. Era cierto que no era mucho lo que hacía en el Aoiya cuando de labores domésticas se trataba, y también que siempre era muy bien servido por los integrantes del grupo... pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver como lo hacían tan directamente; además... no era el Aoiya; eso de verdad lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

- "Doumo."- dijo una vez más el joven sin poder encontrar palabra mejor.

Poco después Kenshin también se encontraba almorzando junto a su maestro; y luego del almuerzo la tarde continuó apacible y silenciosa. Mientras que Seijuro trabajaba en un pedido que tenía, Kenshin se mantenía ocupado con la limpieza del lugar, y Aoshi por su parte se mantenía cabizbajo y pensativo. Luego llegó la noche y con ella una fuerte lluvia.

En un principio Seijuro se mantuvo ocupado protegiendo su trabajo para que la lluvia no lo arruinase todo; y luego procedió a reunirse con los otros dos que se encontraban sentados cerca de un pequeño fuego que sin embargo los abrigaba de manera generosa.

- "Brrr... Esta será una noche fría."- comentó Seijuro al entrar, rompiéndo de alguna manera el silencio impuesto por Aoshi en el lugar.

- "Hai Shishou, preparé por ello bastante té para podernos mantener calientes los tres."

- "¡No gracias!."- dijo Seijuro de manera hilarante- "Para eso necesito solo una buena botella de sake."

- "Haaaaaaiiii."- constestó una vez más Kenshin mientras iba a sacar una botella de sake de estante y se la entregaba a su maestro.

Aoshi observó todo en un sepulcral silencio y luego bajó la mirada. Una vez más sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Aoshi continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de las miradas consternadas que cayeron sobre él. Seijuro miró entonces a Kenshin y ése negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se encongía de hombros... no estaba muy seguro de como manejar a un Aoshi triste, prefería al impasible y serio que no mostraba lo que sentía. Seijuro decidió actuar.

- "Hmmm... ¿Shinomori-san?."- dijo Seijuro en voz baja y clara; pero Aoshi no pareció escucharlo, así que insistió una vez más- "¡Ejem!... ¿Shinomori-san?."- dijo ahora un poco más fuerte.

Entonces Aoshi levantó la mirada y se lo observó como perdido durante un momento; más pronto recobró su porte de siempre.

- "¿Me decía algo Hiko-san?... discúlpeme... he estado algo distraído."

- "Eso se nota jovencito... si quiere contarle a alguien sus problemas... pues... "

Aoshi observó a los dos que tenía frente a si e inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Luego pidió disculpas y se dispuso a dormir en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba; pues el lugar no era muy grande y de todas manera había estado dentro del futón todo el tiempo.

Entonces pudo oír como los otros dos conversaban bajito, en especial de cosas sin importancia alguna. Parecían tan lejos de los problemas del resto del mundo... podía escucharlos reir ligero a cada ocurrencia de Himura-san a la vez que Hiko-san salía con alguna frase mordaz y le propinaba algún golpe en la cabeza o una reprimenda verbal... en especial recalcando que era un baka... Era difícil en realidad creer que aquellos fuesen dos de los espadachines más formidables, y que en realidad llevasen pasados tan asfixiantes que siguiesen aún en aquellos momentos arrastrando detrás suyo... justo como él.

Entonces escuchó algo que lo sacó de sus cabilaciones... algo que lo hizo mirar entonces a aquellos dos que en ese momento tanta broma le echaban a la vida.

- "... ¡baka!; si hubiese sabido que ibas a resultar así nunca te hubiese recogido y mucho menos criado... ¡Ni siquiera puedes declarartele a la niña con la que vives... ¡¡¡Y SE NOTA QUE SE MUERE POR TI!!!...¿Por qué sino vino a buscarte hasta aquí?... Eres una verguenza para tu maestro, debí dejarte con la caravana de esclavos con la que te encontré."

- "Mou!... no diga esas cosas Shishou... no es tan fácil, hmmm... orooooo."- dijo Kenshin algo sonrojado mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos y a la vez los miraba como si fuesen lo más interesante en aquel lugar.

- "¡Yo te di el nombre que llevas hoy por Kamisama!... y pensé que Shinta era demasiado débil para un guerrero como tú... pero tú si eres un débil..."

- "¡Shishouuuuu...!"- volvió a quejarse Kenshin lastimeramente- "No diga eso... mire que para mi usted es como un padre."

- "¡¡¡¿¿¿NANI ???!!!(3) ... ¡No digas eso ni en broma!... Un Dios para las mujeres como yo no podría ser padre que un chico tan baka como tú."- dijo Seijuro con su típica altanería.

Más Kenshin solo sonrió, sabía que a pesar de lo que dijese su maestro, la verdad era que ellos dos se llevaban bastante bien; y si, era cierto... Hiko Seijuro era el único padre que Kenshin podía recordar a sus 29 años de edad... sus padres reales habían muerto siendo él muy pequeño y la verdad era que luego de tantos sucesos en su vida solo podía recordar dos rostros borrosos que alguna vez lo llenaron de afecto... pero no los extrañaba, él sí había tenido un padre después de todo. Aún podía recordar a Hiko haciéndole aquel trompito de madera con el que jugó por tantos años... se lo dió un día que el pequeño Kenshin se encontraba enfermo y delirante... llorando por el abrazo de sus padres, entonces pudo sentir unos brazos cálidos rodearlo y una sensación de seguridad a su alrededor; y a la mañana siguiente despertó en los brazos de su maestro y con el trompito de madera en sus manos. Fue la mañana más feliz de su niñez, y a pesar de que tuvo la delicadeza de quedarse quieto y hacerse el dormido para que Seijuro luego se pudiese retirar y lo despertase como si nada hubiese pasado... Kenshin nunca olvido aquello. Si, su maestro no era menos que un padre... fue en realidad toda la familia con la que contó durante su niñez... y también toda la familia que necesitó. A pesar de todo, Hiko Seijuro fue en realidad el mejor padre que Kenshin pudo desear.

Entonces una voz interrumpió la amena discusión.

- "Gomen(4) Himura-san... dígame; acaso usted... fue abandonado... por sus padres..."

Kenshin parpadeó ante la pregunta, y Aoshi se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haberla formulado. Más pronto Kenshin sonrió otra vez y se dirigió a Aoshi contestando su pregunta.

- "Ie. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía unos 8 años... creo. Fue cuando la peste azotó mi aldea... luego como estaban escasos de recursos nos vendieron a todos los que nos quedamos sin familia y no eramos útiles en ese momento a una caravana de tratantes de esclavos... luego sucedieron un par de cosas más y terminé al cuidado de mi Shishou... por eso él es como mi padre."

- "¡Eso nunca baka deshi!."- terminó de decir Seijuro mientras le daba con el mango de su espada a Kenshin en la cabeza.

- "¡Orooooo!"- Kenshin ahora se sobaba la cabeza debido a que el golpe si le había dolido bastante.

- "¿Y a que se debe semejante pregunta Shinomori-san?... si es que se puede preguntar, claro está."- Seijuro en verdad parecía muy interesado en el asunto.

- "No... siento haber preguntado. Yo no quería..."

- "Pero usted no tiene nada de que disculparse Shinomori-san."- dijo Kenshin cortesmente. 

Con esto de pronto Aoshi se quedó un buen rato sin hablar palabra alguna; más entonces se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a los otros dos y miró un buen rato a Kenshin. Por último dijo aquello que liberó un poco de la presión de su oprimido pecho.

- "Himura-san... usted... hmmm, ¿Usted se siente fuera de lugar?."

- "¿Fuera de lugar?... ¿Oro?."- Kenshin parpadeó sin entender a lo que Aoshi se refería.

- "Me refiero... al haber... al saberse... huérfano... no haber sido criado por sus padres."

- "Pero mis padres murieron... no podían criarme. Y no, no me considero fuera de lugar en ningún lugar... no por eso. Tuve mucha suerte de que Shishou me encontrara y criara; pero también hubiese tenido suerte si otra persona me hubiese criado... hubiese tenido suerte siquiera si no teniendo a nadie hubiese podido llegar a lo que soy... pero soy mucho más afortunado de lo que otros fueron pues tuve una buena crianza. Ser adoptado no me hace menos que otros."- entonces Kenshin parpadeó extrañado... ¿A qué se debía toda aquella conversación?, pues era muy extraña.

Aoshi guardó silencio. Si, sabía que en realidad debía de dar las gracias por haber tenido unos padres que lo amaron tanto, por lo menos algo de agradecimiento hacia ellos; en lugar de sentirse tan miserable... pero en realidad eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor... Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

De pronto Aoshi se encogió al abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho sorprendiendo con aquel gesto infantil y desvalido a quienes se encontraban a su lado en ese momento.

- "Shinomori-san... ¿Está usted bien?."- Ahora Kenshin de verdad se estaba preocupando.

Aoshi levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos con los de Kenshin, quien ahora se alarmó aún más. Por alguna razón la mirada de Aoshi se veía perdida. Entonces Aoshi habló, y lo que dijo dejó sin aliento al pelirrojo.

- "Yo no soy un Shinomori, Himura-san... yo... fui adoptado... no soy un Shinomori."

- "Shinomori-san..."- ahora Kenshin se sentía torpe pues de verdad se había quedado sin palabras, más Seijuro decidió intervenir.

- "Así que eso era lo que le preocupaba al pequeño Aoshi-chan."- dijo el maestro con sarcasmo.

- "¡¡Shishou!!."

- "Shishou ¿qué?... no voy a quedarme callado o compadecer a este niño solo porque se siente miserable por una tontería... mira que todo por un miserable apellido... por eso lo encontramos en ese estado. A ver, tú... el sin apellido..."

No hace falta decir que Aoshi parpadeó incrédulo, algo molesto y muy avergonzado.

- "Si chico... tú, el que se siente miserable. A ver, dime... ¿Fue tan triste tu niñez junto a los que hasta hace... ¿Una semana... dos o tres...?, como sea... llamaste tus padres."

Aoshi parpadeó aún más avergonzado... ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!. Más Seijuro no esperó siquiera a que Aoshi respondiese a su pregunta.

- "¿Fueron tan malos padres acaso?..."

- "¡No!."

- "¿Entonces?... ¿es por un simple apellido?. No es el apellido el que forma la persona, sino las actitudes que toma frente a la vida. Según supe por el viejo Okina, tus padres murieron por defenderte a ti... y tú te convertiste en lo que eres por honrarlos a ellos... eso es lo que te hace quien eres; no el hecho de llevar su apellido, sino la forma en que demuestras lo que sientes por ellos... aún cuando tú seas el señor 'no expreso mis emociones'."

Entonces Aoshi miró a Seijuro, y dentro suyo supo que éste tenía razón. Con un asentimiento de cabeza deseó poder expresar toda la gratitud que sentía al haber recibido aquella lección. Pero había algo más que lo molestaba... aún quería encontrar al maldito que había hecho que tan frágil criatura como lo había sido su madre tuviera tan triste final.

- "¿Entonces?, ya se siente mejor... Shinomori-san."- Seijuro le ofreció a Aoshi una gran sonrisa triunfadora.

- "Hai... doumo Hiko-san."

- "Bien, entonces más le vale alimentarse bien antes de que lo devolvamos al Aoiya... no quiero problemas con las lindas chicas que viven allí por el hecho de devolverlo en las condiciones en las que está."

Más Aoshi se negó de pronto con un movimiento de cabeza.

- "No. No voy a volver al Aoiya aún... todavía tengo un asunto importante que tratar; aún debo de encontrarlo."

- "¿Oro?... ¿Encontrar a quién Shinomori-san?."

Aoshi alzó la vista... de pronto toda aquella incertidumbre que había demostrado momentos antes se había borrado para dar paso a un visible odio.

- "A mi padre... él... abandonó a mi madre. Okina me dijo que ella llegó para darme a luz aquí... ella llegó buscándolo."

- "¿Él la rechazó?."- Kenshin tenía de pronto la sensación de que no debió de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

Aoshi entonces suspiró pesadamente.

- "No... no lo sé. Ella murió... al darme a luz. Lo único que tengo es su nombre. No puedo regresar hasta haberlo encontrado, saldar cuentas con él."

Seijuro y Kenshin se miraron, de alguna manera sentían que debían de cambiar el tema, pero parecía del todo imposible hacer eso. Entonces sucedió que la lluvia cesó; era ya bastante tarde. Y un ruido hizo a ambos mirar con dirección a Aoshi.

- "Nassai oyasumi Hiko-san... Himura-san."

Ambos se miraron y respondieron un 'Buenas Noches' a Aoshi y se dispusieron a dormir también, después de todo, era necesario levantarse temprano al día siguiente, y tan solo... seguir adelante.

**********

El día siguiente fue agitado desde el amanecer. Kenshin cocinó lo suficiente para el almuerzo de los tres de ese día, y luego se dispuso a ir al cementerio. Por su parte Seijuro se quedó ese día trabajando en casa en el pedido que tenía... al parecer por lo que había comentado era para una dama de la alta sociedad que le había pedido un modelo específico de jarrón de tipo occidental y quería varios de estos, cinco para ser más específicos. Si había algo de Seijuro había aprendido con el tiempo era que para subsistir debía de hacer concesiones en la vida... y comenzar a hacer jarrones estilo Europeo se había vuelto lo suficientemente rentable en aquellos días debido a la popularidad que estaban obteniendo en las familias de la alta sociedad... y la verdad que él también era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Ese día Aoshi se quedó adentro de la pequeña cabaña de Seijuro durante la mañana, y salió un momento por la tarde a respirar algo de aire contentándose con ver al maestro artesano trabajar de manera incesante; tal y como lo había hecho antes en el interior mientras le daba forma a los 2 jarrones que había avanzado en aquel aparato parecido a una rueda... se notaba que era un trabajo bastante extenuante. Ahora el maestro se encontraba preparando el horno para meter el jarrón que había hecho el día anterior y el cual había esperado que secase un poco para tallar ciertos diseños en él. Aoshi se encontraba sorprendido, la verdad que era bastante dificultoso mantener ese horno funcionando... si, muy extenuante en verdad.

- "Oi (5), Aoshi-san... ¿Le molesta si lo llamo así?."

- "No, adelante."

- "De acuerdo... aquí tiene unos catálogos de modelos de jarrones. Me gustaría ofrecerle algo más entretenido, pero en realidad eso es todo lo que tengo."

- "Doumo... no se hubiese molestado."- dijo muy cortésmente Aoshi, y sin embargo un momento después veía con interés los catálogos... había unos modelos muy bonitos, sobre todo en los catálogos más viejos que eran los que poseían dibujos de modelos típicos orientales. Aoshi se preguntó si él también alguna vez podría hacer algo tan hermoso... después de todo había aprendido a hacer origami y figuras talladas en madera; pero la verdad que hacer jarrones era algo un poco más trabajoso, necesitaba paciencia para decorarlos de manera que se viesen lo suficientemente hermosos; aparte de mucho esfuerzo físico; sobre todo a la hora de cocer la arcilla, en especial teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que muchos de los jarrones que al parecer Hiko-san efectuaba eran de tamaño y peso considerables, así que meterlos al horno no era como meter una hogaza de pan o algo parecido.

La tarde continuó apacible y para cuando Kenshin regresó ya uno de los jarrones estaba listo para ser pintado (ya que este pedido era de jarrones decorativos) y eso Seijuro lo iba a hacer por la noche... dos más estaban a medias y solo iban a necesitar ser cocidos y pintados al día siguiente; y por último quedarían dos más para hacer al día siguiente. Para pasado mañana todo el pedido estaría listo.

Por su lado Aoshi se había relajado bastante y ahora se lo veía menos tenso que el día anterior; eso también relajó a Kenshin quien decidió que era hora de intervenir un poco e ir al Aoiya al día siguiente a traer a Misao-dono para que llevase a Shinomori-san a casa. Esa idea de buscar a su padre para quien sabe que cosa no era muy sana para el líder Oniwabanshuu en aquellos momentos.

La noche llegó para los tres entonces; con corrientes de viento algo frías que presagiaban un día ya típico de otoño para mañana... seguramente llovería de nuevo. Seijuro se aseguró nuevamente de guardar de nuevo su trabajo y luego se fue directo a dormir. Aoshi se sentía algo culpable por estar ocupando el futón y la pijama del maestro; más este dijo simplemente que no se preocupase tanto que no existía ningún inconveniente... y una vez más se decidió a dormir solo con una pequeña manta y con el mismo traje con que vino al mundo, alegando que esa era su manera preferida de dormir... excepto cuando además incluía una linda dama que le brindase compañía. Aoshi pudo ver a Kenshin sonrojarse visiblemente, y la verdad que él también se sintió algo incómodo con el comentario... pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellos. La verdad que el hombre no era tan altivo como su actitud hacía pensar; Hiko Seijuro era un hombre bastante amable y desprendido... simplemente que además era un poco extravagante, pero definitivamente agradable... tal vez y hasta podría alguna ver llegar a entablar una buena amistad con él, después de todo vivían en el mismo lugar y aparte de Saito era el único con quien podría tener un duelo amistoso que considerase de su altura... por que no. Pero antes de dormirse una idea extraña le vino a la cabeza... una pregunta que sin motivo aparente formuló en su mente... ¿Por qué Seijuro-san nunca se había casado ni había formado un hogar... parecía ser del tipo al que no le hubiese incomodado mucho tener una mujer de por vida y cuidarla junto a algunos niños... podía verse sus actitudes paternales escondidas en la manera en la que trataba a Kenshin-san (por lo menos ahora ya los llamaba por sus nombres, gran avance para el Oniwabanshuu); y con aquellos extraños pensamientos en su mente Aoshi se durmió.

**********

- "¡Oi!, baka deshi... ¿Adonde vas ahora?, ¿que no fuiste al cementerio el día de ayer?."

- "Hai Shishou; pero hay una diligencia que debo de hacer hoy. Espero que no le moleste."

Seijuro miró a Kenshin con algo de sarcasmo y se encogió de hombros.

- "Estás dejando la comida lista y ya limpiaste lo necesario el otro día... para que más podría yo quererte en casa. De todas manera pienso comer a mi hora en un rato más y no pienso esperarte."

Kenshin sonrió de manera algo infantil antes de salir de la cabaña, y unos momentos después se perdía de vista. Seijuro negó con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. Aoshi por su parte miró a Hiko trabajar y se relajó... era agradable porque podía estar allí observándo sin tener que estar en una molesta conversación... Seijuro-san no hablaba mucho mientras trabajaba pues se concentraba bantante en lo que hacía. Además de eso tenía la gran satisfacción de estar usando su propia ropa una vez más, solo que ahora su traje estaba limpio y seco... cosa que solo recientemente Kenshin había podido lograr debido a las fuertes lluvias que habían estado cayendo en los últimos días.

Por su parte Seijuro observó una vez más a Aoshi por lo bajo... esos ojos. Si, desde la primera vez que vio al joven líder ninja quedó impresionado por aquella mirada... por el tono de los ojos de aquel joven. Era igual a los de ella. No, Seijuro sacudió su cabeza una vez más... no debía torturarse más con aquello. Lo más probable fuese que ella tuviera en esos momentos una vida por demás feliz, y que estuviera con un esposo amable y un montón de niños... ella quería mucho a los niños. Suspiró. Tal vez por eso desde hacía unas noches... si; debía ser por ello, inconscientemente había despertado un recuerdo dormido de ella al ver por primera vez al joven líder... aunque eso había sido hacía meses y lo otro comenzó hacía unas noches, pero... eso ya no importaba, simplemente ya no importaba.

Seijuro sonrió... por fin había terminado de decorar los jarrones de acuerdo al modelo, ahora a meterlos al horno que ya estaba en su punto y luego a esperar. Como siempre cuando hacía aquello, Seijuro se quitó la capa y la camisa... ya sudaba bastante de por si con el pecho desnudo al estar frente al incandescente fuego... no quería arruinar su ropa; ¡mucho menos su preciosa capa!.

Luego de terminar con su labor, Seijuro se dirigió hacia Aoshi y se sentó frente a él. Tomó una botella de sake que había dejado a la mano y le ofreció un poco a Aoshi.

- "No gracias... ya creo haber dicho antes que no acostumbro tomar."- dijo Aoshi con su misma actitud parca de siempre.

Seijuro se encogió de hombros y tomó un muy buen trago de bebida.

- "AH!, nada como un buen sake para reanimar el alma... lástima que no guste de él, es muy bueno."- Entonces Seijuro miró al joven y le ofreció una gran sonrisa desprovista de su usual altanería, aunque sin saber el porque... pues solo a una persona le había ofrecido una sonrisa similar...

- "Seijuro-san..."- de pronto Aoshi interrumpió los pensamientos del treceavo maestro del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu- "¿Podría hacerle una pregunta... hmmm.... personal?. Si no le molesta, claro."

Seijuro miró al joven ninja con ironía... ¿Que tipo de pregunta consideraría un jovencito tan serio como él personal?, eso sonaba interesante averiguarlo.

- "¡Claro!, la que usted quiera Aoshi-san."

- "Hmmm... Por qué... ¿Por qué nunca tuvo familia Seijuro-san?... no parece que le hubiese molestado mucho el tener una... Hasta Saito-san tiene una; y parece que Kenshin-san tendrá una también. Además... tiene muchas chicas que... pues... dicen querer... tener a sus hijos..."

Seijuro se asombró por la pregunta, pues era cierto que contrario a toda espectativa él deseaba una familia; una gran y cariñosa familia... pero solo con ella, con ella y con nadie más. Ella que había sido la luz de sus ojos desde el mismo momento en que la conoció... ella que le dió más felicidad en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos que en todos los años que pasó luego sin ella... si, solo con su amada Mikomi él hubiese querido tener aquella familia tan añorada alguna vez... aún en ese momento... Mikomi.

- "L- lo siento... si hice una pregunta indebida, yo..."

- "IE!... que muchachito más tímido resultó ser Aoshi-san... ¡Ya veo por que le cuesta tanto decirle a la comadrejita que la quiere!."

No hace falta decir que Aoshi se puso rojo como un tomate ante esto, más antes de que Aoshi pudiese decir nada más, Seijuro continuó hablando.

- "Está bien... siempre creí que mi estúpido discípulo sería el que me hiciese esa pregunta... pero también se la puedo contestar, no hay problema. Es cierto que tengo muchas lindas damas a mi lado, no lo niego... pero... pues incluso yo puedo ser de esos que quieren a una sola persona y a nadie más."

- "Entonces es por eso... a usted le gusta alguien en especial... ¿Y por que no le dice?, ¿Es casada?."

- "Jajajajaja!... lo más probable es que ahora si lo sea... pero si le dije que la quería, y ella me dijo a mi que me quería... y fue cuando éramos muy jóvenes y ninguno estaba comprometido aún... pero hay circunstancias que pueden alejar a uno de lo que realmente quiere; circunstancias que uno no puede impedir aunque quisiese... y a Mikomi la alejaron de mi lado sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese evitarlo."

- "Entonces... no le pudo decir que se quería unir a ella, ¿verdad?... En matrimonio quiero decir."- aclaró Aoshi algo acalorado ante la elocuente mirada de Seijuro.

- "¡Claro que se lo dije!. Mikomi y yo ya hasta habíamos planeado una linda boda con todos aquellos a los que queríamos presentes... incluso su insoportable bichito... Ella tenía una perrita miniatura a la que yo no soportaba ni a dos ciudades de distancia..."- la voz de Seijuro ahora se había tornado triste al evocar aquellos dulces pero tristes recuerdos.- "Incluso le había dicho a mi maestro... Hiko Seijuro 12°... que iba a renunciar a mi entrenamiento... Mikomi quería vivir en una gran granja llena de niños... íbamos a tener ovejitas y un par cabras para que nos dieran leche... aparte yo iba a sembrar un campo pequeño para obtener lo suficiente para comer y vender en el mercado... Ni siquiera le molestaba mi absurdo nombre... decía al contrario que le gustaba. Por alguna razón, todo en mi le gustaba. Incluso fue la primera en decirme que era un buen alfarero... que mis manos estaban privilegiadas para hacer arte. Nadie nunca había confiado en mi de esa manera... fue la primera... la única. Realmente espero que sea feliz."

Aoshi miró consternado al maestro... nunca llegó a pensar en verlo de esa manera; hablándo del pasado tan fervientemente... mostrando esa magnitud de cariño hacia alguien... era difícil haber siquiera imaginado que un hombre tan confiado de si mismo como él, alguien que además tenía tanto éxito con las mujeres... sufriera de esa manera por un amor.

- "¡Pero lo pasado, pasado!."- dijo de pronto Seijuro con una gran sonrisa que dejó fuera de foco a Aoshi- "Bueno, hora de ver los jarrones... no queremos que se quemen demasiado y tenga que hacer otros... espero que me sobre suficiente de esa arcilla fina para hacer un par de jarrones extra para vender... así puedo sacar algo más de dinero."

- "¿Qué acaso no compra solo lo necesario?."

- "Por lo general si, cuando el que hace la compra de materiales soy yo. Pero nuchas veces, cuando me hacen pedidos de esta clase son los clientes los que compran el material que consideran lo suficientemente fino para ellos y me lo dan... pocas veces falta, la mayoría de veces el material termina sobrando y puedo hacer uno o dos jarrones más... todo depende. Además tengo que ver que me alcance para lo otro."- dijo Seijuro ahora con carácter misterioso y frotando su barbilla, al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a ver su trabajo que aún estaba en el horno.

Aoshi observó de nuevo al maestro trabajar durante varios minutos más mientras procesaba la información. La verdad que era difícil ver en realidad al hombre que se ocultaba tras esa enorme capa... pero al parecer no imposible. Aoshi siguió observándolo y pensando en lo que debió haber sido la vida anterior del 13° maestro... y dándose cuenta entonces que después de todo el nombre no era la que más importaba... después de todo él dijo que se alegraba de haber cambiado el suyo... que era ridículo; entonces, ¿Kakunoshin Niitsu no era su antiguo nombre?... que curiosidad la que pilló de pronto al joven ninja por saber aún más del maestro de Kenshin... raro en él... pues la curiosidad no era uno de sus virtudes, mucho menos de sus defectos.

**********

Kenshin por fin observó delante suyo el lugar al que hacía tanto quería llegar, y mucho antes de siquiera tocar las puertas del Aoiya, la figura pequeña y atletica de Misao saltó encima de este inundándolo de preguntas acerca de si sabía del paradero de su Aoshi-sama y si era por eso que había ido.

Por su lado Kenshin estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperarse del golpe mientras que Misao aún se encontraba encima suyo, sarandeándolo sin piedad mientras los otros miembros del Oniwabanshuu hacían lo posible por quitarla de encima.

Poco después Kenshin se encontraba sentado frenta a Okina y Misao, y hablaba de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, tratándo por todos los medios de tranquilizar a la joven ninja.

**********

- "¡Listo!... ahora solo faltan los jarrones de mañana y mi pedido estará completo. Y si me sobró suficiente arcilla como para un jarrón que me pague todo el sake del mes."- Seijuro parecía en realidad muy satisfecho consigo mismo por aquello. Volvió a colocarse de nuevo al lado de Aoshi sobre el pasto y se tiró sobre este aspirando profundamente y estirando los brazos... otro día de trabajo había terminado por fin, un baño y a comer. Entonces Seijuro se fijó en la posición de sol encima suyo... la tarde estaba bastante avanzada y su baka deshi no llegaba; ¡y él que había hecho tiempo para esperarlo y así comer todos juntos!. Seijuro hizo un cómico puchero muy a su estilo... ¡Nunca más iba a esperar a ese baka!. Suspiró, relajó sus músculos y cerró los ojos. Eso si era vida.

- "¿Seijuro-san?."

Seijuro sin abrir los ojos gruñó una especie de '¿si?'.

- "¿Se siente bien?."

Ahora si Seijuro abrió un ojo y miró a Aoshi divertido. De verdad que ese chico no estaba acostrumbrado a relajarse... ni mirar como alguien más lo hacía.

- "Si... si. ¡No se preocupe tanto!. Me doy un baño y comemos, ¿de acuerdo?. Y no se preocupe en poner la mesa o algo que solo hay que sacar los platos y palillos al momento de terminar de calentar la comida."- dijo aún con pereza Seijuro mientras entraba dentro de la cabaña con su capa y camisa en mano y las arrojaba en algún lugar.

Luego de eso Seijuro prendió el fuego y puso encima la comida para calentar; y por último sacó un enorme balde y fue directo al río para darse un buen baño, tras lo cual regresó fresco y aún un poco mojado a la cabaña.

Al regresar vio a Aoshi aún sentado en el cesped y con caracter preocupado. Seijuro frunció el ceño.

- "¿Y ahora Aoshi-san... ¿Qué le pasa?."

Aoshi lo miró un buen rato con aquella actitud suya seria de siempre, y luego mostrando algo así como una carita de culpabilidad... muy poco notoria, Aoshi dijo compungido.

- "Gomennasai Seijuro-san. Por lo general no soy tan curioso... no se lo que me pasó; por mi culpa revivió algo que lo entristece... no tuve derecho de hacerlo."

Bueno, no hace falta decir que Seijuro miró a Aoshi bastante sorprendido. Al parecer ese problema suyo lo había puesto bastante sensible... más de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer.

- "¡Pero yo no veo el motivo por el cual deba disculparse!, además... hacerme recordar a Mikomi nunca debe ser algo por lo que deba de culparlo, a usted o a cualquiera. No es algo tan terrible, puesto que aún si es algo triste... siempre hay algo de alegría como compensación. Ella me hizo sentirme bastante vivo. Además... ¿sabe qué?... usted me hizo recordarla mucho antes de que le hablase de ella... hay algo en usted... sus ojos creo yo. Pero muchos pueden tener el mismo tono de ojos."- dijo Seijuro de manera distraída, y Aoshi tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que alguien le había dicho algo similar con respecto a un asunto, pero no podía recordar exactamente que.

- "Vaya... entonces, supongo que esta bien."- Aoshi se encontraba un poco consternado.

- "¡Claro que si!... Además, usted quiere hacerme una pregunta más, se le nota; nunca pensé en usted como una persona curiosa Aoshi-san."

Las mejillas de Aoshi se tormaron en un color rosa pálido, pero entonces decidó que... bueno, no le iba a hacer daño a nadie; y por alguna razón la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

- "Pues... Si Hiko Seijuro no es su nombre."

- "No."

- "Y Kakunoshin Niitsu tampoco..."

- "¡No, tampoco!."

- "Pues... ¿entonces cual...?"

Seijuro rió con ganas, vaya curiosidad la de ese muchachito...

- "Pues el más ridículo que mis padres me pudieron poner creo yo. Dígame sino quien podría no sonrojarse al saber los demás no se matarían de risa al saber que mi nombre era Amai Otaru (6)... jajajaja, al final aprendí a reírme de mi propio nombre con los demás; fue más fácil hacer amigos. Como le dije, solo a mi Mikomi le gustaba mi nombre... me miraba con sus enormes y profundos ojos azules y me decía que quería ser la señora de Amai Otaru. Mikomi. "- y Seijuro dio la espalda a Aoshi mientras que entraba a la cabaña y sacaba la comida del fuego y buscaba los palillos.

Por su parte a Aoshi se le heló la sangre en las venas, y una irracional y profunda ira comenzó a apoderarse de su interior.

**********

- "Uf, ya casi llegamos Misao-dono. Estoy seguro que a Aoshi-san le hará feliz verla ir a recogerlo... y que a mi Shishou le hará feliz ver que conseguí sake y carne asada."- Kenshin parecía demasiado feliz.

- "Ay!... Aoshi-samaaaaaa.... ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre una idea como esa?!. ¡A mi no me importa si es adoptado o no!... sigue siendo mi Aoshi-sama."- por su parte Misao parecía demasiado molesta por no haber sido enterada antes de lo que estaba pasando- "Ya verá cuando lo vea... ¡LO VOY A LLEVAR AL AOIYA DE LAS OREJAS!... bueno, tal vez solo de la solapa de su traje... ¡PERO IGUAL!... mira que ir a buscar a ese tal Amai Otaru, que es su padre... Si Okina no pudo encontrarlo hace ya 27 años, entonces él menos... además; no puede decir que lo haya olvidado. Si desapareció en tan poco tiempo entonces pudo haber ido a buscar a la chica... la mamá de Aoshi-sama... no estoy segura."

Kenshin observó a Misao y sonrió... ojalá y Aoshi-san escuchara todas las supociones de Misao-dono, tal vez y hasta lo harían pensar en nuevas posibilidades de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Por fin ambos llegaron y lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento. De pronto observaron a Aoshi amenazar furiosamente de Seijuro con un Kodachis que se encontraban en posición para efectuar la técnica de Onmyoukousa (o la técnica de tijera de Aoshi). Y lo más sorprendente era que el maestro de Kenshin no solo no se defendía, sino que parecía... estar llorando.

- "¡¡SHISHOU!!"

- "¡¡AOSHI-SAMA!!"

Gritaron Misao y Kenshin al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno de los otros pareció hacerles mucho caso. Pronto Misao sin soportarlo más se lanzo hacia Aoshi abrazándolo por la cintura.

- "¡Deténgase Aoshi-sama!... por favor..."- susurró la pequeña ninja tratando de alejar a Aoshi del maestro Hiko.

Fue entonces que tanto Aoshi como Seijuro por fin parecieron darse cuenta de los que estaban en esos momentos junto a ellos. Entonces Aoshi miró una vez más a Seijuro y alejó de su cuello las kodachis, y comenzó a alejarse con paso decidido.

Más increíblemente Seijuro pareció despertar y en lugar de decir algo propio de él, casi dijo en tono de súplica.

- "Por favor... no te vayas, yo... yo necesito... yo, quiero saber..."

Pero Aoshi volteó con una mirada de odio pintada en los ojos, y en una voz que era desesperantemente calmada dijo a su vez.

- "Claro que regresaré... vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho... Amai Otaru."

Tras estas palabras tanto Misao como Kenshin se quedaron estáticos, mirando de pronto a Seijuro; quien a su vez miraba con ojos vidriosos a Aoshi; quien por cierto había comenzado a alejarse.

Misao entonces se dio cuenta que Aoshi se iba y sin saber que decir solo atinó a seguirlo.

Por su parte Kenshin se quedó al lado de su maestro sin saber tampoco que decir. Entonces Seijuro dio un paso, pero parecía demasiado cansado. Entonces un murmullo que Kenshin a las justas y logró entender.

- "Mikomi... mi Mikomi... está muerta... Mikomi."- y de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar sin control; y ante la impotencia completa de Kenshin, su maestro se desplomó en el suelo.

Hiko Seijuro 13°... Amai Otaru... había perdido el conocimiento.

****

Fin de segundo capítulo.

Notas de la autora..

Bueno, ¿que les parece como va hasta ahora la historia?. Espero que no estén pensando en lincharme desde ya... todavía falta un poco para terminar este fic. Además tengo a mi querida coautora para defenderme, y miren que ella es una poderosa hechicera

En fin, en el siguiente cap. nos concentraremos más en algunas cosas que pasaron un poco atrás en el tiempo, mientras dejamos que en el presente todo el resto de personajes se adecue un poco más a lo que está pasando actualmente.

En fin, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com, o a mikki_chan01@yahoo.com que estaremos esperando tanto mi coautora y amita hechicera todo lo que tengan que decirnos.

De mi parte va un gran bechito felino, y espero que todos nos sigan aún.

chibineko =^.~=

****

Vocabulario:

Aparte de los conocidos Doumo: que significa 'gracias', y Hai: que significa simplemente 'si' o Ie: que siginifica 'No'.

(1) baka deshi: Es la forma usual en que Seijuro llama a Kenshin, significa 'Estúpido pupilo'

(2) Shishou: Esta por su parte es la manera en que Kenshin llama a su maestro, y significa justamente eso 'maestro'

(3) ¿Nani?: ¿Qué?

(4) Gomen, gomennasai: Significa 'perdón' en las dos formas, pero la segunda es una manera más respetuosa de decirlo.

(5) Oi: Significa 'Oye'.

(6) Amai Otaru: Bueno, si la gente se pregunta que es lo que puede ver Seijuro de ridículo a su nombre original.... pues bien: Amai significa 'dulce', y Otaru creo que significa 'barrilito'... así que si juntamos el nombre completo dice: 'Dulce Barrilito'... entonces.... ¿creen ustedes que alguien como Seijuro hubiese vuelto a usar su antiguo nombre? =-.-=VVV


	3. Capítulo 3

****

Título: Lazos

Autora: chibineko =^.~=

Coautora: Mikki-chan

Nota: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina y su hechicera coautora.

****

Nota2: Este capítulo es PG-13.

****

Capítulo III: Luna de enamorados

***** 29 años atrás, en la ciudad de Kyoto*****

Varios jóvenes jugaban en la calle, se molestaban unos a otros y reían, tal y como lo suelen hacerlo cuando estan entre amigos.

- "¡Oiiiii!, Amai-kun..."- molestó uno de ellos a un compañero mientras endulzaba la voz al llamar a su amigo, el cual lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. El chico continuó sus palabras con el acto de subirse sobre la espalda de su compañero en una minilucha- "¿Cómo es que tienes un apellido como ese si de dulce no tienes nada?."

- "Jaja, muy gracioso."- Amai-kun puso las manos por encima de sus hombros tomando a su compañero por la solapa, y en un rápido movimiento jaló a su amigo, tirándolo al suelo- "¿Que no vez que soy todo miel?."- el chico rió entonces y se preparaba a seguir con el juego cuando una voz autoritaria lo detuvo.

- "¡Oi!... ¡Deshi!. Ven a ayudarme aquí, te traje para que me ayudes con las compras, no para que juegues con tus amigos."- el hombre mayor miró a su pupilo con seriedad.

Amai-kun hizo un mohín de disgusto y suspiró en derrota.

- *Baka shishou*- pensó el chico antes de encaminarse al lado de su maestro- "Nos vemos luego chicos."- se despidió el joven ya dando la espalda a sus compañeros.

- "Hasta luego Otaru-kun."- se despidieron a coro 2 de los chicos que a simple vista se veía eran hermanos gemelos. Luego otros tres muchachos se despidieron igual.

- "Yoshi!, hasta luego Amai-kun."- se despidió Masami, el muchacho con quien había estado jugando antes Otaru, el mismo que era el mejor amigo y confidente del joven discípulo... y quien casi siempre lo llamaba por su apellido solo para poder molestarlo (a pesar de la gran confianza que se tenían).

Otaru Amai suspiró al llegar donde su maestro y tomar 2 de los paquetes que éste llevaba. Para sus 14 años de edad, ya se le notaba un muchacho alto y fornido, de muy buena constitución; de rostro afilado, sonrisa traviesa, cabello negro largo y rebelde, y ojos que brindaban una mirada pícara; había sido reclutado a los 7 años por su maestro luego de quedar huérfano tras la muerte de su padre en un accidente de trabajo dejándole al pequeño vagos recuerdos. Su madre había muerto pocos meses después de darlo a luz y no la recordaba de todos modos. Fue entonces que uno de los amigos de su padre, Hiko Seijuro 12° había tomado custodia del chico convirtiéndolo en su discípulo (aunque el pequeño recordaba haber oído antes de un discípulo ya bajo la enseñanza del maestro, pero de pronto no supo mas de ese sujeto). Sin duda su maestro había sido bueno con él, sin mencionar que lo había convertido en un muy hábil espadachín, pero... era demasiado serio y recto, ¡Y eso era muy aburrido!.

- "Vamos, aún faltan un par de cosas y luego volveremos a la cabaña; creo que aún habrá tiempo de entrenar hoy siempre y cuando nos apuremos."- Hiko Seijuro 12° habló ya de espaldas a su discípulo mientras caminaba con el rostro inmutable; el joven solo atinó a lanzar un suspiro y seguir a su maestro mientras rodaba los ojos hacia arriba.

- "Hai."- respondió de manera queda el chico, entonces mientras caminaba tras su maestro, dejó que su mente divagara entre recuerdos, y en uno de los tantos se concentró en algo acontecido un par de semanas atrás.

***** Flash Back, 2 semanas antes*****

- "¡Fíjate bien hacia donde apuntas esa espada chico!."- gritó enérgico Hiko Seijuro 12° a su discípulo antes de mandarlo a volar de un golpe de viento provocado con su espada.

Otaru apretó los dientes y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero cayó al poco tiempo al suelo de nuevo, estaba agotado por completo.

El maestro lo miró y apretó los labios mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- "Tienes 5 minutos para descansar... y espero que te recuperes y logres esquivar mi ataque o no te dejaré salir a ningún lado."- dijo el hombre mayor antes de terminar de retirarse.

Otaru suspiró y hundió el rostro en la tierra. AW!, ¡NO ERA JUSTO!!!... había quedado con Masami desde hacia semanas, y ya había pedido permiso para tomar esa tarde libre... pero su maestro no le dijo hasta esa mañana que tenía que lograr esquivar el ataque para poder salir... ¡Y EL QUERIA EN VERDAD SALIR!!!! _ ese día iba a haber una exposición de espadas pertenecientes a verdaderos espadachines al servicio del emperador... ¡DE ESPADAS Y ARMADURAS DE VERDADEROS HEROES!!!... y si no lograba salir de esa montaña en la próxima hora se perdería aquella oportunidad única. ¿Y como le iba a explicar luego a Masami la razón por la cual no había podido asistir al evento más importante del siglo?... su amigo sabía que él entrenaba para espadachín, pero nunca había llegado a decirle en que consistía el entrenamiento, ni las palizas que le propinaba su maestro y que podían llegar a dejarlo en cama durante uno o dos días completos. Tampoco le había dicho que con su espada era ya capaz de cortar en dos las rocas más duras ni que tenía la habilidad de derrotar a un ejercito pequeño. Eran tiempo difíciles, la gente moría en muchos lugares por menos que un vaso de agua, y a Otaru su maestro le había dejado bien en claro desde pequeño que cualquier información dada de manera irresponsable podía provocar su muerte... incluso la más mínima palabra al respecto; y así el muchacho tuvo que ocultarle a su mejor amigo la gran habilidad que poseía.

- "Se acabaron tus 5 minutos."- la voz del maestro de pronto interrumpió los pensamientos del chico y al levantar Otaru el rostro, pudo ver a su maestro quitarse la capa.

- *Oh, no... ahora va en serio... no quiere dejarme salir hoy.*- casi lloró el chico en su mente mientras se ponía de pie y respiraba hondo. Pues bien, él quería ir y si eso significaba hacer un milagro... lo conseguiría.

**********

- "¡Por que demonios Otaru SIEMPRE llega tarde a los momentos mas importantes de nuestras vidas???!!!... pues bien, no me importa tener que subir toda esta montaña para sacarlo de lo que este haciendo y traerlo conmigo si con eso llegamos a tiempo."- refunfuñó una vez más para consigo mismo Masami mientras subía el camino que llevaba al lugar donde se hallaba su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Llevaba ya casi una hora caminando y estaba cansado, pero estaba seguro de que pronto iba a llegar de todas maneras, y en eso iban sus pensamientos cuando escucho lo que pudo reconocer era un grito de dolor. Al chico se le abrieron los ojos al reconocer esa voz como la de su amigo, y corrió a auxiliarlo por si era necesario.

- *Oh, Dios... ¿y si están bajo ataque o algo?.*- pensó con aprensión el muchacho mientras corría como loco para ayudar a su amigo. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al llegar a un claro y ver a su amigo en posición de defensa y con su maestro como adversario. Masami no podía creerlo, Otaru estaba por completo cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza y lleno de cortes por todos lados (menos en la cara) además de que jadeaba respirando con dificultad.

Por su parte ni Otaru ni Hiko Seijuro 12° habían dado cuenta del inesperado espectador que tenían, y sin más preámbulos el maestro volvió a atacar al discípulo. Ante los ojos de Masami, aquel muchacho con el que jugaba vencidas, luchas y a los dados... su amigo del alma, se transformó en alguien que le era por completo desconocido. La mirada de Otaru se volvió dura, sus movimientos más que rápidos y el rugido que salió de su garganta le erizó cada vello en el cuerpo. Vio a su amigo moverse con una rapidez y agilidad insospechadas para él... y aún así no fue suficiente, puesto que 3 minutos después su amigo estaba volando por los aires y aterrizaba de lleno en un árbol justo a un par de metros de donde él se encontraba.

- "O- O- Ota-ru..."- Masami se acercó a su amigo casi con miedo... miedo de que éste estuviese muerto.

Entonces Otaru comenzó a abrir los ojos, y en su rostro pudo leerse la sorpresa al ver a Masami en aquel lugar, y entonces... se levantó de un salto y saludo casi en deformet y de manera juguetona.

- "¡Hola Masami-kun!."

Masami tuvo que caer de espaldas ante aquello, y levantarse con enojo no muy bien reprimido pues de pronto golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza.

- "¡Oye idiota!, como se te ocurre... ¡QUE NO VES QUE CREI QUE TE HABIAS MUERTO!!!."- reclamó el chico enseñando los puños, mientras que Otaru se sobaba el chinchón con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- "Malo!... eso dolió."- se quejó el chico sin hacerle caso a los reclamos de su amigo.

- "OI!... deshi... aún no veo que te hayas ganado permiso para ir a ningún lado."- de pronto sentenció no muy feliz cierto maestro que veía con ojos desaprobadores al pobre Masami.

Otaru suspiró y se inclinó para recoger su espada.

- "Espérame un rato, aun tengo que 'ganarme' el permiso para ir contigo."- dijo con cansancio Otaru mientras se dirigía de nuevo hasta donde estaba su maestro.

Durante los próximos 20 minutos, el pobre Masami tuvo que ver a su amigo salir despedido por los aires una y otra vez por lo que parecía ser un golpe de aire; hasta que de pronto, y ante una mirada aún más atónita, al 5° intento que Masami le vio hacer a Otaru, casi pudo ver a su amigo cortar el aire en dos con su espada y lograr por fin atacar de manera física a su maestro en un choque de espadas. Durante un momento la mirada del maestro de Otaru estuvo impávida y fría, más de pronto el hombre 'casi' sonrió y bajo la guardia.

- "Bien, tienes permiso para ir."- dijo el hombre con voz seria mientras guardaba la espada y se colocaba la capa de nuevo.

- "YOSHI!!!."- el chico saltó de emoción desperdigando pequeñas gotas de sangre y sudor con su acción; acción que fue detenida en seco por un golpe propinado por su maestro en medio de la cabeza, con lo cual al chico le salieron de nuevo un par de ríos de llanto corriendo por sus mejillas.

- "¡Pero te quiero de vuelta antes de la media noche!."

- "Si shishou."- dijo el joven con aire resignado, y se dirigió hasta donde su amigo- "Espérame un rato que voy por ropa 'limpia' y a darme un baño."- Otaru medio sonrió y se alejó de un anonado Masami.

Pero lejos de esperarlo, Masami pronto despertó de su estupefacción y siguió a su amigo de manera preocupada, y tuvo razón al hacerlo porque unos pocos metros después pudo divisar a Otaru de rodillas en el suelo y sosteniéndose como podía de la espada.

- "Lo siento... tal vez no sea una buena compañía hoy."- el chico miró hacia un costado al sentir a su amigo levantarlo mientras lo hacia apoyarse en su hombro. Otaru no quería verle a los ojos, de seguro y Masami estaba enojado por no haberle dicho de su habilidad con la espada.

- "¿De que hablas?... no podemos perdernos esto por nada, aún cuando tenga que ayudarte a bañarte y cambiarte y bajar por el camino... ¡Pero no creas que lo voy a hacer siempre, eh!."- bromeó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Otaru vio a su amigo con sorpresa, y luego sonrió también.

- "Bueno, tu te lo pierdes entonces... nada es mejor que ayudar a este increíble amigo tuyo, JOJOJOJOJO."

- "Baka!."

- "BAKA TU!."- se defendió Otaru, y ambos rieron... y el joven aprendiz del estilo Hitten Mitsuryugi Ryuu respiró en alivio... no había perdido a su amigo... había ganado a un casi hermano; y lo mejor de todo había sido que Masami no le dijo nada a nadie, había hecho sin palabras un voto de silencio para con su amigo.

***** Fin del Flash Back *****

Otaru sonrió, SI QUE TENIA BUENA SUERTE!!!, jejeje... Masami era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pronto iba a ser un gran samurai al servicio del emperador, y tenía a su maestro siempre para apoyarlo; no necesitaba nada más, eso era seguro.

Y andaba entre estos y otros pensamientos cuando de pronto una cosita peluda se enredó entre sus piernas haciendo que casi perdiese el balance.

- "Ey, tú bicho... ¡Largo de allí!."- luchaba el joven por no dejar caer nada mientras trataba de zafarse del pequeño animalito que se había ensañado con su gi.

- "¡_Numa_!... no hagas eso..."- de pronto una angelical voz llenó los oídos del joven, y antes de que siquiera pudiese preveerlo, un ángel salido de la nada corrió hacia él y se agachó para tomar al bicho entre sus manos... lo cual al verlo bien resultó ser un miniperrito- "¡Gomen nasai!."- se disculpó la joven casi con exageración ante el chico... pero lo último que recordaba éste era al perro.

Otaru estaba sin habla, la joven más bella del mundo estaba justo frente a él... y era REALMENTE bella. Bajita, de piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas, un cabello rojizo como las llamas de fuego que ahora invadían todo su cuerpo y aquellos ojos azul profundo que casi y sentía que sondeaban hasta el rincón más profundo de su alma.

- "Aa... si... claro... no hay problema."- comenzó a balbucear el chico cuando sintió que recobraba el movimiento de su boca al despegársele la lengua del paladar- "Ah... Otaru... Amai Otaru."- se presentó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y rojo de pies a cabeza.

La joven sonrió dulce y tímidamente ante el joven, y respondió casi en un susurro.

- "Machido Mikomi... y ella es _Numa_ (pantano)."- dijo señalando a la perrita que aún le mostraba los dientes.

- "¿_Numa_?."- preguntó el joven al ver a la perrita de nuevo, y pensó que el nombre no le iba demasiado mal... era tan desagradable como estar en un pantano después de todo.

- "Si... es que fue en un pantano cerca de mi antigua casa donde la encontré."- dijo la joven tímidamente y por completo sonrojada.

- "Pero tu nombre me parece más bonito que el de ella."- dijo casi sin pensarlo Otaru, con lo cual el joven se sonrojo casi de inmediato tratando de explicarse a si mismo por que demonios había dicho algo como aquello.

- "Tu nombre también me parece bonito."- Mikomi casi dijo aquello en un susurro y desviando la vista hacia cualquier otro lado, con lo cual el joven samurai quedo prácticamente sin habla. Nadie le había dicho que su ridículo nombre era bonito... no sin una carcajada después. Y mucho menos de tal manera que el propio Otaru deseara creerlo con toda su alma; pero sin embargo su corazón saltaba como loco gritando que su nombre era bonito... pero el de aquella joven era hermoso en verdad.

- "OI!... deshi!."- de pronto una conocida voz interrumpió la sinfonía que recorría la cabeza del muchacho mientras observaba a los ojos a aquella joven, haciendo que Otaru casi llorase ante la intromisión.

- "Hai... shishou."- el chico volvió a la realidad tan rápido que se sintió un tanto desconcertado por ello, y casi tropezó con sus propios pies al voltear sobre su propio sitio.

El maestro miró al joven con el ceño fruncido antes de echar una rápida mirada sobre la joven.

- "Te dije bien claro que te traje para que ayudaras, no para que andaras haciendo boberías por allí. Ten, carga estos paquetes también y ponte en marcha a la cabaña de nuevo, yo voy por algo mas y te doy el alcance allá. Comienza a entrenar en cuanto llegues."- y dicho esto el maestro dio una última mirada a la joven y se alejó sin esperar siquiera la respuesta de su discípulo.

Otaru se sintió confundido ante todo lo acontecido y de manera tan rápida, así que solo atinó a voltear para ver de nuevo a la joven llamada Mikomi, quien pudo notar lo veía algo apenada.

- "Jeje... bueno, supongo que nos veremos entonces por allí."- dijo de pronto el muchacho con desenfado, logrando bajar un poco la tensión del ambiente, a lo que con alivio vio que la joven también se relajó.

- "Bueno... me acabo de mudar... así que creo que si."- la chica dijo con una sonrisita graciosa, y por algún motivo inexplicable para Otaru, pudo sentir de pronto su corazón latir incontrolable ante aquello.

- "¿En serio?... pues entonces tienes que hacerte de un tiempo para que te presente a todos y además te enseñaré los mejores lugares de la ciudad. Seguro que te va a gustar."- Otaru se sentía en una nube al saber que aquella chica vivía también en Kyoto, y aunque no entendía el porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- "Bueno.. grac..."

- "¡Mikomi!."- de pronto la chica fue interrumpida por la voz de una señora, quien la llamó de una manera no muy feliz al verla conversando con el muchacho.

- "¡Si okaa-san!... lo siento, mi madre me llama... pero me encantaría poder conocer los mejores lugares... algún día."- dijo la chica antes de retirarse a paso apurado con la perrita aun en brazos para luego desaparecer entre la gente junto a aquella mujer que había dicho era su madre.

Otaru se quedó un buen rato procesando aquella información antes de salir disparado con dirección a la cabaña de su maestro con una sensación de dicha que nunca antes había sentido.

**********

Los siguientes días Otaru se la pasó soñando despierto con aquella belleza de ojos azules y cabello de fuego, por lo cual se metió en muchos problemas con su maestro a la hora de los entrenamientos. Pero era que sin importar que, no podía quitarse la idea de ver de nuevo a la adorable Mikomi... y tal como el nombre de la chica (1), aquella era su esperanza.

Aunque al final de la semana tuvo que despejarse un poco para poder obtener el permiso de su maestro para poder bajar al pueblo de la manera ya tan bien conocida por él. Y así luego de lograr el permiso y bañarse para quitarse toda la sangre y sudor, el entusiasta muchacho bajo rumbo al pueblo y sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus actos comenzó a buscar a aquella persona con insistencia una y otra vez. Pasó casi toda la mañana repasando los mismos lugares una y otra vez sin siquiera darse cuenta de por donde pasaba o quienes estaban a su alrededor, y no se detuvo hasta que una conocida voz a sus espaldas mencionó su nombre de una manera no muy feliz.

- "¡¡¡Amai-kun!!!."- Masami de pronto se encontraba frente a su amigo con un rostro no muy amigable y una mirada de desaprobación que Otaru había visto muy pocas veces en aquel alegre muchacho- "¿Donde demonios estabas?, te esperé toda la mañana como quedamos y no solo no te presentas, sino que te veo parado en medio de la plaza como un idiota... ¡¿Que demonios te pasa Otaru?!."

*Otaru*... vaya, Masami casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, de seguro y estaba en graves problemas, pero es que en realidad...

- "Lo siento Masami... lo olvide por completo."- Otaru pidió perdón en una inclinación total ante su amigo y de manera tan cómica que el otro muchacho no pudo sino echarse a reír ante la actitud de su mejor amigo.

- "Ya ya viejo, no es para tanto. Pero oye, ¿donde demonios te metiste?, por un momento temí tener que ir a buscarte de nuevo donde tu maestro, y no creo que eso le agrade mucho a él... es un poquito gruñón conmigo, ¿sabes?."

- "Si, bueno... lo que pasa... es que... bueno, yo..."- Otaru no tenía ni idea de como decirle a su amigo por lo que estaba pasando, puesto que el mismo no tenía ni una pista de lo que le estaba pasando.

- "Otaru... te sientes bien. Te estas poniendo rojo, ¿tendrás fiebre?... a ver."- y para completa vergüenza de Otaru, Masami colocó el torso de su mano en la frente del joven espadachín- "No... no tienes calentura... ¿entonces...?. "- y esta última palabra Masami ya la dijo con cierto aire de malicia bastante característico en el, lo que hizo que Otaru se pusiese aún más rojo todavía, ante lo cual Masami lo miró con cara de ¡¡¡AJA!!!.

- "No me pasa nada Masami-kun..."- dijo el muchacho casi en un tartamudeo.

- "Si, si te pasa... y voy a averiguar que es."- la cara de malicia de Masami era más evidente a cada segundo, y Otaru comenzaba a incomodarse con ello.

- "¡Que no tengo nada!."- Otaru puso ahora más énfasis en sus palabras.

- "¿Amai-kun?."- de pronto una dulce voz heló por completo la sangre del nombrado para luego calentarla hasta llegar a la temperatura del sol y sentir su sangre ser bombeada más rápido que nunca- "¿Es usted Amai-kun?... que alegría, pensé que no volvería a verlo porque desde aquella vez no lo he vuelto a ver... y no conozco a nadie más aquí."- la dulce muchacha sonrió a un Otaru que aún estaba de espaldas a ella.

- "Mi-Mikomi-chan..."- casi susurró el chico en un suspiro antes de voltear suavemente a ver a la joven y quedarse a completa vista de su amigo por completo embobado.

La chica se sonrojó y sonrió de una manera un poco más tímida y bajó la mirada.

- "T... ¿Te molesta que te llame así?."- preguntó entonces Otaru con expectación.

- "Mmm... no."- susurró la joven, y entonces un gruñidito hizo a los tres presentes bajar la vista casi hasta el suelo- "¿Amai-kun recuerda a _Numa_?."

- "Ah, si.. claro... la pest... digo la pequeña, claro que la recuerdo."- y Otaru sonrió entre dientes al ver a la pequeña fierecilla amenazar a su gi de nuevo.

- "¡Ejem!... Amai-kun, ¿no vas a presentarme a la señorita?."- de pronto interrumpió Masami aquella conversación tan privada.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que ni siquiera lo habían notado.

- "¡Si, claro!... ejem... Mikomi-chan, él es Okibo Masami-kun; Masami, ella es Machido Mikomi-chan... acaba de mudarse a Kyoto."- el muchacho añadió junto con un involuntario sonrojo que sin embargo no paso para nada desapercibido para su amigo.

- "¡En serio!, pues bienvenida entonces Mikomi-chan."- dijo el muchacho con entusiasmo a la recién presentada joven, y luego continuó- "Y para suerte tuya, no solo has conocido a alguien más, sino que me has conocido a MI... y eso te da un recorrido garantizado por lo mejor de Kyoto, y conmigo y Otaru juntos como tus guías, muy pronto lo conocerás todo... por supuesto que con solo Otaru no hubiese sido posible, al pobre lo tienen mas encerrado que a un monje budista... pero ahora todo esta perfecto."- Masami habló con desenfado y una actitud algo altanera, obviamente para molestar a Otaru y era obvio que lo estaba logrando puesto que su amigo lo veía con cara asesina; más una leve risa despejó el ambiente, y ambos miraron con asombro a la joven, que reía de manera tan divertida.

- "Pues... me encantará tener ese recorrido... Okibo-kun."- dijo la joven aún entre risas antes de tomar aire para tranquilizarse un poquito- "En realidad, pedí permiso a mis padres para salir un rato, y estaba algo preocupada porque aún no conozco nada de nada, y no creí encontrar a Amai-kun... pero veo con alivio que me equivoqué. Y a sido una suerte conocerlo a usted también."- terminó de decir la joven con una reverencia.

- "Primero que nada..."- dijo entonces Masami con algo de pena- "Nada de formalidades, llámame por mi nombre por favor. Y en segundo lugar, no te preocupes que pronto tendrás muchos otros conocidos... solo que hoy no porque todos se tuvieron que ir temprano."

- "Ah, si?."- interrumpió entonces Otaru al enterarse de aquello- "¿Y eso por qué?."

- "Los gemelos se fueron con su padre que vino a buscarlos para que lo ayudasen en el trabajo; y de los demás no sé, solo me dijeron que tenían que irse."

Otaru miro a Masami y encogió los hombros.

- "¿Gemelos?."- preguntó con genuina curiosidad la joven.

- "Si.. Kei y Kai, son como dos gotas de agua."- dijo Masami

- "Pero es difícil reconocerlos si no los conoces bien... porque además de ser iguales en aspecto los dos son igual de divertidos y burlones, son geniales."- dijo Otaru con una gran sonrisa.

Mikomi los escuchaba encantada, y sonrió de forma graciosa al terminar de escuchar el relato que narró luego Masami sobre una de las tantas travesuras que habían hecho juntos; con lo cual Masami pudo observar una vez más y de manera detenida las reacciones de su amigo para con la chica.

- "Amai-kun..."

- "O-ta-ru... que me digas Otaru nada más."- volvió a decir el joven una vez más y con una paciencia poco usual en él.

- "Hai... Otaru-kun..."- la joven se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus cabellos- "Este... pues quisiera saber por donde venden adornos para el cabello... es que necesito comprar uno."

- "Pero si ese que llevas puesto esta muy bonito, Mikomi-chan."- dijo casi sin pensar Otaru, tras lo cual se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, sobre todo luego de la mirada que pudo sentir sobre si de parte de su mejor amigo.

- "Ie.. no es para mi, es para _Numa_... me gusta ponerle un adorno para el cabello en su pelito y ya tenía uno... pero lo perdió cuando nos mudamos a Kyoto, y no he tenido tiempo de comprarle uno hasta ahora."

Otaru bajó la vista hacia la pequeña pelotita de pelos (bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba) que lo amenazaba con aquella expresión ridícula en su canino rostro y alzó una ceja. Más tuvo que guardarse sus pensamientos, y volvió a mirar a la joven con una sonrisa un tanto forzada (aunque luego de dos segundos de mirarla, no fue forzada en lo absoluto)

- "Si... hay una cerca de aquí, y podemos comenzar nuestro recorrido por allí."- dijo el muchacho tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionado con todo aquel asunto.

Luego de aquello, tanto la joven como los dos amigos pasaron un día agradable yendo de un lugar a otro, visitando templos y negocios, así como jardines y pequeñas lagunas. Las horas se pasaron volando y junto con ellas la tarde, y pronto fue hora de despedirse.

- "Muchas gracias a los dos por tan agradable día."- la joven se encontraba inclinada hacia ambos chicos, y al incorporarse de nuevo les brindo una luminosa sonrisa, antes de inclinarse para alzar a su pequeña _Numa_, quien ahora lucía un ganchillo en un mechoncito de pelo sobre su cabeza.

- "No, el placer fue nuestro."- respondió Otaru con una mano detrás de su cabeza y con algo de nerviosismo.

Finalmente la joven se retiró del lugar, más no así los muchachos quienes se quedaron un rato más. Otaru porque no podía dejar de ver el camino por el que la joven se había ido; Masami porque no podía dejar de ver a su amigo de esa manera, con lo cual de pronto estallo en grandes risotadas.

- "¿Que demonios te sucede Masami-kun?."

Masami tardó un rato en parar de reírse, solo para ver a su amigo y decirle aquello que pudo notar desde el instante en que lo vio oír tan siquiera la voz de aquella joven.

- "Estas enamorado de ella viejo; total, completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ella... ahh..."- el joven se secó las lagrimas que le habían salido con el dorso de la mano antes de decir a su amigo- "Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto así."

- "¡¿De que estas hablando hombre?!... ¡¡¡¿¿ENAMORADO YO???!!!!... solo dices tonterías."- bufó Otaru antes de dar media vuelta y decir entre dientes- "Me voy, mi maestro dijo que no podía demorarme y no quiero ser castigado. ADIOS."

Masami miró sorprendido a Otaru y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo entonces para no destornillarse de risa en aquel mismo instante... ¡Su amigo no se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba aquella joven!, y podría afirmar que a Mikomi también le gustaba Otaru, eso había sido amor a primera vista, de ese del que hablaba su padre cuando le contaba como se había enamorado de su madre al conocerla, ¡Y Masami que había creído que su padre exageraba!... las cosas que uno aprende con el tiempo.

El muchacho decidió no molestar más a su amigo mientras lo veía desaparecer entre la multitud, ya tendría otras ocasiones para molestarlo, sobre todo cuando se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya estaba preparando el '¡Te lo dije!' de anticipado. En ese momento sonrió y se enrrumbó hacia su propia casa... Otaru enamorado; en verdad nunca había siquiera pensado que eso podría pasar. De seguro e iba a ser muy divertido n_n .

**********

Por su parte Otaru no la pasaba tan divertido... ¿como podía Masami siquiera pensar en algo tan ridículo?... él enamorado... ridículo en verdad... y de alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer... Porque Mikomi-chan y él acababan de conocerse... y aunque Mikomi-chan fuese tan bonita... y dulce... y tierna... y... bonita... (suspiro mental)... ¿en que estaba pensando?... Otaru lo acababa de olvidar, solo podía recordar el día que acababa de pasar junto a Mikomi-chan... ¡Y Masami por supuesto!... ejem, y la pelota de pelos ambulante... ¡bicho!. En fin, Otaru de pronto tuvo que detener sus pensamientos, acababa de llegar a la cabaña, y su maestro lo esperaba con una mirada un tanto suspicaz.

- "Regresas temprano, deshi... parece que estas comenzando coger buenas costumbres..."- el 12° maestro dijo de manera tranquila mientras veía a su alumno atravesar la puerta de entrada de la cabaña junto a la que él estaba sentado- "¿Y?... sucedió algo interesante hoy día. Creo que no acostumbro preguntarte mucho sobre lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, y es importante para un maestro saber como su discípulo pasa su tiempo cuando no esta entrenando; ayuda a un mejor entendimiento."- el maestro de Otaru habló pausadamente mientras observaba las reacciones de su aprendiz, quien al parecer se estaba tensando un poco y de manera involuntaria.

- "No sucedió nada interesante Shishou... solo estuve por alli con Masami-kun como siempre."- Otaru mismo no se explicaba el porque había dicho eso, y se comenzó a sentir realmente nervioso en aquel momento.

- "Ah... el chico Okibo si no me equivoco; si, parece ser un buen amigo tuyo... supongo que es un día bien empleado entonces. Prepara la cena y luego ve a dormir, tendremos un entrenamiento un poco mas fuerte que de costumbre el día de mañana; creo que es hora de enseñarte una nueva técnica, ya mañana veremos si sirves para ella."

Otaru miró a su maestro y asintió feliz... ¡UNA NUEVA TECNICA!, eso significaba que estaba un paso mas cerca de convertirse en todo un samurai; así que el joven discípulo apuro la preparación de la cena para ir a dormir temprano y que el día siguiente llegase mas rápido.

Por su lado Hiko Seijuro 12° miró a su emocionado discípulo y movió ligeramente la cabeza con una semisonrisa saliendo de sus labios. Era un joven muy vivaz sin duda, e impetuoso también... y ya prácticamente estaba en la difícil etapa de la adolescencia. Esperaba no solo sobrevivir a ello, sino también lograr formar al muchacho como un digno sucesor del estilo Hitten Mitsuryugi Ryuu; y si para ello debía cortar ciertas ideas de raíz de la mente de su joven alumno... lo haría; un discípulo suyo no tenía tiempo para amoríos de adolescentes, aún cuando fuese injusto para el muchacho, pero eran tiempos difíciles, no había tiempo para esa clase de justicia solo para sobrevivir. El maestro suspiró y se levantó de su asiento a la entrada de la cabaña. La vida era injusta, cierto; pero así era la vida de aquel momento.

Durante toda la semana siguiente, y la siguiente y la que siguió a esa semana y así por casi dos meses, Otaru aprendió muchos nuevos movimientos y técnicas de su maestro, y debía de admitir que cada día que pasaba solo podía esperar al día siguiente para conocer que nueva técnica aprendería, o que tan fuertes serian las lecciones ese día. Más sin embargo, durante esos dos meses, también había tenido que admitir para consigo mismo (y muy difícilmente) que moría por que llegase su día libre para bajar al pueblo; pero ya no era solo para pasar un rato agradable jugando con los muchachos, sino para verla a ella mirándolo jugar con los muchachos, o para ayudarla a cargar sus comprar ese día, o simplemente para verla reír por cualquier tontería mientras se encontraban sentados en algún tronco viejo conversando de cosas sin sentido. Si, por fin lo había admitido a si mismo... las palabras de Masami eran ciertas; tal y como él mismo se lo habría dicho el mismo día que le presentó a Mikomi-chan estaba 'total, completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ella'... y de seguro Masami haría todo un alboroto al saber que tenía la razón ¬¬ casi y podía escuchar su risa sarcástica luego de decirle a todo pulmón 'Te lo dije'... hmmp. El asunto en si era saber ahora como manejaría aquel nuevo descubrimiento en su vida... ¿cómo podría estar ahora en el mismo lugar donde estaba Mikomi-chan?... ¿respirando el mismo aire mientras aquellos ojos azul profundo lo observaban y aquella cabellera ondeaba al viento cual marejada de fuego en el aire?... ¡¿Y de donde rayos había sacado él tanta cursilería de pronto???!!!... eso de estar enamorado de verdad lo estaba afectando.

Otaru se sentó en el suelo dejando de lado su espada y su entrenamiento en ese momento, puesto que su maestro lo había dejado haciendo ejercicios con la espada al verlo tan desconcentrado ese día, y si era sincero llevaba casi 3/4 de hora moviendo la espada de manera mecánica sin estar realmente atento a lo que hacia, su mente volaba por otros rumbos.

- *¿Y si le pido que sea mi novia?¨*- se preguntó a si mismo y de manera repentina el chico, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza ante esa alocada idea sin saber una vez más de donde había salido- *¿Y si me dice que no?*- pensó el chico siguiendo con el hilo de sus pensamientos sin contestarse a si mismo de donde había salido aquello y ya sin tomarle importancia tampoco.

Otaru suspiró pensando en que sería el fin del mundo para él si aquella dulce chica de 14 años le decía que no... 14 años... era tan bonita para tener la misma edad que él; aunque bueno, ella era menor por algunos meses, pocos en realidad; aunque él ya estaba a punto de cumplir los 15. ¬¬ Otro pensamiento estúpido, ya para que molestarse en saber de donde salían.

- *¿Y si me dice que si?*- el chico volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez aún más fuerte de todas las anteriores- *¿Me pregunto a que sabrá un beso?... ¿Me pregunto si sabré dar besos?... ¿Y si lo hago mal?.*- se preguntó a si mismo el chico de pronto demasiado preocupado, había estado ocupado en cosas muy importantes como el entrenamiento, sus amigos y conociendo todo sobre los hombres del Emperador como para preocuparse por besos... pero en aquel momento comenzó a pensar que había dejado de lado algo muy importante en su saber... pero igual... ¿con quien hubiese practicado?... ¿Masami?

Otaru hizo un gesto de desagrado al pensar en aquello, no le parecía para nada agradable aquel pensamiento; y segundos después volvió a suspirar y sonrojarse mientras extraños pensamientos invadían su mente por primera vez en su vida... Mikomi-chan como su novia... su prometida... su esposa... la madre de sus hijos... juntos los dos por el resto de sus vidas. El chico sonrió de manera estúpida para su completa ignorancia.

- *¿Qué tipo de regalos le gustarán?... ¿que dulce será su favorito?... me gusta como le queda su kimono verde, la hace ver como una verdadera diosa... ¿será el verde su color favorito?... hmmm...*.

**********

Esa semana, cuando por fin llegó el día para bajar al pueblo, Otaru tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no flaquear ante su maestro, estaba tan nervioso al pensar en volver a ver a Mikomi-chan que todo le temblaba. Pero por un milagro lo logró (eso y el hecho de que su maestro estuviese algo resfriado ese día), y poniéndose su mejor ropa, o por lo menos la más limpia que tenía en ese momento ya que no había lavado la ropa esa semana porque hacía mucho frío... el chico bajó al pueblo con un torrente de euforia surcando sus venas.

- "Ohayoo... Amai-kun."- lo saludó Masami al verlo llegar, y silbó de manera traviesa al verlo tan arreglado- "Lindo traje... no sabia que había que vestirse tan bien para jugar con nosotros amigo."- sonrió malévolo Masami, pero Otaru no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus palabras, lo que hizo al muchacho alzar una ceja de manera intuitiva.

- "Ohayoo Masami-kun... oye, ¿por si acaso Mikomi-chan no ha llegado aún?."- preguntó el chico un tanto nervioso.

- "Nooo... no que yo sepa amigo."- Masami contestó con suspicacia y tras ver a su amigo sentarse en la esquina donde siempre esperaban a Mikomi-chan únicamente para mirarse los dedos con gran atención; se sentó a su costado y esperó en impasible silencio en aquel alejado rincón.

Los minutos pasaron, y a pesar de la decepción del resto del grupo al decirles Masami que ese día no jugarían luchas (porque Otaru ni cuenta se daba de que hubiesen otras almas por el lugar); Masami se quedó junto a su amigo y lo miró con algo de lástima cuando los minutos se transformaron en horas y la chica no llegaba.

- "¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo a Mikomi-chan?."- preguntó de pronto consternado Otaru.

- "No... de seguro algo la retraso o no pudo salir de su casa por ayudar a su madre. Tu sabes que Mikomi-chan ayuda mucho en casa, ella misma nos lo ha contado."

- "Si... supongo que no siempre va a poder venir."- la desilusión era notoria en la voz de Otaru, y Masami sonrió para si mismo.

- "El festival de otoño es dentro de dos semanas, podrías invitarla a ir... es un bonito ambiente, muy romántico."- Masami escogió con cuidado sus palabras y tuvo que aguantar con mucho esfuerzo la risa al ver a su amigo casi atragantarse con el aire al escuchar la última frase- "¡No finjas conmigo Otaru!... te conozco mejor que nadie Amai-kun, pareces un cachorro sin sabes como pedir que te saquen a jugar. Entonces, ¿ya puedo decir 'Te lo dije'?."- dijo el muchacho en medio de una enorme sonrisa.

Otaru se sonrojó y sonrió finalmente. A Masami no podía ocultarle casi nada... DIABLOS!!!...

- "Si, si... adelante, puedes decirlo una vez más para variar."

- "¡Genial!... porque TE LO DIJE!!!... y ahora vamos a ayudarte a planear como se lo dirás porque aparte de baka eres torpe; y sin mi ayuda no podrás hacer nada de manera decente."

- "¡OYE!... que quieres decir con eso. Soy completamente capaz de decirle por mi mismo a Mikomi-chan que me gusta todo en ella, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel blanca como la nieve y como le queda su kimono verde; que es la niña más dulce del mundo, y su voz es como el canto de ruiseñores, que sus manos son preciosas, que me muero por ella y que es lo más importante en el mundo para mi y que quiero que sea mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos y que quiero por lo menos media docena de ellos... así que muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero puedo valerme solo, y si la pienso invitar al festival para pedirle que sea mi novia... gracias por la idea."- dijo el chico casi sin respirar ante la estupefacción de su amigo quien no sospechaba que aquello fuera tan 'grave'. Claro que aquello no se comparó a la cara que puso el pobre Otaru al ver a una por completo sonrojada Mikomi mirándolo de manera fija a los ojos, con una mano en el pecho justo donde se encontraba latiendo como loco su corazón.

- "Yo... a... aaa..."- la situación se había vuelto bastante atípica; incluso Masami estaba sin saber que hacer. Otaru quería que la tierra se lo tragase, ahora Mikomi se iba a asustar y no iba a volver a verla nunca más en la vida.

Entonces, ante el completo asombro de ambos chicos; aquella dulce jovencita, quien en aquellos momentos parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse debido a la excesiva irrigación sanguínea que de pronto presentaba su rostro; se adelantó 3 pasos con tanta fuerza como la que podría presentar una pequeña florecilla contra el viento y se puso frente a Otaru con aire decidido; y con Masami como único e incrédulo testigo de los hechos, la joven tomo aire y dijo...

- "Me.. encantaría.. i-ir.. al festival contigo... Otaru-kun."- y tras decir aquello dio un rápido y primer besito a la mejilla del joven antes de salir despavorida cual liebrecilla asustada del lugar.

Los dos chicos se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos, antes de que un suspiro de Otaru rompiera lo increíble del momento y el chico se dejase caer de nuevo donde había estado sentado momentos antes.

- "Wow..."- fue todo lo que dijo Masami luego de mirar con incredulidad a su amigo y antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

Por fin Masami se paró y jaló a su amigo de su sitio, poniéndolo en marcha rumbo a un lugar conocido.

- "Vamos a mi casa viejo, le pediré a mi papá que te haga una taza de té verde bien fuerte... creo que la necesitas."

- "Aja."- contestó Otaru no muy informado de lo que estaba haciendo.

Masami rió con ganas mientras caminaba con un brazo alrededor del hombro de su recién comprometido amigo... Definitivamente se experimenta algo nuevo cada día.

El viaje a la casa de Masami duro un poco, puesto que su casa estaba un tanto alejada de los suburbios de Kyoto, prácticamente fuera del pueblo. Otaru básicamente no se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían hasta que se encontró frente a la enorme mansión que tan calurosa y humildemente su amigo llamaba 'su casita'. La verdad era que la familia de Masami, la familia Okibo, era una de las más poderosas de la ciudad económicamente hablando debido a su prosperidad como comerciantes; sin embargo era difícil saberlo al conocer a los miembros de la misma debido a su sencillez... y en si los miembros de la familia eran Masami, su padre y el hermano de su padre; el resto de los habitantes de la enorme mansión se componía de la servidumbre, la cual sabía de sobra Otaru eran tratados como parte de la familia. La madre de Masami había muerto un par de años antes, Otaru aún podía recordar a aquella amorosa y buena mujer que le ofrecía triple ración de almuerzo cada que caía por la casa; y aunque la pérdida de la señora fue un duro golpe para la familia, el padre de Masami, un hombre por demás cariñoso para con su hijo y el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban, había hecho hasta lo imposible por brindarle todo el cariño y atención posibles a su hijo, así como prepararlo para ser un hombre de bien tal y como la difunta madre de su mejor amigo tantas veces había dicho... y es que allí donde se lo veía, Masami estaba bastante bien instruido en letras, historia e idiomas extranjeros; aún cuando aquello parecía casi imposible a simple vista.

- "¡OTOU-SAAAANNNNN!!!!.... ¡Ya llegué y traje a Amai-kun conmigo!."- gritó Masami al entrar a la casa luego de pasar el enorme y bien arreglado jardín.

- "Buenas tardes señorito Masami."- saludó un anciano mayordomo que salió al encuentro de los recién llegados- "Buenas tardes joven Otaru."

- "Buenas tardes Sota, ¿pasaron todos un buen día en casa?."- saludó Masami con entusiasmo a aquel buen hombre que tan bien conocía.

- "¡Oh, si señorito!. El amo Yaturo estuvo todo el día en su taller haciendo jarrones con nuevos modelos; por lo que entendí quiere mostrarle el nuevo diseño que aprendió, se lo veía muy emocionado."

- "Bien, veo que mi Otou-san pasó un buen día; me alegro mucho. De seguro que ahora esta con toda la ropa llena de arcilla, debe estar muy entretenido. ¿Y mi tío?."

- "El amo Shinosuke estuvo fuera todo el día y aún no llega señorito."- dijo con un suspiro el anciano, con lo cual Masami tuvo que sonreír.

- "De seguro esta por allí con algún amigo y su adorado jarrón de sake."- dijo de buen humor el muchacho. Su tío era en verdad todo un caso, además de ser muy divertido claro estaba.

Pronto el padre de Masami ingresaba en el vestíbulo, tal y como lo predijo su hijo lleno de arcilla de pies a cabeza y con un rostro que mostraba gran felicidad al ver a su hijo de vuelta.

- "Masami, que bueno que hayas vuelto a casa. ¡Pequeño Otaru!, hacía mucho que no nos visitabas, ya te estaba extrañando mucho."- el padre de Masami tomó las manos del joven espadachín entre las suyas con calidez mientras recibía al chico a quien conocía desde hacía tantos años.

- "Bueno... gracias señor."- dijo un tanto avergonzado y mucho más despabilado Otaru, quien en verdad quería a la pequeña familia de su amigo como suya propia.

- "¡Pero que elegante estas!."- notó entonces el padre de Masami al ver mejor a Otaru- "¿Algún evento especial del cual me perdí?."- preguntó curioso el hombre mayor.

- "No mucho."- se apresuró a decir Masami en lugar de su amigo- "Solo que se le declaró a la chica que le gusta."- Masami sonrió con malicia al ver el rostro colorado de su amigo y las ganas del mismo de salir corriendo de la habitación.

- "OH!, ¡Genial!... tenemos que brindar por eso entonces."- una voz con tonos graciosos se dejó escuchar en la entrada, y un hombre de unos 40 años apareció ante todos.

- "Shinosuke, ¿donde estabas?. Ya se que eres un adulto y todo lo demás, pero por lo menos avisa si vas a llegar tarde o al día siguiente para no estar preocupándome así por ti. Sabes bien que...."- el señor Yaturo fue interrumpido por su hermano menor.

- "Que la familia es muy importante para ti. Lo sé onii-san y lo siento. Me encontré con un viejo amigo y nos pusimos a hablar de nuestras vidas... lo usual. Comenzando por que aún vivo a costa de mi hermano mayor y nunca me casé. Brindemos por eso."- dijo con genuino humor y un guiño Shinosuke-san, dándole un trago más al sake.

- "Solo espero que no hayas bebido demasiado hermano, sabes que te puedes sentir mal después. Si necesitas algo solo avísame, ¿de acuerdo?."

- "Haaaaiii... pero deja de preocuparte tanto que sabes que me es casi imposible emborracharme; lo cual no es siempre bueno."- el hombre miró a su hermano poner cara de 'No me refería a eso', así que cambió rápido de tema mientras giraba su atención hacia Otaru- "Pero dejemos de hablar de mi y veamos; ¿dijiste que Otaru-kun se comprometió hoy?, pues ya es hombre así que como mínimo tiene que celebrar como uno. Una copa para el joven, Sota; hay que celebrar."

- "Tio Shiiiiiiinnn... sabes bien que Otaru no toma. Además no dije que se comprometió, solo que se le declaró a la chica... aún no sabemos si esta comprometido."- Masami presentó una gran sonrisa maliciosa al decir aquello mientras miraba a su avergonzado amigo bajar su cada vez mas rojo rostro, haciendo que los tres adultos presentes miraran a los jóvenes con interrogación.

- "¡Bueno!, como sea sobrino. Igual creo que es hora de que tu amigo tome su primer trago, creo que lo necesita. Además... nadie ha vivido realmente hasta tomar un buen sake."

Otaru suspiró y sonrió; en verdad llegar a la casa de Masami lo relajaba siempre y agradecía a su amigo el haberlo llevado con dicho propósito. Luego de aquello el joven pasó una tarde animada, riendo con las ocurrencias de Shinosuke-san, siendo objeto de la astucia de Masami y sintiéndose bien con las atenciones de Yaturo-san para con él, las que tanto le recordaban a su propio padre. Y cuando llegó la noche casi sin sentirse, el chico tuvo que ser calmado de nuevo al darse cuenta que se le había hecho tarde.

- "¡¿Que haré Masami?!... mi maestro va a matarme, y encima no llegaré hasta dentro de un par de horas. Si no me ves de aquí a una semana lleva flores a mi tumba."- dijo el chico con preocupación.

- "Otaru-kun, es demasiado tarde en verdad. Será mejor que te llevemos en el carruaje, llegarás mas rápido así."- se presentó de pronto el padre de Masami con un abrigo puesto y listo para salir.

- "Otou-san tiene razón, mejor te llevamos... por lo menos eso podemos hacer."- Masami secundó a su padre, y pronto tanto Otaru como Masami, su padre e inexplicablemente el tío de éste se encontraban rumbo al camino que conduciría a Otaru a la cabaña de su maestro.

Fue trabajoso para los muchachos disuadir al padre de Masami de ir a hablar él mismo con el maestro de Otaru, pero finalmente Otaru agradeció el viaje y subió rápidamente por el camino de la montaña mientras que Masami y su familia daban media vuelta a los caballos y regresaban por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.

Lo que nadie distinguió, fue al hombre que se encontraba en la rama alta de un árbol esperando la llegada de su discípulo.

- *Hmm... ese carruaje elegante es sin duda de la familia del chico Okibo; y el que hayan traído a mi discípulo hasta aquí a esta hora... Así que por eso salió bien vestido, tenía una reunión en casa de su amigo; al parecer aún no me tengo que preocupar por el otro tipo de problemas en la vida de mi deshi. Bien, supongo que por esta vez puedo perdonarle el retraso.*- pensó para si mismo Hiko Seijuro 12° mientras bajaba de un salto de aquella rama y llegaba al suelo solo para comenzar el camino de vuelta a su cabaña de manera tranquila, sin más pensamientos que el entrenamiento que le daría a su discípulo durante esa semana.

**********

Al día siguiente, Hiko notó con sorpresa a su discípulo un tanto pensativo (algo poco común en el muchacho), y tan distraído como lo había estado las últimas semanas, pero ligeramente diferente a la vez; más no le dio importancia hasta esa tarde, cuando el muchacho se le acercó con cautela para hablarle de manera sumisa; algo por completo extraño en la actitud normal de su discípulo.

- "Disculpe Shishou..."- Otaru se acercó a su maestro junto con el almuerzo del mismo y luego de servir la comida se dirigió a él muy suavemente.

- "¿Si?, que sucede deshi."

- "Bueno... verá... dentro de dos semanas es el festival de otoño, y..."

- "¿Y?."

- *Espero que Masami me disculpe por meterlo en esto más de lo que esta, pero...*- el muchacho suspiró antes de empezar a hablar- "Quedé con Masami-kun y su familia para ir desde temprano, y pues yo se que a usted no le interesan mucho esas actividades... y bueno, no es eso lo que quería decir, sino... quisiera poder salir desde más temprano y quedarme donde Masami-kun hasta el día siguiente, para poder quedarme en el festival toda la noche Shisou... porque ya tengo 14, y pues yo..."- el muchacho quedó sin habla, no tenía ni idea de que más decir, se había enredado todo.

- "Tienes un horario establecido, perderás muchas horas de entrenamiento si te tomas el tiempo que me pides."- manifestó Hiko 12° con tranquilidad empezando a comer.

- "Entonces no saldré esta semana para compensarlo Shisou, y si le parece bien así entonces quisiera saber si acepta."- el chico pedía a todos los dioses que por favor le hicieran caso en sus ruegos; ese día quería pasar con Mikomi-chan el mayor tiempo posible, y si eso significaba no verla esta semana T_T que así sea.

Hiko Seijuro 12° miró con atención a su discípulo y suspiró, al parecer el chico solo quería salir a divertirse, y le estaba proponiendo un buen intercambio de tiempo.

- "Pero luego no me vengas esta semana con que te deje salir, que no lo haré... a menos que no quieras ir al bendito festival de otoño."

- "¡Si maestro!."- el chico dijo feliz antes de tomar su propio almuerzo y comenzar a comer con ganas.

- "Y además quiero que tu mente vuelva a tu entrenamiento, no sé por donde anda últimamente pero es perjudicial para tu futuro como 13° maestro del estilo Hitten Mitsuryugi Ryuu."

- "Si maestro."- volvió a repetir Otaru una vez más, solo que ahora en tan solo un murmullo. Era verdad, últimamente solo podía pensar en Mikomi-chan e iba a ser muy difícil controlarse, lo sabía... pero las personas maduras y responsables podían con todo en su vida, incluyendo el amor; y el día anterior había tenido una larga conversación con Okibo-san (el padre de Masami) acerca de la responsabilidad y la enorme dicha de tener a alguien especial en tu vida. El señor le había dicho que debía de aprender a equilibrarlo todo, y eso no solo le haría la vida más fácil, sino que haría que Mikomi-chan se sintiera orgullosa de él, pues se volvería una persona más madura... ^_^ y él quería que Mikomi-chan se sintiera muy pero muy orgullosa de él. Así que si se trataba de madurar, maduraría lo más pronto posible.

- "... deshi, me estas escuchando..."- entonces la voz no muy feliz de su maestro ¬_¬, sacó a Otaru del aquel lugar mental privado en el cual se encontraba... al parecer su maestro llevaba buen tiempo hablándole de algo de lo cual el chico no había escuchado ni una mísera palabra.

- "Ha.. hai.."- Otaru sonrió a medias y se concentró en su almuerzo. Eso de volverse responsable y madurar no era tan fácil después de todo -_-U

Los días que siguieron fueron duros para Otaru, el entrenamiento que le daba su maestro era cada vez más fuerte y estricto. Y cuando llegó el día en el que se suponía bajaría al pueblo, el chico no pudo evitar el deprimirse un poco debido a que no podía salir ni verla a ella o sus amigos; sin embargo el chico hizo acopio de voluntad y decidió pasar aquel día como cualquier otro, e incluso entrenar con mayor empeño.

- *La próxima semana podré estar todo el día con Mikomi-chan, y por fin sabré lo que ella siente por mi.*- se repetía una y otra vez el joven con el correr de los minutos, horas y días. Y finalmente el día del festival llegó.

Esa mañana (bien tempranito) Otaru preparó el desayuno, su ropa de fiesta y respiró hondo, y apenas su maestro se levantó para desayunar; Otaru lo recibió dándole su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- "Veo que cuando dijiste todo el día hablabas en serio."- dijo el maestro de manera pausada, el joven asintió levemente permaneciendo en la misma posición.

Hiko Seijuro 12° suspiró y se puso frente a su discípulo junto delante de la entrada de la cabaña.

- "Recuerda que debes de vencer mi defensa... no importa que tan tarde llegue a ser, no te permitiré partir hasta que lo logres, sabes cuales son las reglas. Y no pienso hacerte esto fácil muchacho, espero que tengas eso en cuenta"

Otaru nuevamente asintió y pensó en que era necesario hacer aquello rápido, necesitaba ver a Mikomi urgentemente; una cálida sensación lo invadió por completo. Y lo que sucedió a continuación fue increíble en verdad, puesto que si bien Hiko-san arremetió desde un principio con fuerza, el chico también lo hizo... y en menos de 10 minutos, Otaru había conseguido su propósito. Hiko-san estaba anonadado, no podía creerlo; la velocidad y agilidad de su deshi habían sido mayores de las que jamás había visto en él. Pero más increíble fue verlo desayunar en 2 minutos, ir a bañarse y volver en menos de 5 (aún desnudo =*n.n*=) y cambiarse y arreglarse muy afanosa y elegantemente en menos de 10.

- "¡Nos vemos mañana por la mañana Shishou!... prometo volver temprano."- gritó el muchacho ya en la lejanía mucho antes de que Hiko pudiese terminar de salir de su asombro y levantarse del suelo.

- "¿Que demonios le esta pasando a mi discípulo."- se pregunto en voz alta a si mismo el maestro mientras se dirigía a tomar sus primeros alimentos aún tibios. Aquello era en verdad muy extraño, tal vez si merecía la pena que indagase sobre aquello después de todo.

**********

Otaru corrió tan rápido como una flecha camino al pueblo, y al llegar respiró profundo y se dirigió al rincón donde siempre se reunía con Masami y Mikomi mientras intentaba que su respiración se normalizase un poco. Mientras esperaba pudo notar lo agitada que se veía la gente yendo y viniendo de un lado hacia el otro mientras terminaban con los últimos adornos y demás preparativos que seguramente habían empezado un par de días atrás. Otaru volvió a revisar si lo tenía todo bien. Su dinero estaba en el bolsillo de su gi, tenía el pelo arreglado por lo que pudo palpar con el torso de su mano, su cara ya estaba limpia porque se la había lavado antes de llegar a su lugar de espera... y tenía buen aliento (eso se lo había indicado muy específicamente Shinosuke-san, aunque aún no entendía porque, pero bueno). Pasó como media hora y el chico aún se encontraba solo, y comenzó a impacientarse por ello. ¿Y si Mikomi-chan se había arrepentido a último momento?, ¿Y si no quería volver a saber nada de él?... ¿y si...?

- "Ohayoo, Amai-kun."- de pronto la voz de Masami lo sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos, haciéndolo de paso dar un salto por el susto- "¡Quieto hombre!, no vaya a ser que te me mueras aquí mismo y antes de saber si la respuesta es si o no."- dijo malicioso el chico.

- "Eso no es gracioso Masami-kun."- Otaru gruñó aún agitado y con una mano en el pecho.

- "Si lo es para mi."- Masami se sentó al lado de su amigo y se relajó- "Te extrañamos la semana pasada."- dijo Masami mirando a la laboriosa multitud al igual que su amigo.

- "Tuve que intercambiar tiempos... todo el día de hoy por quedarme la semana pasada... hmmmm, Masami..."

- "¿Si?."

- "Le dije a mi Shishou que me iba a quedar a dormir en tu casa... ¿te molestaría si..."

- "¡Por supuesto que puedes quedarte en casa Otaru!."- Masami miró entonces a su amigo con algo de resentimiento ante la falta de confianza- "¿Cuando las puertas de mi casa han estado cerradas para ti?, esa pregunta ni se pregunta amigo."

- "Arigatou."- Otaru no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo por temor a que este se burlara de las lágrimas de emoción que asomaban por sus ojos.

- "Baka."- fue todo lo que dijo Masami antes de que un momento de silencio se formara entre los dos, luego Masami comentó muy suavemente- "Mikomi-chan tampoco vino la semana pasada."

El mundo se le cayó a pedacitos a Otaru. ¡NO HABIA IDO!!!... tal vez ya no quería saber de él, tal vez no la iba a volver a ver nunca más... tal vez...

- "Ohayoo Masami-kun... Otaru-kun."- de pronto una suave y conocida voz inundó el ambiente mientras el corazón del joven espadachín latía como desesperado en su pecho- "Siento no haber venido la semana pasada, pero tuve que quedarme para poder venir todo el día y no solo durante la tarde."- dijo aquella misma voz con un tono tembloroso y asustadizo, pero a la vez lleno de emoción.

Otaru levantó la vista suavemente, y casi muere al ver lo hermosa que se veía Mikomi frente a él. Llevaba aquella hermosa cabellera roja recogida en un delicado peinado adornado simplemente con un ganchillo para el cabello que alguna vez el mismo Otaru le comprase en una barata con algo del poco dinero que ahorraba al ayudar dos horas a la semana cargando pesadas cajas para un comerciante del mercado. Al bajar su vista por el rostro de la joven pudo notar aquel rubor que cubría sus mejillas y la hacían ver como un ángel, y al bajar aún más la vista pudo notarla vestida con su kimono verde... aquel que a él tanto le gustaba y estaba seguro de haberlo dicho en aquella declaración inconsciente de sus sentimientos hacia la chica. Otaru quedo no solo extasiado, quedo por completo embobado.

- "O-ohayoo Mikomi-chan."- el chico saludó por completo embobado, y se levantó torpemente de su sitio para acercarse hasta Mikomi luego de eso, solo que no tenía la más mínima idea de para que se acercó a ella; así que simplemente hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y estrechó su mano en saludo. Masami estaba muriendo por destornillarse de la risa en aquel mismo lugar. Mikomi por su lado observó al joven con algo de confusión y finalmente sonrió de manera graciosa; y respirando hondo y haciendo acopio de valor besó en la mejilla a un idiotizado Otaru.

- "Ya, ya... mejor nos vamos a la feria; vamos antes de que los tenga que empujar a ustedes dos hasta allí; aunque tal vez tenga que hacerlo, de ser por ustedes se quedan allí parados viéndose como bobos por el resto del día y no he venido para eso."- Masami pasó un brazo por el brazo de cada uno de los tortolitos, y situándose en medio partió con aquellos dos bien sujetos hacia el lugar de la diversión.

Y luego de eso Masami estuvo pegado a los dos jóvenes durante gran parte de la mañana, lo cual fue un poco vergonzoso para la pareja, aunque Masami parecía estar pasándola muy bien en verdad. Luego de un par de horas Otaru se resignó y decidió que la iba a pasar muy bien a pesar del mal tercio que los acompañaba, aunque la verdad no hizo las cosas muy bien que se dijera. Cuando trató de atrapar un pecesito dorado para Mikomi terminó todo mojado solo Buda sabía como; cuando le compró un dulce a la joven la pequeña perrita de Mikomi saltó de improviso y se llevó el dulce, haciendo que Otaru la persiguiese durante un muy buen rato solo para regresar por completo derrotado; y finalmente Masami ya se estaba convirtiendo en una plaga con el pasar de las horas. Otaru se lo llevó a un lado para hablar con él.

- "Oye Masami... no es que no te quiera ni nada de eso, pero... ¡¿Tienes que seguirnos a todos lados?!, me gustaría estar a solas un rato con Mikomi-chan por si no lo has notado."- dijo el chico con cara de pocos amigos.

- "¡Claro que lo noté Amai-kun!."- respondió entonces con gran frescura el muchacho a su amigo para completa sorpresa de éste- "Y ya me preguntaba para cuando me ibas a decir que me fuera, como que te demoraste mucho. Pero en verdad no pienso dejarlos solos hasta que Mikomi-chan te responda 'delante mío' si es tu enamorada o no... aunque es obvio que si, pero quiero que lo diga. Y como me involucraste en esto desde el mismísimo primer día, creo que tengo el derecho de escuchar el si. Así que solo tienes que preguntarle y yo escuchar la respuesta y listo."- dijo muy ufano el joven.

Otaru se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, y un ligero tic comenzó a formársele en el ojo.

- "Eres odioso, ¿lo sabías?. Con amigos como tu..."

- "Si, si; ya sé... no puedes vivir sin mi. Ahora vamos o nunca los dejo solos"- Masami empujó a Otaru hacia donde se encontraba Mikomi.

Entonces Otaru respiró hondo y miró a su amigo y luego a su amada, y sonrió nervioso.

- "Ejem... Mikomi-chan, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte..."

- "¿S-si?."- preguntó la chica nerviosa.

- "Bueno, quisiera saber si tu quisieras ser..."- Otaru sintió como su lengua se pegaba al paladar de nuevo, más vio la mirada burlona de Masami y decidió armarse de valor todo lo que pudiese para finalmente preguntar- "¿Quisieras... quisieras ser..."

- "Si."- respondió de pronto la joven sin esperar que el chico terminase la pregunta que trataba de formular con tanto empeño.

- "¿Si?... ¡Si!."- casi gritó Otaru y sonriendo tomo la mano de su ahora oficial enamorada.

Masami sonrió entonces ya dejando aquel aire medio malévolo de lado por un rato para observar la felicidad de su mejor amigo; más pronto retomó su anterior actitud solo para decir con sorna.

- "Pues entonces tienen hasta un par de horas antes del anochecer para divertirse; porque a esa hora y sin importar donde estén me les apareceré para arrastrarlos hasta mi casa a comer. Es que mi otou-san y mi tío se mueren por conocerte Mikomi-chan."

- "¿A... mi?."- preguntó la chica algo insegura.

- "¡Por supuesto que a ti!, ya que como familia adoptiva secundaria de mi queridísimo amigo Amai-kun, tenemos que terminar de dar el visto bueno a su relación. Por mi parte ya lo tienen."

- "¡¿Que... queeee?!."- preguntó el chico incrédulo, sin saber si Masami estaba bromeando o hablando en serio.

- "Un par de horas antes del atardecer... donde quiera que se encuentren."- repitió Masami una vez más mientras se alejaba a paso lento y se perdía entre la multitud.

- "A veces en serio que no lo soporto."- masculló Otaru mientras miraba a su amigo perderse de vista. Más pronto volvió la vista hacia ella nuevamente, y allí estaba aquella divina aparición de cabellos de fuego mirándolo por completo sonrojada, a la vez que el mismo Otaru podía sentir su rostro incendiarse. Nunca creyó el joven poder ser tan feliz.

Sin mediar palabra, solo sosteniéndose uno al otro la mirada, ambos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y se dispusieron a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el lugar seguidos de cerca por la pequeña _Numa_. Aquel sería el primero de muchos felices días, pensó entonces Otaru mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano de Mikomi. El resto del día fue apacible, y exceptuando el hecho de que Otaru perdió su dinero sin querer; fue un día genial (aunque el muchacho se sintió mal por no poderle comprar nada bonito a Mikomi -_- cosas de la vida)

Y de pronto y tal como lo anunciase Masami antes de desaparecer, el chico se presentó poco antes del atardecer y llevó, como buen metido, a los dos chicos uno de cada mano, directo hasta la casa Okibo. Fue memorable el momento en el cual tanto el padre como el tío de Masami salieron a recibir a los recién llegados.

- "Juro que te haré pagar por esto el día que tengas enamorada, Masami."- dijo en voz bajita Otaru a su amigo, el cual presentaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Como se estaba divirtiendo!.

Y luego de una agradable cena, la joven se marchó para su hogar junto a la perrita, mientras que los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Masami para conversar.

- "¡¿Perdiste tu dinero?!... ¿y por qué no me buscaste entonces?, sabes bien que podría haberte prestado algo de dinero Amai-kun."- Masami parecía un tanto resentido.

- "Si... si, lo sé. Es solo que, no sé... supongo que no quería arruinarle el momento a Mikomi, de seguro y se habría sentido mal por ello, tu la conoces."

- "Bueno, pero para la próxima vez avisas. Pero pasando a algo más interesante, ¿y?, ¿cómo te fue amigo?... ¿la besaste?."- la pregunta de Masami hizo que Otaru casi se atragantase con el té que en aquel momento estaba tomando.

- "¡¡¡MASAMI!!!. Las preguntas que se te ocurren."- reprochó por completo rojo el muchacho.

- "¡Si la besaste!."- gritó Masami mientras se tiraba sobre su amigo y lo despeinaba por completo- "Ese es mi Amai-kun. Sabía que no te había instruido en vano; algo se te tenía que quedar a pesar de lo baka."

- "¿De que hablas?."- el chico preguntó molesto mientras luchaba frenético por quitarse a Masami de encima- "Si que yo sepa tu no has besado ni una sola vez a ninguna chica."

Y los dos muchachos rieron con ganas, y el resto de la noche ambos jugaron, lucharon y rieron. La vida era buena para Otaru en aquel momento, por fin parecía que todo estaba en su lugar.

**********

Luego de aquel día, Otaru y Mikomi se reunían cada vez que podían, ya sea en el día libre de Otaru o de ser posible cualquier otro día que el joven supiese que iba a ser enviado al pueblo por algún mandando de su maestro. El chico trataba de hacerle o comprar pequeños regalos a Mikomi y ésta a su vez le llevaba deliciosos bocadillos hechos por ella con mucho esmero. Y a pesar de que la relación de ambos era por completo desconocida tanto para la familia de Mikomi como para el maestro de Otaru; la familia Okibo los había colmado de bendiciones.

Además, Otaru había descubierto que tenía talento para la alfarería, puesto que en una de las tantas veces que Yaturo-san le había preguntado si quería intentarlo, Mikomi había insistido en verlo trabajar con las manos, y el joven no había podido decir nada excepto si. Y la verdad le había gustado trabajar la arcilla, se había sentido bien al llenarse las manos con el húmedo material mientras le daba forma a lo que hubiese podido ser una verdadera belleza (aunque no lo fue, su primer jarrón le salió bastante torcido). Y luego de eso el chico volvió a intentarlo varias veces más, con Mikomi como su espectadora y animadora.

- "Cada vez te sale mejor Otaru-kun. Podrías trabajar como alfarero tal vez en el futuro, creo que sería bonito."- le dijo alguna vez la joven a Otaru, mientras el chico terminaba de asearse luego de un intento de hacer un pequeño jarroncito.

- "¿Tu crees?."- preguntó el joven entonces nervioso.

- "¡Claro que si!. Otaru-kun es todo un artista, y por eso estoy muy orgullosa."- la muchacha expresó poniendo gran enfasis en sus palabras mientras intentaba no trabarse en lo que decía debido a lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

- "Hmm... bueno. Pero yo voy a ser un samurai, el futuro 13° Maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryuu... no sé si además podré ser alfarero, Mikomi-chan."

- "Pero ser samurai es tan peligroso... no quisiera que nada te pasara nunca Otaru-kun. Tengo miedo de perderte algún día."- la joven dijo de pronto, con tristeza y la voz en un hilo.

- "Mikomi..."- Otaru miró a la joven intensamente- "Pero no puedo dejar a mi maestro, yo soy ya su 2° discípulo, no puedo permitir que pierda otro discípulo. Le debo demasiado como para darle esa pena... pero tal vez luego de convertirme en maestro..."

- "Luego... ¿Que quieres decir con eso?."- la joven preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

- "¿En que clase de casa te gustaría vivir, Mikomi-chan?."- el chico preguntó rojo y nervioso.

- "¿En que... clase de casa?."

- "Si, ¿como te imaginas tu vida en el futuro?."

- "Ah!... bueno, pues... yo me imagino en una casita en medio de un huerto... pequeña pero acogedora. Sembraría mis propios vegetales y tendría una cabra para ordeñar leche... y ovejas, y..."

- "¿Y...?"- Otaru instó a la joven a continuar, realmente le interesaba mucho saber aquello.

- "Y tendría muchos... niños... a mi alrededor... y..."

- "¿Y...?"

- "Y ambos los cuidaríamos... porque serían nuestros niños."- terminó de decir la joven bastante nerviosa y acalorada.

Y Otaru sonrió plenamente. Aquello era justo lo que había querido escuchar.

- "Y supongo que podría construir un horno para los jarrones... se puede arar la tierra y ser alfarero al mismo tiempo."- terminó de decir Otaru mientras se acercaba a la joven y la besaba de manera tierna en los labios- "Sabes que quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿verdad Mikomi-chan?."

- "Hai, yo también lo deseo Otaru-kun, más que cualquier otra cosa; quiero que todos sepan que yo soy la señora de Amai Otaru."- respondió Mikomi mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Otaru, tras lo cual ambos jóvenes permanecieron un largo momento en silencio. 

Mientras que desde la puerta, Masami daba una última mirada a sus amigos y suspiraba mientras daba media vuelta. Se sentía feliz por ambos sin duda, pero le preocupaba lo que pudiese suceder si las familias de ambos chicos se enteraban. Solo podía esperar que todo terminase bien.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, medio año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**********

Otaru y Mikomi estaban en medio de su cita, habían pasado un día agradable y Mikomi sostenía con aprecio una pequeña muñequita de arcilla que Otaru le había regalado ese día. Él mismo la había hecho para ella. Y en aquel momento ambos jóvenes se encontraban paseando y conversando por el gran mercado de Kyoto.

- ¿Kenshin?... ¿Amai Kenshin?."- preguntó por tercera vez un incrédulo Otaru a una sonriente Mikomi (N. de A: traducido es algo así como 'dulce corazón de espada' =-.-=U, juzguen ustedes mismos.)

- "¡Hai! Creo que suena adorable. ¿No lo crees así, Otaru-kun?."- Mikomi parecía demasiado feliz ante aquella propuesta. Quería que el nombre de su primer varoncito fuese ese y al parecer nada la iba a hacer cambiar de idea. Otaru finalmente solo sonrió y asintió, ya le enseñaría a su pobre hijo a tomar el nombre de manera deportiva, tal y cual él mismo había tenido que hacerlo toda su vida- "Y para niña... hmmm... ¡MITSU!."- la joven exclamó triunfante.

Otaru la miró y pues... aunque empalagoso (Mitsu= Miel; Amai Mitsu= Dulce Miel (o por allí) =n.n=) el nombre de niña si le gustó.

- "Bueno, ya tenemos los primeros nombres, pero aún tenemos que escoger muchos más."- sentenció Otaru, después de todo iban a tener por lo menos 6 niños- "Pero tenemos mucho tiempo. Por ahora me parece que esta bien con lo que tenemos."- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, la cual secundó la joven.

- "Hmmm... ¡si!. Creo que por ahora es suficiente."- la joven dijo feliz, y estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Otaru, cuando un pequeño niño de unos 7 u 8 años salió de entre la multitud y le arrebató la muñeca a Mikomi, tras lo cual se alejó tan rápidamente como apareció.

- "¡Mi muñeca!."- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la joven antes de ver a Otaru desaparecer también detrás del niño, y de paso ser seguido por _Numa_ quien para variar los estaba acompañando (y es que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Otaru y _Numa_ aún no se llevaban para nada bien), y Mikomi se quedó parada en medio de la calle esperando a que Otaru apareciese.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el joven por fin volviese, pero lo hizo sin la muñeca.

- "Si logro atraparlo.."- masculló el joven con furia, más el dulce toque de la mano de Mikomi en su rostro lo apaciguó.

- "Es solo una muñeca, no es para tanto Otaru-kun."

- "Bueno."- suspiró el muchacho y ambos chicos siguieron su día.

Más luego de unas horas, el mismo niño volvió a aparecerse delante de la joven pareja; y lo único que detuvo a Otaru de darle unos buenos coscorrones a aquel ladronzuelo fue Mikomi.

- "¡Tu!... ¿como te atreves a..."- comenzó a decir un muy molesto Otaru, más Mikomi lo tranquilizó, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que el niño tenía compañía.

Una pequeña nena de unos 5 o 6 años se encontraba detrás del niño, y además entre los brazos de la nena se encontraba la pequeña muñeca que esa mañana Otaru le había dado a Mikomi. La nena salió desde su lugar adelantándose hacia la pareja.

- "Gracias."- dijo mientras señalaba la muñeca. La pareja no entendió.

- "Ella... quería agradecerles... por el regalo de cumpleaños."- dijo entonces el niño mirando hacia otro lado. Era obvio que no había sido su idea el volver a ver a aquellas personas.

Mikomi pudo sentir como el corazón se le contraía en el pecho, mientras que Otaru comenzaba a sentirse torpe. Mikomi entonces se adelantó hacia la pequeña niña e hincándose frente a ella le preguntó con suavidad.

- "¿Así que tu eras la del cumpleaños?."- preguntó mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita.

La nena asintió y dijo con inocencia.

- "Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kara... cumplo así."- dijo mientras extendía por completo los dedos de una mano y dos dedos de la otra donde sostenía a la muñeca, señalando que cumplía 7 años.

- "¿Ya siete?."- se sorprendió Mikomi puesto que la nena era muy pequeña en tamaño y contextura como para tener 7 años, más la niña asintió- "Bueno, entonces vamos a invitarte un almuerzo de cumpleaños, ¿quieres?."- Mikomi dijo con la voz en un hilo. Lo más probable, había pensado la chica, era que esa niña no hubiese probado una buena comida en mucho tiempo. Los tiempos eran difíciles y cada vez más niños quedaban huérfanos y morían de hambre y frío sin sus padres y demás familiares; Mikomi sufría mucho ante aquello.

Otaru suspiró y sonrió... al parecer iba a haber un pequeño cambio de planes; los que incluían cuatro almuerzos económicos en lugar de dos buenos almuerzos como había planeado. Pero Mikomi ya había decidido, y él siempre le daba gusto a su amada.

La pareja y los niños fueron a un puesto de comida que Otaru conocía bien, y compró allí cuatro porciones. Fue increíble la rapidez con la cual desaparecieron las porciones de los niños, era obvio que se morían de hambre; en especial el niño, quien luego supieron se llamaba Kai. Al pobre lo tuvieron que auxiliar más de una vez en su atoro, puesto que estaba comiendo demasiado rápido. Pronto los jóvenes terminaron cediendo sus propios almuerzos a los niños.

- "¿Y nee-chan no come?."- preguntó inocentemente la niña al ver a la joven pedir su almuerzo para llevar y cedérselo a la nena.

- "Yo ya había comido antes y estoy llena."- mintió la joven- "Pero como era el cumpleaños de Kara vinimos de nuevo, así que creo que puedes guardar esa comida para después."- la joven siguió hablando con la nena sentada en sus rodillas.

Por otro lado estaban Otaru y el pequeño Kai, puesto que Otaru estaba hablando de una manera un tanto más seria con el chico.

- "Entonces tu aldea fue atacada; ya veo. Hmmm... ¿y no te quedo ningún familiar?, ¿estás seguro?."- Otaru preguntó al chico, puesto que éste le acababa de contar que hacía pocas semanas su aldea, que se encontraba al sur de Kyoto, había sido atacada por bandidos y habían matado a la mayoría de los adultos. Y al quedar con pocos recursos disponibles, las familias sobrevivientes no quisieron ocuparse de bocas extras que alimentar.

- "¡Por supuesto que si!. No hubiese traído a Kyoto a mi imouto si no estuviese seguro. Hemos pasado hambre y frío, y no fue por mi gusto, pero no iba a permitir que separaran a Kara de mi, mucho menos que la vendieran a tratantes de esclavos."- dijo el niño bastante molesto. Kai apenas y tenía 10 años, pero era bastante maduro para su edad, aunque en realidad e igual que su hermana, se veía mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era.

Otaru medito un rato y luego observó hacia donde se encontraban sentadas su Mikomi y la pequeña. Podía ver aquella luz en los ojos de Mikomi, sabía muy bien que la joven se había ya encariñado con la nena y no podía dejarlos ni a ella ni al pequeño, sin un lugar seguro donde quedarse. Entonces el joven pensó que tal vez podría pedir ayuda a Masami... en realidad era la única persona a la cual podría pedir ayuda, pensó el joven con una sonrisa.

- "De acuerdo chico, ven conmigo que tengo una idea."- dijo en un suspiro de resignación el joven.

- "¡Oye!, ¡¿A quien le llamas chico?!. ¡Para tú información yo ya soy todo un hombre!. ¡Y no necesito de tu caridad ni la de NADIE!!!!"- se quejó Kai con una gran vena resaltando su inconformidad por la denominación; más Otaru solo lo miró de reojo para luego ignorarlo y seguir su paso.

- "Mikomi-chan, vamos a la casa de Masami. Trae a Kara-chan contigo."

- "¡Hai!."- la joven respondió emocionada y siguió junto con la pequeña, con lo cual no le quedó de otra a Kai más que seguir al resto entre gruñidos.

Y una vez en la residencia de la familia Okibo...

- "Oh!, así que Masami no está."- dijo algo preocupado Otaru cuando Sota-san le dijo que el joven había salido esa mañana y no volvía hasta dentro de dos días.

- "¡Otaru!, ¡Mikomi!. ¿Han venido a visitar a este viejo?."- de pronto la voz cálida y familiar de Okibo-san llenó el ambiente; tras lo cual muy pronto el hombre maduro se presentó ante los recién llegados todo lleno de arcilla por todos lados- "¿y estos pequeños?."- preguntó curioso al llegar a la puerta y ver a cuatro recién llegados.

- "Yo soy Kara, y cumplo así."- dijo inocentemente la pequeña al hombre adulto por saludo, dejando a Yaturo-san un tanto confundido.

Luego de eso, mientras Sota y Mikomi se encargaban de ambos niños (llevando a Kai a regañadientes por cierto), Otaru conversó seriamente con Yaturo-san buscando saber si el padre de su amigo podía darle una pequeña ayuda con el asunto.

- "... y en sí esa es la historia Yaturo-san; y quisiera saber si puede ayudarme a buscarles algún lugar donde quedarse. Tal vez trabajando en alguna casa de conocidos suyos, por lo que veo Kai podría hacer muy buen trabajo, y Kara podría servir como doncella de alguna dama cuando crezca un poco más."- terminó de decir Otaru, puesto que esa era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido.

Más Yaturo-san permaneció en silencio ante la propuesta de Otaru, y luego cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos mientras adoptaba una postura seria dijo con determinación.

- "No, esa no es una solución en mi opinión."

- "¿No?."- preguntó el joven confundido, puesto que no le veía nada de malo a la idea.

- "En absoluto. Otaru-kun... nuestro país esta en una situación que empeora a cada momento, y es muy probable que tu no lo sepas puesto que eres muy joven y vives alejado de las noticias sobre los acontecimientos de las altas jerarquías; pero últimamente se habla de cada vez un mayor número de facciones inconformes con la actual regencia del Japón. Es cierto que siempre han existido grupos que no están de acuerdo, pero cada vez aumenta más... y es muy probable que no sea este año ni el próximo... o tal vez tampoco en 5 años; pero algo grande y terrible se acerca. Soy solo un comerciante, es cierto, pero eso no me impide preocuparme; y el hecho de que la orfandad sea cada vez mayor es prueba de que mis preocupaciones no están sin fundamento. Hace mucho que quiero ayudar de alguna manera muchacho, pero no encontraba como hacerlo. Por fin tu me has dado la respuesta."

- "¿En serio señor?."- preguntó un confundido Otaru puesto que no entendía como la conversación había dado un giro tan drástico.

- "Así es. No soy un hombre joven y por eso no creo que pueda luchar de manera física en lo que se viene; pero tengo otros recursos. Tengo una casa bastante grande, pero vacía; y un ingreso de dinero que no solo me asegura a mi y a los míos un futuro estable, sino que podría ser usado en beneficio de otros... además... además me siento solo, Otaru-kun."- el hombre ahora parecía triste, y Otaru no supo que decir. Yaturo-san continuó- "Siempre quise una gran familia, con muchos niños corriendo a mi alrededor. Estar lleno de hijos y nietos; una esposa dedicada que me acompañase y tal vez... incluso... bueno, eso no importa. Pero mi amada se fue y Masami no se interesa en sucederme en el negocio, además del hecho de que ya no es un niño... él no me necesita como antes."- el hombre paró de nuevo y sonrió tristemente, y Otaru solo pudo continuar en silencio- "Es por eso que ahora sé lo que debo hacer, y todo te lo debo a ti jovencito. ¡Sota!."

- "Si señor."- dijo el buen anciano apareciendo ante el llamado del señor de la casa.

- "Prepara una habitación para los pequeños, desde ahora se quedarán en esta casa y serán tratados como miembros de la familia."

- "Si... si señor."- dijo un confundido Sota, pero obedeció sin cuestionar a su señor.

Más de pronto el pequeño salió de una de las habitaciones contiguas donde se encontraba junto a su hermana y Mikomi, y avanzó hacia el señor de la casa, puesto que había escuchado las órdenes que el señor había dado y tenía algunas cosas que decir al respecto.

- "¡Oiga señor!... ni mi imouto ni yo queremos caridad de nadie. No pienso quedarme en un lugar sin hacer nada, ¡Me oyó!... no quiero deberle nada a nadie."- la verdad era que Kai no era muy confiado, y tanta amabilidad no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo...

- "Dime pequeño... ¿alguna vez pensaste en ser alfarero?."- el hombre preguntó amable mientras palmeaba dulcemente la cabeza del ahora confundido chico.

- "¿Al- alfarero?."- pregunto Kai inseguro.

- "Aja, es una buena profesión. Todo el mundo necesita vasijas, jarrones y floreros... podría ser tu herramienta de trabajo cuando crezcas. ¿Te gustaría aprender?."

- "Pues..."- el pequeño estaba muy confundido; aunque sonaba bien, era una manera de ayudarse solo de grande.

- "Por supuesto yo te enseñaría, aunque no soy profesional, pero no es tan difícil. Lo único que te pediré es que estudies con afán. Eso si, vas a tener que ayudar de vez en cuando en la casa, aunque eso lo hacemos todos... y llevaras mi apellido, eso también te lo pediré. ¿Aceptas?, creo que es un buen trato; y no es por caridad, créeme."

- "Pues... pues supongo que si."- el chico dijo un tanto inseguro aún mientras parpadeaba confundido, puesto que no entendía bien en que se estaba metiendo.

Otaru suspiró y sonrió mientras veía al hombre guiar al pequeño al taller, seguramente y le iba a da la primera lección de alfarería al pequeño tal y como se la había dado a él hacía algún tiempo ya. Bueno, por ahora todo estaba bien, solo faltaba ver la reacción de Masami al saber que la familia había crecido n_n de seguro e iba a ser divertido.

**********

El tiempo siguió su curso, y con él algunas cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Masami realmente se había sorprendido al encontrar a los nuevos habitantes de la residencia Okibo a su llegada, pero lo más divertido según Otaru fue la manera en que la pequeña Kara se le pegó a su amigo, y la cara de éste al tener que llevarla prácticamente a todos lados (aunque Otaru juraba y rejuraba que a su amigo, la idea de llevar a su nueva hermanita menor a todos lados no le desagradaba del todo). Por el otro lado, Otaru y Mikomi andaban cada vez más enamorados, y en los casi 10 meses que llevaban juntos ya se habían hecho a la idea de como seria la boda y como seria su futuro hogar; se conocían al 75% los gustos del otro y siempre buscaban la manera de sorprenderse entre si con pequeños detalles. La vida estaba medio rosa para ambos y disfrutaban cada segundo de ésta.

Sin embargo un día Mikomi pareció perder aquella luz que la llenaba de vida y que Otaru podía sentir se reflejaba en su corazón, y la joven comenzó a andar preocupada y cabizbaja.

Otaru se sintió preocupado por aquella extraña actitud en su Mikomi-chan, y comenzó a buscar maneras de alegrarla y hacerla reír; y así, los días que pasaban juntos, Otaru se la pasaba haciendo mil y un payasadas y tonterías para su linda Mikomi. Resultaba a veces, pero no por mucho tiempo. Y fue así que un día que estaban juntos, la joven ya no reía ni se alegraba por nada. Estaban a punto de cumplir 11 meses de enamorados.

Otaru observó una vez más a Mikomi y al no tener una mejor idea de como alegrar un poco a su linda novia, decidió llevarla a aquel lugar especial que había descubierto un par de semanas antes.

- "Mikomi-chan, ven conmigo. Hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte, pero debemos llegar antes de que se oculte el sol."- Otaru dijo alegre y tomando a Mikomi de la mano comenzó a guiarla por el camino hasta que salieron del pueblo y se tropezaron con una alta colina cuya falda estaba rodeada por una gran cantidad de vegetación que impedía el paso.

- "¿Que es este lugar Otaru-kun?."- la joven preguntó curiosa.

- "Vamos a subir la colina Mikomi-chan, la sorpresa está arriba."- dijo Otaru emocionado.

La joven evaluó su situación y medio sonrió.

- "Lo siento, no creo poder subir por allí, sobre todo porque no soy buena subiendo cuestas."- la joven habló con la voz en tono de disculpa, Otaru la miró y sonrió.

- "¡AH!, pero yo tengo un camino especial. Además no te debes de preocupar por la subida, de eso me encargo yo."- el joven en verdad parecía muy animado.

Nuevamente Otaru tomó la mano de Mikomi y la guió hacia un lado del camino comenzando a bordear aquella colina, y de pronto una especie de camino entre la vegetación, rodeado por lindas florecillas silvestres se presentaba ante la mirada extasiada de la joven.

- "Bien, ahora solo es subir, no te preocupes."- Otaru dijo sacando a Mikomi de sus pensamientos, y sin el menor aviso, el chico se hincó de rodillas con la espalda hacia su novia y dijo con alegría.

- "Sube, yo me encargo del resto."

Mikomi miró incrédula a Otaru pero igual subió a la espalda de este, tras lo cual Otaru se paró y comenzó a subir de a pocos y con cuidado aquel camino que llevaba a la cima de la empinada colina. El ascenso fue un poco largo, y Mikomi pudo notar que luego de unos 15 minutos el joven comenzaba a parecer cansado, pero al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que estaban por llegar, y si decía algo para regresar sería echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo y las buenas intensiones de su querido Otaru. La joven se limitó a callar y apoyar el rostro en la espalda del joven; el cual sonrió ante la acción de su amada.

Finalmente unos cuantos minutos después el chico anunció que habían llegado, y Mikomi casi y perdió el aliento ante el hermoso espectáculo. Frente a ella se mostraba un pequeño jardín de flores silvestres que adornaban la colina, en medio del cual se alzaba un pequeño pero hermoso árbol de cerezo. Era hermoso en verdad. Y además, el cielo presentaba un hermoso espectáculo con el ocultar del sol en las montañas que se cernían frente a ellos.

- "Es... hermoso."- fue todo lo que la joven alcanzó decir mientras tomaba asiento sobre la mullida alfombra de flores que se extendía a sus pies.

Otaru se sentó al lado de Mikomi y ambos observaron al sol retirarse y poco a poco dejar paso a la enorme luna llena que parecía haber volteado su rostro hacia la tierra solo para contemplar a aquella enamorada pareja.

- "Te regalo la luna si la quieres, podría tomarla en este momento para ti. Será nuestra luna, Mikomi-chan."

La joven se apoyó en el hombro de Otaru y suspiró. Un dulce silencio invadió el lugar por unos breves minutos

- "Ya se está haciendo tarde Mikomi-chan, te llevaré a casa en un rato si te parece bien."

- "Mmmm... si."- respondió la joven con aire triste y ausente una vez más, Otaru la observó preocupado, aún más que durante el resto del día que habían estado juntos y por fin frunciendo el ceño se atrevió a preguntar.

- "Mikomi... Mikomi mírame. ¿Qué te está pasando?, te ves tan triste, sabes que no me gusta verte asé. Cualquier cosa que te esté sucediendo dímela, te ayudaré en lo que pueda."

Mikomi por fin miró a Otaru, y sin más explicación la joven comenzó a llorar amargamente; lo cual hizo que Otaru solo se preocupase más mientras la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía tratando de protegerla de lo que fuese en medio de sus brazos.

- "¡Mikomi!... ¿Mikomi que te pasa?, me estás asustando koi(2)."

- "Lo siento... lo siento tanto Otaru; es que yo... yo no sé que hacer. He tratado de que no suceda, pero no encuentro una solución... ¡Lo siento!."

- "¿Una solución a que?, Mikomi no te entiendo, por favor dime lo que te pasa para poder ayudarte."

La joven alzó el rostro del pecho de Otaru y miró al joven a los ojos.

- "Mis padres... ellos dicen que... que estoy prometida a otro. Me lo dijeron hace unos meses Otaru, que me voy a casar con otro... ¡Y no quiero!, yo te quiero a ti, solo a ti."- la joven susurró lo último en medio de lágrimas nuevamente contra el pecho de su amado.

Otaru se quedo de piedra. ¡NO!, no podían arrancar a Mikomi de su lado, nadie tenía derecho a hacerlo. Debía de pensar en algo y rápido, pero nada le venía a la cabeza, no sabía como enfrentar el problema.

- "No... no llores Mikomi-chan, por favor... no llores. Lo resolveremos de alguna manera, te lo prometo, nadie te arrancará de mi lado."

- "Pero Otaru, me voy mañana mismo. Traté de hacer cualquier cosa y ya todas mis ideas se han terminado; ya no tengo ninguna otra opción Otaru, no se que hacer."

Otaru sintió que su mundo se esfumaba ante las palabras de Mikomi... mañana, dejaría de ver al gran amor de su vida mañana. No, no lo iba a permitir.

- "Entonces escapemos."- dijo el muchacho decidido y mirado de pronto fijamente a la joven.

- "¿Que?."- la joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba- "No... no podemos hacer eso. ¿Y tu maestro?, dijiste que no permitirías que tu maestro perdiera otro discípulo, que eso lo haría muy triste."

- "Mi maestro ya no importa ahora Mikomi, todo lo que me importa eres tú. Ya veremos como nos las arreglamos, no te dejaré pasar hambre o frío, lo juro; pero no permitiré que nadie te separe de mi lado, es lo único que tengo claro en este momento; por favor, confía en mi."

- "Pero Otaru..."

- "Confía en mi Mikomi... mi Mikomi, nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase, te lo juro."- Otaru dijo aquello con tono de no querer ningún argumento en contra; y para dejar bien en claro aquello último besó a Mikomi en los labios para acallar más protestas.

Pero lejos de terminar rápidamente; Otaru ahondó el besó y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, echó a Mikomi suavemente sobre las flores mientras seguía besándola. Finalmente luego de un rato, y con ambos chicos con los corazones y las respiraciones agitados, los labios se separaron, y Otaru miró de manera intensa a Mikomi.

- "Nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado."- repitió el joven de manera distraída mientras repartía besos ligeros sobre el rostro de la muchacha- "Jamás."- dijo el joven sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Sin darse cuenta, la respiración de ambos jóvenes se aceleró aún más; y las manos de Otaru comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven por encima de la ropa, haciendo que Mikomi comenzase a gemir.

- "Mikomi-chan..."

- "Otaru-kun..."

Las palabras se confundieron con suspiros, que pronto se convirtieron en gemidos; y en el calor de aquella noche de primavera ambos chicos se entregaron al otro de la manera más profunda, convirtiéndose en uno bajo aquella luna como único testigo de lo ocurrido.

**********

- "Mikomi... Mikomi lo siento, no llores por favor."- el joven abrazaba a la temblorosa muchacha que se encontraba apretada a él. Otaru no podía creer lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, nunca creyó que aquello sucediese así... nunca pensó que aquello fuese así. Jamás se había sentido tan bien como cuando él y Mikomi se amaron, pero ahora sentía que le había quitado a su amada algo demasiado importante, había tomado la pureza de su Mikomi... ahora eran...- "Ahora eres mi esposa Mikomi, ya no puedes ser de otro, y te voy a cuidar, te lo prometí antes y vuelvo a prometértelo ahora."- Otaru rogó que sus palabras tranquilizasen a Mikomi, pues eran verdaderas.

- "Otaru..."- Mikomi por fin levantó el rostro para mirar al chico, más un momento después volvió a hundirse en el abrazo de su ahora amante- "No quiero que me dejes nunca Otaru, por favor no me dejes nunca."

- "Nunca Mikomi... mi Mikomi-chan, nunca."- y durante un rato más ambos chicos quedaron abrazados.

De pronto la joven hizo un ademán por incorporarse.

- "¡Mmm... ay!."

- "¡¿Te hice daño?!- preguntó Otaru aterrorizado.

- "No... no te preocupes."- Mikomi se secó las lagrimas y sonrió, pero Otaru no quedó satisfecho y a pesar de la vergüenza de Mikomi revisó a su amada.

- "¡Tienes sangre!... ¡Estás sangrando, te lastime!. ¡Un doctor, tengo que llevarte con un doctor!."- el chico comenzó a gritar asustado, más Mikomi lo detuvo.

- "Estoy bien, en serio... una vez... una vez mi abuela me habló de su noche de bodas."- la joven se sonrojó visiblemente bajo la luz de la luna- "Mi madre nunca se enteró por supuesto... mi abuela me dijo entre otras cosas... que esto es normal, la primera vez."- Entonces la joven revisó sus vestimentas y suspiró aliviada. Era una suerte haberse puesto su kimono rojo aquel día, su madre no se daré cuenta si estaba o no manchado.

- "¿Segura?... es decir..."

- "Si."- la joven se aferró una vez más al pecho de Otaru.

- "Nos veremos mañana en la salida norte de la cuidad."- dijo entonces el joven- "Lleva solo lo necesario; te estaré esperando allí antes de la salida del sol."- Otaru entonces tomó el rostro de Mikomi delicadamente y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos- "Y no me iré de allí hasta que tu llegues conmigo. Todo lo demás no importa Mikomi, solo tu me importas."

- "Si."- la joven asintió, y luego de un rato más ambos chicos se terminaron de arreglar las ropas y Otaru muy delicadamente descendió tal y como había ascendido con Mikomi en su espalda.

El chico llevó a su amada lo más cerca que pudo de la casa de ella, y luego se despidió con un beso, recordándole que se verían en la salida norte dentro de unas pocas horas; luego volvió a la cabaña de su maestro una vez más. Tendría que ser rápido.

- "Llegas tarde deshi."

- "Lo siento mucho shishou, no volverá a suceder."- respondió el joven inusualmente serio, retirándose a dormir casi de inmediato.

Hiko 12° sintió una actitud demasiado extraña y alejada de parte de su discípulo, lo cual le pareció en exceso extraño. Pronto él también se retiró a descansar.

**********

Durante el tiempo en el cual el maestro estuvo fuera de la cabaña frente a la fogata, justo donde lo había hallado Otaru al llegar; el joven se apuró en guardar en una bolsa todo el dinero que tenía reunido, un par de trajes, ropa interior y una daga. Aspiró hondo y se metió en su futón; esperó durante varias horas a que su maestro hiciese lo propio y se durmiera, y un par de horas antes del amanecer se escabulló con sus cosas y su espada de la cabaña sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

- *Discúlpeme shishou, pero Mikomi es mi vida entera. Disculpe a este deshi suyo por haberlo decepcionado.*- fueron los últimos pensamientos del muchacho antes de emprender la carrera hasta su destino.

Más a pesar de la larga espera, Mikomi nunca apareció (suena de fondo la canción "Waiting for you", ending de la serie "Bubblegum Crisis 2040"). El sol salió y Otaru esperó bajo un árbol al inicio de la salida norte, pero la joven no llegó, a pesar de que el joven levantaba la cabeza esperanzado al sentir pasos acercarse en dirección del pueblo de Kyoto. Y por fin la tarde cayó.

- "Así que aqui estabas."- de pronto una voz conocida hizo que Otaru temblase, más no se atrevió a levantar el rostro- "Te he buscado por todo el pueblo, temí que hubieses hecho alguna idiotez."- aquel hombre continuó, más Otaru siguió sin siquiera levantar el rostro, y lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a correr por su rostro- "Fui a buscarte a casa del joven Okibo; lo encontré afuera de su casa y hablé con él, se sorprendió tanto como yo por tu desaparición, parecía algo nervioso por ello; intuí que algo sabía y no me le separé hasta que me dijo que tú y aquella jovencita con la que te había visto antes habían estado saliendo por casi un año. Me sentí un poco... desilusionado, debo admitirlo; por no haberme dado cuenta del todo a pesar de sentir que algo me ocultabas, por el hecho de que no me lo dijiste. Aunque luego me puse en tu lugar y creo que yo tampoco lo hubiese comentado a mi maestro de ser tú."- Hiko Seijuro 12° miró una vez más a su discípulo buscando alguna respuesta, esperando que éste lo mirase de frente aunque fuese una vez; pero Otaru continuaba mirando al vacío mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del joven discípulo- "Decidí ver si aquella joven tenía algo que ver con tu desaparición y la de tus cosas, así que fue a su casa a averiguar que pasaba."

Por fin Otaru demostró un cambió al dejar de respirar ante las últimas palabras de su maestro..

- "Tu amigo, el joven Okibo, fue conmigo; así que puedes verificar lo que te digo con él. Al llegar a su casa no encontramos a nadie, y preguntamos donde uno de los vecinos; nos dijo que durante la noche se armó un enorme escándalo en la casa de la joven, al parecer ella había tratado de huir la noche antes de que la llevasen a otro pueblo con el prometido elegido por la familia para ella. Tu novia fue llevada esta mañana por sus padres donde su futuro esposo, el que estés aquí es una pérdida de tiempo."

Finalmente Otaru miró a su maestro con una gran furia reflejada en la mirada; aunque en parte esta disminuyó al notar por primera vez en su maestro una mirada de preocupación para con su persona. No se veía en absoluto molesto, de lo cual tenía todo el derecho del mundo; más bien parecía un poco triste, algo decepcionado... y también preocupado. Entonces Otaru se tranquilizó un poco antes de hablar.

- "Le prometí que no me movería de aquí hasta que ella viniese, y pienso cumplir. Se que encontrará la manera de llegar."- dijo el joven antes de voltear el rostro una vez más hacia la nada; después de lo cual el chico no volvió a decir palabra alguna.

Hiko miró a su discípulo un rato más y luego hacia el suelo; el obligarlo a volver con él no mejoraría la situación, el chico debía de volver por su cuenta o no volver.

- "A pesar de todo, y a pesar de lo que pienses de mi; estaré esperando tu regreso deshi."

- "No volveré shishou, lo siento; dejo el entrenamiento, no seré su sucesor. Esperaré aquí a Mikomi y luego nos iremos los dos a iniciar una vida juntos."- el muchacho habló sin siquiera ver a su maestro.

Hiko suspiró, dio media vuelta y se fue. Al parecer aquello era peor que cualquier castigo que pudiese imponerle a su discípulo; aceptar que había perdido a esa joven sería la prueba más dura que aquel joven seguramente afrontaría en toda su vida.

Otaru no se movió del lugar en las horas que siguieron, y ya bien entrada la noche Masami llegó hasta aquel lugar corriendo, con algo de comida para su amigo.

- "¡Otaru!, no pude creerlo cuando tu maestro me dijo que estabas aquí... ¿que paso amigo?."- el chico preguntó mientras le daba el paquete de comida a su amigo y se sorprendía ante el mal estado que presentaba el rostro de este.

Otaru miró a Masami y no pudo evitar llorar por un rato. Comió algo de lo que Masami le llevó y le contó lentamente lo que había sucedido.

- "No me iré de aquí hasta que ella venga, estoy seguro de que ella logrará llegar aquí; ella es muy fuerte Masami, ella vendrá."

Masami miró a su amigo sin decir palabra alguna por un momento.

- "Si... yo también creo que ella vendrá."- dijo finalmente el chico y se quedó un rato más junto a Otaru, más pronto tuvo que volver a casa.

Al día siguiente Masami se presentó a primera hora donde Otaru, junto con un par de frazadas, comida y ropa.

- "Espero que no te moleste algo de compañía, amigo."- Masami se sentó junto a Otaru para hacer conversación; y se quedó durante dos días más.

- "Ya vete a casa Masami."- dijo en más de una ocasión Otaru a su amigo, más este se rehusó en cada ocasión.

Y los días pasaron y Masami iba y volvía y Otaru seguía esperando; y pasaron dos largas semanas pero Mikomi nunca se presentó en la salida norte de la cuidad; y finalmente, con el alma en el suelo, sucio y algo agripado, Otaru emprendió el regreso al único lugar que el joven sabía que podía regresar (a pesar de que la familia Okibo le había ofrecido varias veces en esas dos semanas un hogar).

(suenan las últimas notas de la canción de fondo)

- "Tardaste mucho en volver deshi... por lo menos ahora se que a pesar de tu juventud serás un hombre de convicciones fuertes."- Hiko Seijuro 12° recibió a su discípulo una vez más a su lado.

Otaru no dijo nada, solo se retiró al interior de la cabaña en el más absoluto silencio. A partir de entonces lo más importante en su vida sería su entrenamiento.

Un par de meses pasaron pero las cosas ya no fueron las mismas; Otaru había perdido su chispa, ya no jugaba con sus amigos como antes, en realidad ya casi no tenía ninguno, el único amigo que le había quedado era Masami y los únicos que lo trataban además de él era la familia Okibo. Entonces un día el maestro Hiko anunció que irían a otra ciudad a completar el entrenamiento.

- "Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí."- anunció un día- "Es hora de partir."- y así lo hicieron.

Se fueron al este de Japón, a un bosque cualquiera y se recluyeron allí por dos años hasta que llegó el día final del entrenamiento de Otaru, ahora de 17 años; y su maestro le reveló la última técnica secreta del estilo Hitten Mitsuryugi Ryuu y la manera en la cual el joven se convertiría en el treceavo maestro... matando a quien tenía en frente.

- "Es la única manera."- fue lo único que dijo Hiko 12° antes de arremeter contra su discípulo. La batalla fue dura, pero corta, y Hiko Seijuro 12° cayó casi muerto tras el breve encuentro.

- "Ahora... ahora debes ser conocido... co- como... Hiko Seijuro 13°... ahora es... tu responsabilidad..."- fueron las últimas palabras del maestro para con su discípulo antes de morir en sus brazos.

El chico agradeció a su maestro antes de sepultarlo y mirar hacia el oeste. Y Hiko Seijuro 13° decidió regresar al lugar que alguna vez llamase hogar. 

Hiko Seijuro 13° volvió a la ciudad de Kyoto, al lugar donde se encontraba la desvencijada cabaña de madera donde vivió por tantos años, y tras algo de esfuerzo logró repararla de nuevo. El país estaba cada vez peor, habían robos y matanzas por doquier. Pasaron 5 años en los cuales Hiko vivió alejado del pueblo, visitando únicamente la casa de la familia Okibo y el bar del pueblo donde compraba sake, bebida a la que se había adaptado muy bien gracias a la compañía de Shinosuke-san.

- *El sake es un buen remedio para olvidar.*- le habría dicho alguna vez el tío de su amigo luego de que el joven regresase con aquella nueva identidad.

Pasaron algunos años y el joven 13° maestro se convirtió en un joven hombre desilusionado de la justicia del ser humano. Por lo general evitaba tener contacto con la gente del pueblo, las únicas personas que lo conocían eran los habitantes de la casa Okibo. Hiko Seijuro 13° tenía ya 23 años.

(Nota de la autora: la mayor parte del dialogo de Hiko Seijuro 13° que viene a continuación la he sacado de las primeras escenas de "Huellas del pasado", juego de ovas de Rurouni Kenshin sacadas luego del termino de la serie. Estas ovas no son mías y los diálogos tampoco, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... listo, aclaración hecha =n.n=)

Y una tarde cualquiera, Hiko se encontró a si mismo sentado a la orilla del río, cavilando sobre la era que vivía.

- *La era está enferma, también los corazones de la gente.*- eran los pensamientos del joven maestro mientras bebía el último sorbo de sake de la tarde antes de levantarse y comenzar su retorno a casa luego de tomar de nuevo su botella de sake, en la cual podía leerse claramente las palabras 'Vida larga y poderosa'- *Es la época en que cualquier fuego emergente es extinguido. Por más que surja una fuerza grandiosa, no podrá detener el fluir de la época.*- el hombre continuaba pensando con desazón; en verdad aquellos años de soledad habían endurecido su corazón un poco se dijo a si mismo el maestro, había madurado más de lo que él mismo hubiese querido; y de pronto detuvo su caminata y suspiró... por alguna razón y sin ningún motivo ella había vuelto a su mente una vez más- *Mikomi... me pregunto si serás feliz en este momento, si tienes alguien que te cuide como se debe en esta época tan turbulenta. Mi Mikomi, mi hermosa niña, solo deseo tu felicidad.*- continuó pensando el joven hombre mientras reanudaba su paso.

Entonces el sonido de espadas y gritos llegó a sus oídos, y frunciendo el ceño y aguzando el oído y la mirada, se dirigió al lugar en donde pudo sentir que era requerido.

Entonces vio a cuatro hombres, uno de los cuales atacaba a una mujer mientras la arrancaba de los brazos de un niño al cual al parecer había estado protegiendo, y la mujer fue cruelmente muerta por aquel asesino; y el siguiente iba a ser aquel niño. Hiko rápidamente desenfundó su espada e hizo cuenta de los otros tres en menos de un minuto... vulgares ladrones, no eran rivales para el estilo Hitten Mitsuryugi Ryu.

- "¿Quien es ese bastardo?."- preguntó el último de los atacantes.

- "El que va a morir no merece saber quien soy."- respondió Hiko Seijuro antes de destajarlo rápidamente. Después de aquello el joven maestro de la espada miró alrededor con asco y desilusión... solo el chico había sobrevivido; y ahora el pobre muchacho solo atinaba a ver el cuerpo caído de aquella mujer con terror en los ojos, seguramente el pobre muchacho acababa de perder a su familia- "Acudí al llamado de los que eran atacados. Por más que duela, los muertos no volverán jamás. Es bueno, aunque solo te haya servido para crecer."- dijo el maestro al muchacho mientras daba la vuelta y se preparaba para partir- "Ve al pueblo, allí de seguro encontraras alojo temporal y comida."- terminó de decir el hombre ya de espaldas al muchacho mientras se alejaba.

Y luego de eso el hombre se alejó dejando solo a aquel muchacho. Seguramente el chico necesitaba estar solo un momento antes de empezar su ida al pueblo.

- *Esto siempre llena de asco a los que sobreviven. En este infierno la gente muere a manos de asesinos a sueldo; o es vendida y convertida en prostituta, lo cual es otro infierno. Si... todo es consecuencia del pasado y también del presente.*- pensó el hombre con desilusión mientras regresaba a casa.

Pasaron algunos días y el maestro de la espada decidió averiguar sobre el chico, así que fue a preguntar por el a una casa que quedaba camino al pueblo, pero al llegar lo único que recibió por respuesta del dueño de casa fue...

- "El único visitante que hemos tenido en los últimos 4 días fue un perro; nadie más a venido por aquí."

Y Hiko no pudo evitar preocuparse por el muchacho. Tal vez no debió de haberlo dejado solo, tal vez él mismo debió de haberlo llevado hasta la casa de Masami; solo por curiosidad, el maestro decidió ir a ver si el chico seguía en el lugar donde la su familia fue asesinada. Tal vez el muchacho quedó en shock y no se había movido del lugar.

- *Aunque uses la técnica del Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryuu, habrá veces en que no podrás ayudar a nadie. Lo que si es seguro es que con ella enterrarás a los muertos.*- eran los pensamientos del maestro casi llegando al lugar de destino, más lo que vio lo dejó impactado, casi no podía creerlo.

En aquel lugar ya no habían cuerpos, solo tumbas... todos habían sido enterrados, tanto los asesinos como los asesinados, y en medio del lugar y lleno de tierra en ropa, manos y cara; aquel pequeño niño que había sobrevivido se encontraba frente a tres tumbas señaladas por tres grandes piedras, presumiblemente para la familia directa del chico.

- "Enterraste no solo a tus padres... ¿sino también a los bandidos?."

- "Estos no eran mis padres, sino traficantes de esclavos."- dijo el chico haciendo aún mayor la sorpresa del maestro- "Mis padres murieron el año pasado de cólera. No importa que sean asesinos o traficantes, si mueren todos iguales."

El hombre no sabía que responder ante aquello, así que enfocó su mirada ante lo más llamativo del momento.

- "Esas piedras..."

- "Kazumi-san, Akane-san, Sakura-san. Solo pasó un día desde que las conocí; como yo era el único hombre, pensé que debía arriesgar mi vida para protegerlas. Pero todas me cubrieron y dijeron 'solo es un niño'. Solo soy un niño, por eso trato de hacerles una buena tumba; pero solo encontré estas piedras y no tengo flores."

Hiko miró de reojo al chico y luego las piedras mientras abría su botella de sake para luego verter el líquido en generosas proporciones sobre las tres piedras.

- "No es bueno morir sin haber probado buen sake siquiera una vez. Esto es de mi parte."- el maestro dijo con reverencia, sin poder evitar mirar al chico de paso- *Es pequeño y de apariencia fragil, pero tan puro y fuerte de corazón; y ese cabello. Me recuerda tanto a ella... podría haber sido nuestro niño... nuestro...*

- "Gracias... ¿Este...?."- el chico sacó de sus pensamientos de improviso al maestro con sus palabras.

- "Yo soy Hiko Seijuro, maestro de la espada."

- "Espada..."- repitió el muchacho como asociando a aquel enorme hombre con lo sucedido días antes.

- "Chico, no pudiste salvar las vidas de tus queridas amigas, sino más bien esas tres vidas te fueron dadas en prenda. Sobre tu corta vida pesan las de ellas, y esa deuda servirá para sañalar cual es tu camino. Lo que ahora llevas sobre los hombros aumentará aún más tu razón de velar por los demas y eso te permitirá sobrevivir y proteger las cosas importantes."

- "¿Proteger?."

- "¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?."

- "Shinta."

- "Es demasiado noble, no va con un espadachín. A partir de ahora te llamarás Kenshin."

- "¿Ken... shin?."

- *Si, Kenshin... esta es mi retribución para contigo mi querida Mikomi; aunque ya no nos volvamos a ver nunca más, daré lo mejor de mi a este muchacho en tu nombre...*- pensó el maestro para si mismo, y mirando al muchacho le dijo- "Y yo te daré algo... ¡Muy preciado!."- tras lo cual tomó a aquel muchachito de cabellera rojiza bajo su cuidado, y en cierta manera adoptándolo como lo más cercano a la familia que siempre quiso.

**********

De pronto una densa niebla envolvió a un Hiko de más de 40 años ahora, y de entre aquella espesa niebla salió la figura de una mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada azul profundo.

- "Y sin embargo y a pesar de todos estos años, tú me esperase... Otaru-kun, volviste a Kyoto por mi y me esperaste... pero nuestros tiempos no coincidieron. Escapé de la vigilia de mi familia en cuanto se dio la oportunidad, y me mantuve oculta cuanto pude. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada y supe que tenía que volver a tu lado como pudiese; pero no lo logre al final."- la mujer parecía triste y cansada.

- "No Mikomi-chan, no digas eso... lo hiciste bien, fui yo él que debió de esperar por más tiempo; ¡Más bien debí de ir detrás tuyo y recuperarte!... todo fue mi culpa mi koi... todo fue..."

- "¡No!, no lo digas, sabes que no es cierto. Te convertiste en un gran hombre, fuiste un padre para ese muchacho, y lo convertiste a él en un gran hombre también. Eres un buen padre, y lo hubieses sido también para nuestro hijo... aún tienes oportunidad de serlo, nunca es demasiado tarde."

Hiko negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- "Él me odia y tiene razones para hacerlo, nunca podrá considerarme un padre... es lo único que me queda de ti, y ahora que lo sé es cuando más imposible es para mi tenerlo a mi lado."

- "Otaru... él es parte de mi como lo es de ti, y es por eso que lo último que puede hacer es odiarte."- la mujer sonrió y de pronto comenzó a alejarse.

- "No Mikomi, ¡espera!, no te vayas... eres todo lo que tengo ahora. Ya nada me queda."- Hiko trató de alcanzarla pero ella ya no estaba- "Mikomi..."- susurró el hombre antes de caer de rodillas tan fuertemente como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**********

- "¡Mikomi!."- el hombre por fin despertó mientras gritaba aquel nombre una vez más.

- "Itai(3)..."- el sonido de una voz familiar hizo a Hiko ver hacia un lado solo para ver a su discípulo sentado en el suelo a un par de metros de donde este se encontraba echado en su futón. Al parecer el muchacho había caído sentado debido al repentino movimiento de su maestro. Más pronto el chico estaba de nuevo al lado de su mentor y con cara de alivio- "Ah!, shishou... me tuvo muy preocupado. Ha estado inconsciente por casi tres días, ya no sabía ni que hacer... no ha comido nada, y se ve tan débil. Por favor espere un rato mientras le traigo algo de té caliente y unos pasteles de arroz que preparé, debe de alimentarse. ¿Se siente bien shishou?, porque no me responde... ¿Shishou..?."- Kenshin continuó hablando, pero su maestro no lo escuchaba.

Hiko se encontraba pensando en otro lugar y tiempo. Todo había sido tan real, tan vívido; había soñado con aquella época de su vida junto a su amada Mikomi, aquel año inolvidable y feliz que pasó con ella, y luego los siguientes que pasó sin ella. Lo había revivido todo y le dolía, sobre todo porque ahora sabía que él le había fallado, aún más de lo que nunca pudo imaginarse... y el saber que Shinomori-san era en verdad... Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del maestro, quien solo me metió más profundamente en el futón ignorando por completo a su discípulo y al resto del mundo. ¿Qué nadie podía entender que solo quería desaparecer de aquel horrible mundo y nada más?... ¡¿Era tan difícil de comprender aquello?!.

Y finalmente y cerrando los ojos, el hombre lloró con rabia, ira y sintiéndose por completo inútil... si, eso era lo que había sido y lo que aún era; un inútil, porque no pudo hacer nada por ella, nada... ni siquiera pudo terminar de darle aquella luna que le prometió... 

****

Fin del tercer capítulo

Notas de la autora.

Listo, el tercer capítulo ya está arriba, y bueno, ejem... espero que una vez más me tengan lástima y no me maten demasiado; sobre todo porque sin mi presencia el fic nunca se terminará de hacer.

Bueno, me salió un poco tristón al final; pero estaba predicho, no puedo hacer nada más al respecto; Mikomi es un personaje a quien he llegado a querer mucho, pero contrario al común de mis actos, a ella la maté antes de siquiera contar su historia, y eso no se puede cambiar. Espero no ser causante de ninguna lagrimita por allí; y si más bien disfrutaron del capítulo me sentiré mucho mejor.

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es el final de esta historia, así que espérenlo y no se molesten si demoro en hacerlo. Aquellos que han estado conscientes durante los últimos días han tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y tal vez una esperanza se presente para aquellos que aún tienen la oportunidad de tomarla; la vida da muchas vueltas, y algunos cambios pueden llegar a ser buenos desde un punto de vista nuevo.

Como siempre, gracias a aquellos que me mandaron sus reviews y mails, gracias por sus comentarios; mi hechicera coautora y yo estamos emocionadas por ello, así que sigan escribiéndonos, nuestros mails son kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com (chibineko) o mikki_chan01@yahoo.com (Mikki-chan) que seguiremos esperando.

****

Notas de Mikki_chan: Bueno, ante todo un saludo... ¡hola!, y gracias a los que están leyendo el fic; admito que esta historia salió de una de las charlas de chibi y esta servidora (yo), pero ha sido el empeño de mi felina amiga sacarla adelante y escribirla con mucho cariño. En realidad yo sólo he colaborado con la idea principal y dando algunos consejitos por allí y acá.. Ambas (chibi y yo) nos estamos divirtiendo mucho con la historia y nos alegra que nos acompañen con su lectura y comentarios....

Por cierto, ya discutí con chibi el cap final, así que envíenle mails a ELLA apurándola!!!... ya que mi felina amiga es la escritora oficial y aquí ya colaboré con tramar a su lado el final que CHIBI debe escribir (risa maquiavélica de mikki ^____^)... ¡seguro que el final les va a gustar!!!

Y sí... estoy viva (a pedido de chibi pongo eso) sólo que tengo correo atrasado y entre mi trabajo y la facultad casi no puedo tener minutos libres, pero sí... AUN vivo.. (no sé si mucho). ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AMIGOS LECTORES!!!!!!

PD de Mikki_chan: ¿reclamos, dudas y petardos sobre este fic???... ¡MATEN A CHIBI Y NO A MI ONEGAI!!

Y volviendo con chibi (que me mira con sus ojitos felinos rojos y casi en estado bersek)...

Y antes de que lo olvide (¡soy chibineko!):

****

Vocabulario

(1) Mikomi: 'Esperanza'

(2) Koi: Significa 'Amor' pero utilizado como sustantivo hacia la persona amada.

(3) Itai: 'Duele'

Muchos bechitos felinos para todos de parte mía y abrazos de parte de Mikki-chan

chibineko chan =n.n=

****

"Waiting for you"

ending de la serie "Bubblegum Crisis 2040"

Tasogare utsuri yuku koro

machijuu ni kirameita

ikusen no TOPAAZU ga kyou mo

sabishi gari o yonderu

dare ka soba ni inai to

kokoro ga kiete shimau kara

zawameki ni toke kon de ai o sagashiteta

waiting for YOU anata ni deaete

suteki na nukumori shitta

hageshiku toki ni ha yuru yakana toiki no RIZUMU

I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday

kawaita karada no naka

de atsuku ugoki dashita kodou ni

yasuragi sae mo kanjiteru yo

yoru o yure ai nagara subete o kasane ai nagara

genshoku ni kawatte

yuku omoi ha tomaranai

waiting for YOU kotoba ni naranai

hajimari no yokan no naka

yasashiku fure au kuchibiru

ni ai ga afureteku I'll be waitiong for YOU

I need your love everyday hitomi o tojireba wakaru

kono mune ni mo kono suhada ni mo

subete o tsutsumu anata ga iru

waiting for YOU kotoba ni naranai

hajimari no yokan no naka

yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni ai ga afureteku

I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday

hitomi o tojireba wakaru kono mune ni mo kono suhada ni mo

subete o tsutsumu anata ga iru


	4. Capítulo 4

****

Título: Lazos

Autora: chibineko =^.~=

Coautora: Mikki-chan

Nota: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina y su hechicera coautora.

****

Capítulo IV: Esperanza. El inicio de una familia.

Cual león enjaulado, Aoshi se paseaba alrededor de su habitación una vez más. Así se había pasado los últimos cuatro días... primero porque Misao y el resto de los Oniwabanshuu no le habían dejado salir del lugar, luego porque él mismo fue el que comenzó a reusarse a salir no solo del Aoiya, sino que no salía ni de su cuarto.

En un principio estuvo furioso, furioso porque el hombre que dejo abandonada a su madre estuvo siempre tan cerca, furioso por haberse sentido agradecido con Seijuro Hiko por haberlo albergado durante esos momentos de necesidad, furioso por deberle la vida de los habitantes del Aoiya mientras se dio la batalla con Makoto Shishio...furioso simplemente por la necesidad de estar furioso con alguien. Mas el tiempo es un compañero que te hace pensar... a veces más de lo que uno quiere; y Aoshi tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar durante esos cuatro días, en especial cuando la razón comenzó a ganarle a su furia ciega.

Su mente fue hacia los pocos momentos en los cuales compartieron palabras y conversaciones, las respuestas a las preguntas que Aoshi le había hecho a Seijuro Hiko rondaban en su mente, diciéndole que antes de juzgar debía de sopesar todo lo que sabia y buscar la información que le faltaba. Aoshi se sentía fastidiado, las cosas al parecer no eran tal y cual él se las había pintado... pero eso no quitaba que aún estaba furioso... ¡¡¡Debía de estar furioso con alguien!!!, simplemente... tenia que estarlo. El líder de los Oniwabanshuu suspiró, al parecer no iba a ser tan simple.

Entonces una vez más, un fragmento de la conversación que tuvo con Hiko vino a su mente:

__

- "Hmmm... Por qué... ¿Por qué nunca tuvo familia Seijuro-san?... no parece que le hubiese molestado mucho el tener una... Hasta Saito-san tiene una; y parece que Kenshin-san tendrá una también. Además... tiene muchas chicas que... pues... dicen querer... tener a sus hijos..."

- "Está bien... siempre creí que mi estúpido discípulo sería el que me hiciese esa pregunta... pero también se la puedo contestar, no hay problema. Es cierto que tengo muchas lindas damas a mi lado, no lo niego... pero... pues incluso yo puedo ser de esos que quieren a una sola persona y a nadie más."

- "Entonces es por eso... a usted le gusta alguien en especial... ¿Y por que no le dice?, ¿Es casada?."

- "Jajajajaja!... lo más probable es que ahora si lo sea... pero si le dije que la quería, y ella me dijo a mi que me quería... y fue cuando éramos muy jóvenes y ninguno estaba comprometido aún, pero hay circunstancias que pueden alejar a uno de lo que realmente quiere; circunstancias que uno no puede impedir aunque quisiese... y a Mikomi la alejaron de mi lado sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese evitarlo."

Circunstancias.... ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... y él no sabia de esas circunstancias. ¡Tenia que saber!, ese era su derecho sin duda... sin embargo, aún estaba molesto... con Hiko, con alguien; bueno, ya ni estaba seguro, pero seguía molesto. Aoshi cayo al suelo una vez mas, sentado frente a su mesita con las piernas cruzadas y la cara sobre sus propias manos; estaba harto de tanto pensar, estaba cansado de estar molesto y saber tantas cosas a medias. Tal vez, y solo tal vez; debía de ir a preguntarle a Seijuro Hiko... tal vez, y solo tal vez... estaba siendo injusto.

Pero cada vez que su mente iba por esos rumbos, de nuevo la imagen de una joven y frágil mujer cayendo se presentaba ante sus ojos, molestándolo por sobremanera, sacando desde el interior de su ser toda aquella furia... una mujer que ahora tenia un nombre para él.. Mikomi... el nombre de su madre había sido Mikomi; Esperanza... nombre hermoso en verdad. Aoshi suspiró, Esperanza... esperanza... era como si con su propio nombre su madre le pidiese algo a cambio, pero... ¿esperanza de que?. Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas confusiones, demasiadas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Debía sin duda de ordenar sus pensamientos, debía de organizarse él mismo; Aoshi Shinomori no era así... no era alguien que se dejase llevar por sus emociones de una manera tan salvaje como la actual, pero... ARGH!, era difícil en la situación en la que estaba.

Un suspiro y una nueva rendición, ya ni siquiera sabia si estaba en verdad molesto aún... tan solo... estaba cansado. Aoshi enterró su rostro entre sus brazos, deseando que todo alrededor desapareciera de esa manera. Si tan solo... las cosas no fuesen tan difíciles... pero ¿lo eran?.

**********

Kenshin suspiro casi en derrota, estaba preocupado por la actitud que su maestro había presentado desde que despertase. Estaba en un estado en el cual no lo había visto antes, lloroso y acongojado... casi derrotado; no, ese no era el Hiko Seijuro 13° que él conocía... no lo era en absoluto.

- "Shishou... debe de comer y asearse por favor..."- pidio Kenshin por enésima vez, sin éxito una vez más. Un nuevo suspiro.

Kenshin sabía cual era el método para acabar con todo aquello, debía de reunir a padre e hijo y ver que tuviesen una conversación pacifica que con suerte acabase con todos aquellos problemas... todos aquellos malos entendidos. Pero llevar a un Shinomori-san pacífico luego de la actitud que presentaba la última vez que lo había visto la vez que regresaba con Misao era algo muy difícil, sino imposible. Shinomori había visto a su maestro con los ojos inyectados de furia y lo había llamado por el nombre de su padre, aquello fue toda una revelación para Kenshin, así como para el mismo Hiko como era indudable también; una revelación y todo un shock que habían dejado a su invencible maestro en el mas deplorable de los estados.

Kenshin entonces trajo un cuenco con agua y un paño, y procedió a asear a su maestro; el cual no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo o impedir las acciones de su discípulo. Simplemente cerró los ojos y no presento más ningún movimiento... aquello iba para grave, y Kenshin estaba cada vez mas preocupado. Una decisión era lo que debía de tomar en aquellos momentos y así lo haría, y debía de actuar cuando antes.

**********

Una semana había pasado y Aoshi se encontraba ya de todo menos furioso. Estaba medio tirado sobre la única mesita de su habitación, mirando a la nada como lo había estado durante los últimos dos días. Había tenido extraños sueños en los cuales escuchaba una dulce voz femenina que le parecía pedir algo por completo inentendible para él; pero esas súplicas le dolían en el alma... a pesar de ser solo sueños. Suspiro una vez mas y miró por la ventana, la mañana era hermosa y él llevaba ya 7 días sin salir a ningún lugar. Otro suspiro, la verdad que había algo más que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas en aquellos momentos, pero después de todo lo que había pasado como que atreverse a hacer algo tan simple le estaba costando mucho, demasiado en realidad... y Aoshi se molestó por eso, pues como actual líder de los Oniwabanshuu, acobardarse ante algo así no era más que una niñería, y él no era un niño en absoluto. Aoshi se paró entonces resuelto, ¡él no era un niño!. Tomó solo una de sus dos kodachis y la metió en el cinto; tenía puesto una simple yukata color gris. Miro la puerta de su habitación y suspiró por última vez... luego de mucho tiempo por fin tomaba una decisión definitiva.

Salió de su habitación a paso lento, casi podría decirse que cansado. Se dirigió a la salida y una vez fuera calzó unas simples sandalias y se encaminó a su destino, más unas manos pequeñas y temblorosas detuvieron su camino, y al voltear la vista los ojos de Aoshi se encontraron con los ojos de Misao.

- "¡Aoshi-sama no lo haga!."- suplicó Misao casi llorando, temerosa de lo que podría pasar y regañándose a si misma por haber descuidado su vigilancia sobre Aoshi.

Aoshi la observó con una mirada resuelta, y Misao entendió que a pesar de todo lo que hiciese ella, Aoshi iría a hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Ella sollozó mas sus manos dejaron el brazo de Aoshi aunque de manera lenta. Aoshi reanudó su marcha.

- "Puedes venir si quieres."- sonaron entonces las palabras al viento y Misao levantó la vista aliviada y asintió con una débil sonrisa antes de correr un poco hasta situarse detrás de Aoshi (aunque antes ato una cinta en la rama de un árbol cercano, que era la señal que habían convenido en caso de que alguno de los miembros del Aoiya viese a Aoshi salir del lugar); y ambos caminaron de manera lenta y pausada el camino que el ninja se había trazado a si mismo. Era definitivo, de ese día no pasaba, obtendría lo que deseaba.

**********

Kenshin miró una vez más a su dormido maestro antes de tomar un par de ponerse las sandalias y salir apresurado de la pequeña cabaña de Hiko Seijuro tomando una vez más el camino al Aoiya. Era raro pensar que la última vez que se dirigió hacia ese lugar fue para traer a Misao-dono con la intención de que Aoshi fuese de vuelta hacia su casa... y ahora era todo lo contrario. Solo esperaba poder contar con la buena voluntad de los miembros del Aoiya para acceder así a Shinomori-san. Se apresuró en su camino y miro una última vez la pequeña cabaña antes de continuar su camino y perderla de vista; sin darse cuenta de que dos personas venían por el otro lado del camino, que estaba un tanto cubierto por algunos arbustos.

Aoshi miró el lugar, por fin había llegado. Un temblor involuntario lo recorrió pero tomo aire y continuó, siempre seguido de cerca por Misao, quien lo miraba fijamente como buscando indicios de lo que iba a pasar. El ninja avanzó hasta situarse frente a la puerta de madera y tocó esperando a que la puerta fuese abierta. Esto tranquilizó bastante a Misao.

Nadie apareció, y Aoshi volvió a tocar, más nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sin intenciones de volver sobre sus pasos abrió la puerta suavemente y con una rápida mirada inspeccionó el lugar, hallando como única persona presente a un acostado Hiko Seijuro, el corazón se le contrajo en el pecho. Entró al recinto seguido muy de cerca por Misao, quien no perdía de vista las acciones del hombre al que había acompañado hasta allí.

Aoshi estaba convencido, Himura-san no se encontraba allí. Se acercó al futón donde estaba Hiko Seijuro y lo notó dormido, pero se veía un tanto inquieto y viéndolo mejor notó el rostro demacrado, las ojeras y las líneas de expresión ahora más que marcadas. Se arrodilló frente a aquel que ahora sabía era su padre de sangre y se mantuvo así de manera inamovible, mientras observaba y analizaba todo lo que veía en aquel rostro ahora tan cansado.

Aoshi no supo si pasaron pocos o varios minutos, estaba demasiado concentrado en el 13° maestro como para siquiera recordar la presencia de Misao, quien se había sentado en el suelo a una distancia prudente de los dos hombres. Entonces ligeros movimientos en los ojos de Seijuro le indicaron a Aoshi que él estaba por despertar; siguió en la misma posición esperando por aquello a lo que había venido. Tomo su kodachi y la dejó a un costado sin tomar en cuenta la exclamación preocupada de Misao. Simplemente se quedo esperando.

Seijuro despertó de a pocos esperando ver de nuevo a su molesto discípulo mirandolo con preocupación para luego sentirlo zumbando de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras le pedía que se levantase, se asease o comiese... ¡¿Que demonios le importaba a ese chiquillo lo que él hacia a dejaba de hacer?!. Seijuro tuvo el gran deseo de no abrir lo ojos para no sufrir de nuevo ese estúpido tormento; más algo en el ambiente le dijo que esa vez no sería así; y no se equivoco, pues al abrir los ojos no fue la molesta mirada violeta, sino una inmutable mirada azul profundo la que encontró sobre si; Seijuro contuvo el aliento mirando durante un interminable instante aquellos ojos, más pronto rompió el contacto bajando la suya y hablando en tan solo un susurro.

- "Haz lo que viniste a hacer."- dijo cansado notando la presencia de la kodachi y sintiendo que por lo menos eso le debía a Aoshi... el hijo de ella... su hijo.

Aoshi no se movió en un primer momento entendiendo el pedido en la palabras dichas, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Por supuesto que iba a hacer lo que vino a hacer.

- "Cuénteme."- pidió con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Tanto Seijuro como Misao contuvieron el aliento al escuchar ese pedido.

- "¿Cómo?."- preguntó incrédulo Seijuro.

- "Cuénteme."- volvió a repetir Aoshi, aunque ahora el temblor en su voz fue evidente.

Hiko Seijuro... Amai Otaru, levantó la vista fijando una vez mas sus ojos en aquella mirada azul y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima.

- "Que... ¿que quieres saber...?."- preguntó Seijuro tratando de incorporarse y haciéndolo con algo de dificultad debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo. Aoshi no se movió en lo absoluto.

- "Todo."- respondió el ninja de manera escueta, más su nerviosismo era ahora un tanto más evidente, en especial por sus manos, las cuales se aferraban con fuerza, casi con desesperación, a la tela de su yukata.

Seijuro asintió lentamente, entendió perfectamente... el chico deseaba saber de ella, entonces él le contaría todo sobre ella... sobre Mikomi... su dulce Mikomi; al parecer esa era su decisión final, lo más probable es que luego de decirle lo que deseaba, el chico tomase su vida o desapareciese para siempre de ella... en cualquier caso Seijuro perdía. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta pero se obligó a si mismo a iniciar el relato y lo continuaría hasta el final.

- "Su nombre es... era Mikomi... Machido Mikomi..."- comenzó a decir Seijuro con el corazón estrujado en medio de su pecho. Aún no se hacía a la idea de que ella no estuviese más... nunca lo había llegado a pensar y aún ahora después de saberlo no quería aceptarlo... pero debía.

- "Machido... Mikomi..."- Aoshi repitió sin poder evitarlo, como queriendo grabar ese nombre en su mente para siempre, dibujando los kanjis en su mente y pensando que eran tan hermosos como seguramente lo fue la mujer a la cual había pertenecido aquel nombre.

- "Hai..."- suspiró Seijuro, y ambos guardaron un momento de silencio... más pronto Hiko reanudó su relato de manera lenta y pausada.

Misao salió de la pequeña cabaña, sintiéndose una intrusa en medio de aquel privado momento; y dirigiéndose hacia el exterior se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol que estaba en frente de la puerta de la entrada. Ligeras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ante la emotividad del momento; y aunque las había evitado en el interior de la cabaña, ahora podía desahogarse. Se sentía feliz por su querido Aoshi-sama, pues de alguna manera sabía ahora que aquello podía ser el inicio de una nueva senda en la vida de éste; y ahora por completo más relajada pues sabía que no había ningún peligro al dejar a esos dos solos, se concentró en contemplar el cielo y rememorar lo escasos recuerdos que le quedaban de sus propios padres, así como de los compañeros que perdió y tanto habían significado para ella.

**********

Kenshin llegó por fin al Aoiya, estaba cansado pero no había tiempo para descansar. Cada minuto era importante. Toco la puerta y el joven Kuro lo recibió.

- "Quisiera hablar con Okina-san y Misao-dono si no es molestia."- dijo el samurai con ojos suplicantes, y de inmediato Okina fue avisado.

Ya en presencia de Okina, Kenshin le habló de manera rápida pero entendible del motivo de su visita; en realidad suplicó a Okina por ayuda.

- "Himura-san... me gustaría decirle que no habrá problema en ayudarlo con esto, pero la verdad es que la situacion es preocupante; en verdad no se que hacer. Aoshi... el muchacho esta muy dolido, no sabe como enfrentar esta clase de situaciones y la verdad yo no soy bueno para ellas tampoco, en especial en lo referente al chico. Es tan reservado, tan callado... a sido así toda su vida, por eso me es casi imposible pensar en una solución; dígame por favor como podríamos arreglárnoslas. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea?."- había dicho Okina con preocupación luego de hablar muy seriamente con Kenshin. Era obvio el motivo de la visita del antiguo destajador.

- "Si Okina-san, es cierto... y no solo usted tiene problemas para lidiar con las partes afectadas; mi Shishou esta en un estado de depresión en el cual no lo había visto nunca... es como un muerto en vida, no sé como lidiar con él. Le pido encarecidamente que por favor convenza a Aoshi-san de que escuche razones... no puede juzgar a mi maestro por algo de lo que él mismo no estaba enterado, pues le aseguro que si él hubiese sabido del lazo que lo unía a Aoshi-san, nunca lo hubiese dejado desprotegido."- Kenshin prácticamente imploró inclinándose en una profunda reverencia hacia Okina como acto de súplica.

El viejo exhaló con preocupación y miró a Kenshin y luego al techo, y nuevamente a Kenshin.

- "No le habla a nadie, hace días que no sale de su cuarto... ninguno de nosotros se atreve a hablar mucho con Aoshi-san, a excepción de Misao. ¿Donde está esa niña?... bueno, ya vendrá. Pero como le iba diciendo Himura-san, quisiera ayudarlo, pero no se como. Dígame usted, ¿cree poder hablar razonablemente con Aoshi?, a usted lo respeta mucho, es probable que a pesar de todo lo escuche... aunque no puedo asegurar nada."

- "Podríamos intentarlo... estoy desesperado. Quiero ayudar a mi maestro y de ser posible también a Aoshi-san; no quiero que esto siga. Estoy muy preocupado, y usted me entiende porque esta tan preocupado como yo."

Okina sopesó las palabras de Kenshin y asintió. Himura tenía razón, y si debían de hacerle entender a Aoshi por las malas pues lo harían, eso ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

- "Estoy con usted Himura-san, vamos a hablar con Aoshi-san ahora mismo, ha llegado la hora de que ese muchacho entienda razones... ¿donde esta Misao?."- se volvió a preguntar Okina y mando a una de las chicas a buscarla.

Llegaron a la habitación de Aoshi, pero para sorpresa y temor de Okina y Kenshin, el ninja no se encontraba en su cuarto. Y la situación solo empeoró cuando Okon llego con la noticia de haber encontrado en un arbusto cerca del camino que estaba en dirección a la cabaña de Seijuro la cinta que Misao dejaría en caso de que Aoshi saliese del lugar y ella lo viese.

¿A que hora se había ido Aoshi?, nadie en el Aoiya tenía idea, pero la falta de una de las espadas cortas de Aoshi no facilitaba el panorama, en especial para Kenshin. Llevaba ya mas de hora y media hablando con Okina, con lo cual su maestro llevaba solo por lo menos unas tres horas y un poco mas... sintió la sangre helar en sus venas.

- "¡Shishou!."- exclamó Kenshin antes de tomar velozmente el camino hacia la salida.

- "¡Espere Himura-san!... nosotros también vamos con usted."- Okina exclamó de pronto, y al voltear Kenshin pudo notar que todos los miembros del Aoiya estaban listos para partir y con decididas expresiones en sus semblantes. Kenshin asintió y todos partieron camino al hogar de Seijuro Hiko.

**********

Hacia ya mas de treinta minutos que Hiko había terminado su relato, y el lugar se había sumido en el silencio. Le había contado a Aoshi lo maravillosa que había sido Mikomi en vida; lo graciosa, dulce, tierna, fina y gentil que había sido; y Aoshi había escuchado cada palabra absorviendola e intengrándose con ellas. Le había contado sobre los sueños de Mikomi, sus detalles, sus alegrias e incluso sobre sus tristezas. Y con pocas palabras, y sin librarse de culpa alguna le había dicho las circunstancias en las cuales Mikomi había sido alejada de su lado.

Ahora Aoshi entendía que Seijuro-san no podía saber del embarazo de su madre.

__

- "... la hice mía porque nuestro deseo era estar juntos para siempre... como pareja. Nunca llegue siquiera a pensar que la alejarían de mi al día siguiente."- se le había escapado al final a Seijuro de una manera amarga, como si aquel momento volviese de nuevo a su vida.

- *Al día siguiente... definitivamente era imposible saberlo... él nunca se entero de mi existencia... hasta el día que yo se lo hice saber.*- pensó con tristeza Aoshi, pues fue demasiado entendible el hecho de que solo habían estado juntos una vez... no era que quisiera saber detalles tan privados, pero en ese caso eran detalles importantes.

Y luego de eso, Seijuro calló... y el silencio reinó; silencio que ambos utilizaron para pensar en sus respectivos asuntos. Seijuro en la mujer que había perdido, Aoshi en todo lo que acababa de obtener.

- *Pero no me ha contado en ningún momento sobre él... no me ha dicho lo mucho que la amaba... no se ha defendido frente a mi. Solo me ha hablado de ella... solo de ella... de mi madre...*- razonó Aoshi dentro de todo; tenía miles de preguntas aún bullendo en su mente, miles de detalles que quería saber... pero que no se atrevía o sabía como preguntar.

Finalmente una pregunta de las tantas que galopaban sin control en su cabeza terminó en sus labios, era algo estúpido, pero él quería saber la respuesta si es que se podía. Recordó que Okina dijo en alguna ocasión en los días que había estado sin salir de su cuarto, que ella ya le tenía un nombre, pero que no había podido dárselo, no había tenido la fuerza para hacerlo... tal vez había sido solo la manera de Okina de hacerlo salir de su mutismo en esos días, sin embargo...

- "¿Como se suponía que me iban a llamar?."- preguntó Aoshi tan serio como siempre.

Seijuro levantó la mirada y miro a Aoshi sorprendido, y es que incluso desde el inicio de la conversación no se había atrevido a levantar la mirada hacia el joven; y algo parecido a una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras el leve brillo de lagrimas hacían que sus ojos brillasen. El 13° maestro se secó la humedad en sus ojos y respiró profundo; recordando aquel día en el cual ella había anunciado tan feliz que ya tenía pensado el nombre de su primer niño y el de su primera niña.

- "Si hubieses sido una niña... tu nombre hubiese sido Mitsu."- dijo primero Seijuro con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora- "Pero al ser niño... tu nombre debió de haber sido..."- Seijuro calló y miró a Aoshi una vez más por tan solo unos breves segundos. El chico había aguzado los sentidos pero no se había movido ni lo había mirado, Seijuro por fin lo soltó- "... Kenshin... Amai Kenshin. Es incluso mas ridículo que el mío... ¡Pero como adoraba ella ese nombre!."- Seijuro dijo sin poder contenerse solo para callar de nuevo y secarse una vez más las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

Por su parte Aoshi sintió un vuelco en el corazón... Kenshin... su nombre hubiese sido Kenshin. Entonces Aoshi recordó las palabras dichas por Seijuro en una de las conversaciones que tuvo con Himura-san mientras él estuvo en la cabaña.

__

- "¡Yo te di el nombre que llevas hoy por Kamisama!... y pensé que Shinta era demasiado débil para un guerrero como tú... pero tú si eres un débil..."

Y el labio de Aoshi tembló al entender por fin cuanto se habían amado sus padres... cuanto ella lo había querido a él, y cuanto él aún la quería a ella. Pero una vez mas y como casi siempre el autocontrol que tenía sobre si mismo fue mayor que nada, y luego de eso sus emociones fueron tan invisibles hacia el resto del mundo como siempre.

Aoshi asintió y agradeció a Seijuro por su tiempo, tomo la kodachi y se paró dispuesto a marcharse. Hiko lo miro con el semblante triste... así que esa fue la decisión del chico, y había llegado el momento, iba a perder lo último que le quedaba de su adorada Mikomi. Vio a Aoshi caminar hasta la salida, y con impotencia estrujó la frazada de su futón mientras se decía a si mismo que solo faltaba un poco mas, que luego de que el chico cruzara la puerta podría terminar de llorar su pérdida.

Entonces Aoshi detuvo su caminata, y aún mirando hacia la salida dijo en voz firme y modulada.

- "Descanse durante los próximos tres días, aliméntese y recupere su estado físico... no quiero que vaya a visitar la tumba de mi madre en ese estado tan deplorable. Lo veré dentro de tres días en la entrada norte del cementerio."- y luego salió de la pequeña cabaña, dejando a un Seijuro que miraba sorprendido y sin palabras hacia la puerta, mientras densas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- "Mikomi..."- fue todo lo que susurró antes de que una sonrisa de agradecimiento surcara sus labios. Una verdadera sonrisa y una sensación de paz que no había sentido desde el momento en el cual se había enterado de la muerte de su amada y la existencia de Aoshi Shinomori como su hijo.

Por su parte Aoshi salió a paso lento de la pequeña cabaña, pero una vez que estuvo al otro lado de la puerta sus piernas flaquearon y por fin se permitió derramar unas cuantas de las tantas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Estaba conmocionado, tanto que ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que Misao había llegado con él, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de ésta frente a él, mirándolo en silencio y llorando al igual que él; no hasta que un par de pequeñas manos se posaron sobre una de las suyas, sacándolo de ese mundo privado en el cual se había sumido.

- "Aoshi-sama... todo esta bien ahora... se lo prometo."- escuchó decir a la pequeña ninja, mientras ésta lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera que de pronto le entibió el corazón.

Aoshi no tuvo fuerzas siquiera para ocultar las lagrimas, solo asintió sorprendido y sintiéndose vulnerable como no se había sentido en años.

- "Vamos a casa Aoshi-sama... vamos a casa."

- "Hai... a casa..."- dijo lentamente Aoshi secándose el rostro por completo, y reanudando el camino junto a Misao, cuando de pronto un grupo de personas apareció a lo lejos.

- "¿Okina... Himura-san?."- preguntó incrédula Misao mientras veía a aquellas personas llegar a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

Kenshin miró tanto a Misao como a Aoshi, y luego de un respiro se metió con cara de preocupación al interior de la cabaña. Pronto un grito de júbilo fue oído por todos.

- "¡¡¡¡Shishou esta vivo!!!!."- la alegría de Kenshin era evidente en su voz.

- "¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME ABRACEN LOS HOMBRES!."- se escuchó un rugido proveniente de la pequeña cabaña, la cual incluso estremeció su frágil estructura ante la potencia del grito.

Una gotita les salió a todos los miembros del Oniwabanshuu, y pronto varios suspiros de alivio se dejaron oír. Aoshi supo que eran debido a que acababan de constatar de que Hiko Seijuro seguía vivo; y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- "Vamos Aoshi-sama; vámonos a casa."- volvió a repetir una vez más Misao cuando todo el algarabío hubo finalizado, y Aoshi asintió una vez más.

Sin embargo el líder ninja volteó la vista una vez más en dirección a la casa de 'su padre', recordando las últimas palabras que él le había dicho. *Amai Kenshin... ese hubiese sido mi nombre... incluso eso tenía ya, ella me quiso... él me hubiese querido... Amai Kenshin...*- y Aoshi lo pensó un poco más, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios... una sonrisa triste.

- "Si que era un nombre estúpido."- dijo muy bajito, más que nada para él mismo.

- "¿Dijo alguna cosa Aoshi-sama?.". preguntó Misao, quien no había entendido bien lo dicho por Aoshi.

Aoshi solo negó y comenzó a caminar una vez más... era hora de volver a casa.

**********

Tres días habían pasado y Aoshi estaba en la entrada norte del cementerio. Llevaba allí ya casi una hora, y se reprochó a si mismo una vez más por no haberle dado a él una hora exacta para verse... era ya casi medio día. Suspiró una vez más, solo le quedaba esperar.

Entonces una silueta se divisó a la lejanía, y Aoshi supo sin duda alguna que se trataba de Hiko Seijuro. Se irguió en su sitio esperando a que el hombre mayor llegara a su lado, y se sorprendió al verlo cargando algo rectangular y muy largo en uno de sus hombros. Esa cosa estaba envuelta con mucho cuidado en varios paños... tal vez era algún trabajo que Seijuro-san tenía que entregar luego. Aoshi bufó algo incómodo por aquello, más no dijo nada; en la otra mano Seijuro llevaba un pequeño balde con varias flores y otro mas cubierto por una tapa, y en el cinto llevaba varias varillas de incienso; Aoshi solo inicio una marcha hacia el interior del cementerio en silencio, silencio que pronto fue interrumpido por el mismo Aoshi al decir en una voz pausada.

- "Haremos una parada antes de ir hacia su tumba."

Seijuro asintió con suavidad, era obvio de que tumba hablaba el más joven, y su corazón latió con fuerza al pensar en que de alguna manera la iba a volver a ver... su Mikomi.

Caminaron cerca de 10 minutos antes de detenerse frente a un par de pulcras lápidas que estaban en medio de un gran grupo de lápidas igual de limpias. Seijuro comprendió al ver los nombres inscritos de quienes se trataba... eran las lápidas de la pareja que había tomado a Aoshi de bebé y lo había criado como a su propio hijo. Shinomori Osamu y Shinomori Aki, los padres adoptivos de Aoshi. Seijuro había rogado a todos los kamis durante los últimos días el poder estar en presencia de aquella pareja a la que le debía tanto.

Aoshi se arrodilló con gran respeto ante ambas lápidas y tomo una pose de oración; más pronto su oración fue interrumpida al percibir cierto dulce aroma en el aire. Vió a Seijuro inclinado sobre las lápidas... había colocado varias de las flores que llevaba frente a las dos tumbas y asimismo había prendido varias de las varillas de incienso que llevaba consigo. Luego se colocó al costado de Aoshi y cerrando los ojos con solemnidad inclino en una profunda reverencia de tal manera que su frente tocó el suelo.

- "Muchas gracias por haber cuidado del hijo de mi adorada Mikomi y mio... nunca podré agradecerles por su inmensa generosidad; muchas gracias."- dijo con solemnidad el 13° maestro del Hitten Mitsuryugi Ryuu; y Aoshi sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se quedó mas que sorprendido ante aquel acto, tanto que ni siquiera pudo recuperar la compostura cuando Seijuro se incorporó y lo miró, justo antes de cerrar los ojos e iniciar una silenciosa oración.

Aoshi respiró profundamente para calmar sus ganas de llorar... en los últimos días había llorado mas de lo que había llorado en toda su vida. Carraspeó y volvió a cerrar los ojos tal y como había hecho en un principio, reanudando la charla mental que sostenía con sus padres en ese momento, al igual que lo había hecho siempre que los visitaba. Pero esa vez fue diferente, la sensación fue por completo nueva y no fue para nada desagradable. Aoshi sintió que sus padres le sonreían con calidez, y esa calidez inundó su corazón.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que cualquiera de los dos se moviese de su posición, tal vez más de una hora. Seijuro nunca apuró a Aoshi, y éste se tomó el tiempo que necesito antes de pararse por fin y anunciar que irían a la otra tumba. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Seijuro; por fin después de tanto tiempo iba a ver de nuevo a su amada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir del cementerio, y de allí se dirigieron hacia la pequeña colina que se extendía un poco más al este... ese era el lugar donde Okina le había dicho que su madre había sido enterrada. Los pasos de ambos hombres se hicieron más lentos y pausados, para ambos era la primera vez que iban a aquel lugar y sin embargo ya significaba muchisimo para ambos.

Por fin una humilde lapida se alzo apenas del suelo ante ellos. "Devota madre" era lo único que estaba inscrito en la piedra. Ninguno de los dos pudo articular palabra alguna, se quedaron estáticos en su sitio sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado para ambos. Fue Seijuro quien rompió aquel momento al adelantarse con aquel bulto en el hombro y dejarlo caer pesadamente al suelo. Aoshi no se había percatado de ello anteriormente, y se sorprendió mucho cuando Seijuro comenzó a desenvolver el bulto. Era una preciosa lápida tallada en marmol blanco, y en cuyos kanjis podía leerse claramente "Amai Mikomi/ Dulce compañera, amante esposa y abnegada madre/ Tienes mi corazón, eres mi esperanza.".

Aoshi sintió sus mejillas arder, y trató de controlarse; más no así Seijuro, quien lloraba abiertamente mientras hundía con su propio peso la lápida en la tierra mientras la bañaba con su llanto.

Aoshi trato de moverse para ayudar, mas no pudo hacerlo; estaba como hipnotizado mirando aquella escena, notando cada detalle de la hermosa lápida y reconociendo flores grabadas a los costados, así como el kanji de "_Numa_" junto a lo que parecía ser la cara tallada de un animal. Entonces recordó que Seijuro había comentado que su madre había tenido una pequeña perrita de mascota... incluso eso había recordado. El tener lista para ese dia aquella preciosa lápida debió de haberle costado mucho tiempo a Seijuro, y entonces recordó que había cargado aquello todo el camino... pero en ningún momento lo vio quejarse ni fatigarse; eso Aoshi lo tuvo que reconocer. Finalmente Seijuro terminó de colocar la lapida y abrió el balde que tenía cubierto, era arcilla fresca y Seijuro la utilizo para terminar de asegurar la fijación de la lápida en el suelo. Durante casi media hora Aoshi miro en silencio a Seijuro terminar solo su trabajo; era como si el mayor de los dos se hubiese olvidado por completo de la presencia del otro y se hubiese sumido en su propio mundo. Finalmente Seijuro terminó y miró con satisfacción su labor concluida; entonces tomo las flores restantes y las colocó en el pequeño recipiente que había incorporado gracias a la arcillas, y prendió todas las varillas de incienso que le quedaban después de ponerlas en los agujeros que había dejado para ese fin. Aún lloraba, pero eso no le importaba.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta estar a la altura de Aoshi y se sentó en el suelo.

- "Bueno Mikomi-chan... ya llegue."- dijo con una sonrisa para gran turbación de Aoshi quien miro al maestro de manera interrogante, más eso no le importó a Seijuro, éste continuó su charla- "Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo por ti querida... no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. Ha sido toda una vida la que he esperado por ti; y ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, por fin tengo la oportunidad de decírtelo una vez más, de decírtelo por fin... 'te amo mi dulce esposa... te amo'."- Seijuro sonrió y por fin hizo un ademán de secarse el rostro, más el brote de sus lágrimas no paraba aún, aunque era menor- "Yo sé que no te importa que llore como un niño, esas cosas nunca te hicieron sentir incómoda ni a mi tampoco; siempre nos entendimos y soportamos bien el uno al otro, esa es una de las cosas que más me hicieron falta de ti. Tengo tanto que contarte, que no sé por donde comenzar. ¡Adivina que!, me hice alfarero tal y como tu querías... no llegue a tener la casita ni la pequeña huerta... pero es que sin ti no tenía gran motivo para ocuparme de una huerta, y un viejo solitario como yo no necesita una casa... me quede en la vieja cabaña de mi shishou... aunque en realidad volví a ella después de algunos años... si hubiese sabido antes lo que iba a pasar, te aseguro que ni las mismas fuerzas de la naturaleza hubiesen podido moverme de Kyoto."- dijo Seijuro con pesar en su voz, y Aoshi se sorprendió de saber que Seijuro no había estado presente en Kyoto... eso no se lo había dicho en su relato.. ¿Por que?.

Seijuro continuo con su monologo.

- "Hay demasiado que decir querida, no creo poder contártelo todo hoy... así que me veras seguido por aquí. Pero aun tenemos mucho tiempo por delante el día de hoy; déjame hablarte de nuestro hijo... su nombre es Aoshi... y no, no fui yo quien le puso el nombre, así que no me culpes por eso; y hay una pareja allá en el otro mundo a la que debemos el hecho de que haya crecido como un buen hombre... te encargo que les agradezcas de parte de los dos, aunque de seguro ya lo hiciste. Siempre fuiste muy solícita para todo, dudo que eso lo hayas dejado pasar... deberías de verlo ahora, se parece mucho a ti... tiene tus mismos ojos."- y por primera vez desde que llegasen a aquel lugar, Seijuro volteó a ver a Aoshi, y en sus ojos ahora rojos aunque sin lágrimas ya se pintaba algo parecido al orgullo- "Y también saco tu fuerza de voluntad y tu carácter... en verdad se parece mucho a ti... ¡Aunque sacó de mi el buen porte y presencia!, creo que entonces saco lo mejor de ambos."- y tras decir aquello Seijuro rió fuertemente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un matiz carmesí.

Entonces de alguna manera Aoshi se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviese entrometiéndose en una conversación privada. Sintió que tal vez lo mejor era salir de allí. Mas entonces una mano sobre su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y antes de poder evitarlo Seijuro lo despeinó un poco.

- "Vamos muchacho... háblale tu también a tu madre; tienes tanto o mas derecho que yo a hacerlo, pues sería tu primera conversación con ella. Vamos anímate, a ella siempre le gustaron las buenas conversaciones."- Seijuro lo miraba con una nueva luz en los ojos, y un calor que Aoshi sintió que se colaba por su cuerpo y le entibiaba el corazón... un calor que no había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres adoptivos... un calor casi paternal.

El joven okashira aspiró hondo y asintió. Miró hacia la ahora nueva lápida que ostentaba la tumba y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- "Hola... madre... soy Aoshi... tu hijo."- una nueva ola de calor recorrió a Aoshi mientras una sonrisa inconsciente se formaba en sus labios. Algo nuevo y maravilloso acababa de suceder en su vida, y por fin era consciente de eso... y una vez más Aoshi se sintió completo; porque allí en medio de esa pequeña colina y a la sombra de aquel árbol, al lado de aquel hombre y en presencia del recuerdo de aquella mujer; Aoshi Shinomori acababa de descubrir que se había dado el inicio de una familia en su vida.

****

Fin

Notas de la autora

Bueno... pues este fue el final =^.^= . Lo siento si no es tan bueno, pero es que los dramas no son mi fuerte, pero igual lo hice con todo mi cariñito gatuno para ustedes. ¿Disfrutaron el fic?, verdaderamente espero que si, y pues solo me queda agradecer enormemente a todos aquellos que han leído este fic tanto de parte mia como de mi hechicera coautora, fue un placer plasmar esta idea nuestra para que ustedes la conocieran.

Pues bueno, como siempre criticas, sugerencias y demas; a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com , y antes de irme pues este no es el final final, falta un sidestory; así que aun falta un poquito para finalizar esta historia =n.n= y en el sidestory si vuelvo a mi campo, así que con suerte les arrancare algunas sonrisas. Nos vemos pronto para una última entrega.

Un bechito felino para todos ustedes con muchisimo miaulove en verdad; y gracias por su compañía una vez mas, me hacen muy feliz al tenerlos conmigo.

Con cariño a montón

chibineko chan =n.n=

P.D.: Y por los lindos reviews enviados a fanfiction.net, muchas gracias a nelly_cc, Hibari, mer1, Chi2, vanny, XIOMARA M, M.S Arashi Sumeragi, rurouni-andrea, Hitokiri-miao miao, sakura-chan, Lurvin, Lena Hiyasaki, Lizett, gaby y Bonchi; y a Haruka-san (mi amigo Vilo =n.n=), a S. Holmes y a Cassidy en el foro Sugoi... me animaron mucho sus reviews en verdad me hicieron una gatita muy feliz =n.n=

****

Notas de la coautora

Eh.. pues... ¡Hola!, finalmente ya se terminó el fic, y es genial ^_^, pues realmente chibi ha plasmado lo que habíamos discutido ya hace buen tiempo (y más le valía por que sino le hubiera retorcido su pescuezo gatuno ^_~), sólo espero que les agrade a ustedes tanto como nos divirtió a nosotras. ¿El drama de este ultimo capítulo?, bueno, pues resulta que en sí estos "lazos" tenía cierto drama pero nuestra felina amiga matizó muy bien las escenas cómicas.. sin embargo las verdades llegaban con cierta cuota de nostalgia y melancolía que confieso me encanta. Bueno, finalmente les invito a seguir la última secuela de esta historia, el sidestory titulado "Un papá Genial", que ya es cosa de chibi y su muy peculiar estilo!! ^^ (y más le vale que haga bien ese sidestory o.. ¡gato ahogado!.. y como ella dice... las cosas que ella hace por el atún de cada día ^____^) ja, ja (mikki ama hechicera muy malvada!!!.. y más con su gata mascota!).

Arigato a todos ustedes lectores!.


	5. Sidestory

****

Título: Lazos

Autora: chibineko =^.~=

Nota: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina.

****

Sidestory: Un papá genial

Aoshi se levantó esa mañana un tanto cansado. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero la verdad que no lo recordaba bien. Se aseo, cambió y salió a desayunar y a realizar sus deberes del día... y para la media mañana ya no tenía nada que hacer en el Aoiya... así que el joven Okashira decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo y los alrededores de Kyoto y estirar así las piernas. Hacía mucho que no salía simplemente por salir, siempre lo hacía por algún asunto del Aoiya o incluso por algún asunto Oniwabanshuu; pero hacía mucho que no daba un simple paseo. Tomar algunos aires nuevos le caería bien.

Simplemente caminando pensó de pronto en el hecho de que Kenshin-san se había ido tan solo unos cuantos días antes... ¿Cuanto tiempo se había quedado en Kyoto?... si, cerca de un mes. Aoshi sintió un escalofrío al rememorar esos últimos minutos en la estación del tren, mientras hablaba a solas con el antiguo destajador por pedido del mismo.

*****Inicio del Flash Back en la estación de trenes*****

- "Disculpa... Aoshi-san..."- Kenshin llamó al último minuto la atención de Aoshi llevándolo hacia un lado. Le era extraño, casi increíble al okashira que Kenshin Himura lo llamase de aquel modo tan familiar... aunque claro que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

Una vez que ambos hombres detuvieron su caminata, Aoshi miró a Kenshin de manera entre interrogante y seria. Kenshin parecía nervioso... miraba sus propias manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos como buscando en su mente las palabras con las cuales comenzar. Finalmente miró de frente a Aoshi y llenando de aire sus pulmones comenzó.

- "Por favor Aoshi-san... desde ahora quiero que me considere para cualquier problema que tuviese, sin dudarlo yo vendré en su ayuda."

Aoshi abrió apenas los ojos un poco mas de lo normal en él, aunque la verdad estaba muy sorprendido por aquello.

- ".... gracias... Kenshin-san..."- Aoshi respondió pausadamente intentando averiguar el porque de aquella palabras. Entonces Kenshin continuó.

- "Es que... siendo hijo de hombre que me crió... pues... somos familia Aoshi-san."- Kenshin continuo bastante nervioso, casi comenzando a tartamudear de la emoción- "En otras palabras... ¡Por favor te pido que me consideres tu como tu nii-san de hoy en adelante!."- Kenshin terminó de decir bastante emocionado, serio y enérgico; mientras miraba a Aoshi muy serio a los ojos.

... y Aoshi tuvo que sudar una gotita y hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer de espaldas ante tal aseveración.

- "¿N... nii-san...?-"- preguntó incrédulo mientras en su mente podía visualizar claramente tanto a si mismo como a Kenshin, cada quien con un cartel sobre su cabeza. El suyo decía ototo y el de Kenshin decía niisan, y Kenshin sonriente lo tomaba de la mano y le compraba una pelotita de papel; la verdad esa visión se le hacia un tanto... ridícula. Un tic nervioso apareció de manera casi invisible en la parte derecha de su rostro.

- "Hai!!!... y desde ahora usted será mi ototo... prometo cumplir bien con mi papel en serio. Desde ahora somos familia, neh?."- aseveró Kenshin en el 7° cielo de la felicidad sin darse cuenta de nada mas; y Aoshi aun con el tic aumentando de manera progresiva se forzó a si mismo a asentir ligeramente, tras lo cual recibió tremendo abrazo de Himura... descubriendo de pronto que tenía algo más en común con su padre que el parecido físico y la sangre que corría por sus venas.

- *No me gusta que me abracen los hombres...*- pensó en ese instante el líder Oniwabanshuu, más por costumbre, casi por inercia; no dijo nada... solo se quedo callado e inmóvil como una estatua hasta que el abrazo no deseado terminó.

- "Bueno... ya me voy Aoshi-san. ¡Nos vemos luego!... prometo venir seguido a visitarlos."- Kenshin se despidio casi con lágrimas en los ojos y poco tiempo después era aporreado por su maestro al tratar de despedirse de él con un abrazo también, tal cual lo había hecho con todo el resto de su comitiva de despedida; tras lo cual abordó el tren que luego se perdería en el horizonte camino a Tokyo.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Aoshi continuaba con su silencioso paseo, mientras un suspiro mal ahogado se escapaba de sus labios.

- "Nii-san..."- murmuró apenas mientras casi y hacia un mohín. De no haber tenido familiares vivos a tener un padre y un hermano mayor... que vida.

Si... que vida; definitivamente había mucho que de pronto quería saber, muchas preguntas nuevas en su mente, muchos sucesos nuevos que guardaba en su mente. Sucesos como la vez que descubrió a Hiko Seijuro... su padre, en la tumba de su madre. Había ido a visitarla cuando casi llegando escuchó risas... las risas de una voz conocida.

*****Inico del Flash Back, tumba de Amai Mikomi*****

Aoshi se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Seijuro... pero no por el que él estuviese alli, sino por lo feliz que se escuchaba.

Se acercó un poco mas movido por la curiosidad, pero se quedó en un punto desde el cual él otro no pudiese verlo. Y entonces lo vio sentado frente a la tumba de su madre, con una jarra de sake y un par de copitas para éste; riendo muy animado al tiempo que servia otra copita de sake y la vertía delicadamente sobre la lápida que él mismo pusiese hacia ya un par de semanas.

- "¡Ya te he dicho Mikomi-chan que no me vengas conque tu no tomas!... mira que con nadie mas quisiera compartir un trago ahora."- Seijuro dijo con una sonrisa justo antes de relajarse un tanto mas, cerro los ojos y suspiró- "Y así pues, Masami-kun te envía muchos saludos; dice que vendrá junto con su padre y su tío, a ambos les hace mucha ilusión volver a verte ¡TODOS QUIEREN VERTE!. Estoy seguro de que te sientes muy orgullosa de todo lo que te he contado, neh?... ellos hicieron mucho por el país en aquellos tiempos tan duros, ayudaron a muchos."- Seijuro miró al cielo y abrió grande los ojos al notar la posición del sol- "¡YA ES MUY TARDE!."- dijo de pronto en un sobresalto y parándose rápidamente guardó el sake y le mando un beso volado a su amada justo antes de volver a colocarse su gran capa- "Neh, Mikomi-chan... tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo para ganar el dinero de cada día... sino cumplo con mis obligaciones Kara-chan se las arreglará para evitar que me vendan sake en el pueblo."- Seijuro dijo con voz un tanto preocupada, y se despidió mil veces mas antes de desaparecer.

Aoshi había escuchado todo con mucho interés, grabándose los nombres de aquellas personas que al parecer habían conocido a su madre, preguntándose quienes eran con curiosidad... sintiéndose en cierto grado culpable por escuchar una conversación tan privada sin permiso... tantas cosas. Aoshi suspiró acercándose a paso lento a la tumba de su madre, percibiendo el olor dulce del sake, notando que era del de buena calidad.

- "Siento haber escuchado sin permiso... madre..."- Aoshi se disculpó mientras se arrodillaba y saludaba mentalmente; aquel lugar le traía mucha paz.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Aoshi estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba al borde del camino; los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la expresión ceñuda mostraban su estado pensativo. En verdad quería saber quienes eran esas personas que había nombrado Seijuro-san.. ¿quien era Masami-kun?, habían muchas personas llamadas Masami en Kyoto, tratar de averiguarlo era virtualmente una empresa perdida.

Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida... una voz que cantaba. Era una canción vieja y alegre... y el cantante desentonaba terriblemente en las notas graves, pero eso no parecía molestarle demasiado.

- *Otra cosa en la cual nos parecemos...*- pensó entonces Aoshi con aprensión mientras veía a Hiko Seijuro subir por el camino de manera animada, quien arrastraba tras de si una vieja carretilla bastante llena y recordando a su vez lo malo que era él mismo cantando en notas graves.

Al parecer Seijuro no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del más joven, quien lo veía protegido del sol bajo la sombra del árbol bajo el que se encontraba; o por lo menos fue así hasta que el 13° maestro posó su mirada en Aoshi ya casi cuando estaba pasando a su costado. Seijuro detuvo su canto, ambos hombres se miraban el uno al otro en sepulcral silencio sin saber como actuar (léase los dos en deformet, muy cachetones y con puntitos negros en lugar de ojos y justo en medio de ellos una ráfaga de viento corre solitaria); y con algo de torpeza Seijuro saludó a su hijo finalmente.

- "Aoshi... san... Buen día."- Seijuro saludó lo más jovial que pudo, reprimiéndose una vez más de llamarlo Aoshi-kun tal y cual había pensado más de una vez.

- "Buen día."- saludó Aoshi más secamente de lo que habría deseado, suspirando exasperado ante el hecho de que mas de un mes después del incidente aún no tenía idea del nombre por el cual llamar a Seijuro... ¿Seijuro-san?... a veces lo había llamado así ante el hecho de no poder evitar nombrarlo para siempre ¿Otou-san?... no, aún no se atrevía... no se sentía cómodo ante la idea de hacerlo... aunque si lo había pensado en más de una ocasión, eso debía de admitirlo.

El silencio que se extendió entre ellos se prolongo de manera casi insoportable (otra vez la ráfaga de viento), y fue así hasta que de manera milagrosa Aoshi lo rompió con una pregunta más que obvia.

- "¿Va al pueblo?."

- "Si... así es. Tengo que hacer una entrega de varios jarrones hoy... y de paso hare mis compras... y un par de cosas mas..."

- "Uh... si claro, ya veo..."

Otro silencio más, la conversación se había acabado y los dos hombres se encontraban allí parados sin saber que decir o hacer.

- "Entonces..."- Seijuro rompió el silencio casi desesperado.

- "Entonces..."- repitió Aoshi sin nada mejor que decir.

- "Creo que me voy yendo."

- "Si, claro... debe de tener muchísimo que hacer el día de hoy."- Aoshi aseveró sintiéndose torpe.

- "Bueno, si... va a ser un día agitado..."- Seijuro asintió y suspirando se puso de nuevo en marcha.

- "Desea!..."- Aoshi dijo por impulso, deteniendo la marcha de Seijuro quien lo miró con expectación- "... ¿que lo ayude?..."- Aoshi terminó de decir luego de un rato.

- "¿Podrías?... es decir, si no tienes nada que hacer hoy..."

- "No... nada, hoy no tengo nada que hacer..."- Aoshi dijo de manera casi automática.

- "Pues si... me encantaría... ¡Es decir!, hoy será un día muy ajetreado para mi y algo de ayuda me caería muy bien... ¡Claro que podría arreglármelas solo!... pero..."

- "Me dara algo que hacer hoy."- Aoshi dijo y dirigiéndose hacia Seijuro, quien se arrimó un poco, se metió entre las asas de la carretilla, justo al lado del mayor; y en silencio los dos reanudaron la marcha de Seijuro en dirección al pueblo mientras empujaban a la par la pesada carretilla.

**********

Tal y como Seijuro lo había dicho, apenas y llegaron al pueblo se dirigieron hacia un local comercial, donde Seijuro entregó un pedido de 20 pequeños jarrones ornamentales bastante elaborados, y los cuales no fueron vistos por Aoshi hasta llegar al lugar puesto que habían estado cubiertos por una gruesa lona que los había venido protegiendo todo el camino. Y una vez descargados todos los jarrones y recibido y contado el dinero, Seijuro dijo con cara de felicidad que era hora de ir a comprar las provisiones del mes... solo que se le hizo raro a Aoshi el hecho de pasar de largo la tienda de abarrotes, y una enorme gota apareció en su sien cuando frente al bar/licorería mas grande de Kyoto, Seijuro separó la mitad del dinero poniéndola en su mano y la otra mitad en un bolsillo en el interior de su traje.

- "Ayúdame con las jarras que quedan."- dijo Seijuro a Aoshi mientras que con manos hábiles se hacía de 6 jarras de sake a la vez, dejando otras 4 en la carretilla.

Y Aoshi vio desaparecer la mitad de la paga en sake en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Si se abstuvo de decir algo fue solo porque además de ser su mayor y su padre, Seijuro supuestamente era alguien con la cabeza puesta en su sitio... pero igual el joven okashira no pudo dejar suspirar al momento de llevar el sake a la carretilla de nuevo todo en deformet y con carita de congoja (ojitos cerrados, mejillitas infladas y una gotita). 

Luego si fueron a la tienda de abarrotes, y alli obtuvieron algo de arroz y calamares secos, así como algunas verduras; y fue allí donde Aoshi intervino, primero por impulso, luego....

- "Creo que un poco de comida y eso será todo."- Seijuro dijo con carita feliz al jalar su carretilla llena de sake, Aoshi solo suspiró de manera queda en respuesta.

Llegaron a la tienda y Hiko cogió un saco de arroz y varios calamares secos llevándolos con facilidad el mismo hasta la carretilla, y luego volvió junto a una canasta y se la dio al vendedor pidiéndole que la llene con alguna que otra verdura.

- "Por supuesto Hiko-san."- el vendedor cogió al azar un nabo en primer lugar e iba a meterlo a la canasta cuando Aoshi dijo de pronto

- "Ese no, esta muy seco ya; espere... que sea este..."- Aoshi eligió tomando el nabo de las manos del vendedor y poniendo otro. Había ido con los demás muchas veces al mercado y aunque casi nunca intervenía le quedaba la experiencia de haber estado allí.

En un primer momento Aoshi no se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, hasta que notó el silbante silencio del lugar; y sonrojado y en deformet miró a los otros dos mirarlo fijamente justo al momento de dejar el nabo nuevo en la canasta... así que terminando aquello estaba a punto de dejar el asunto tratando de hacer una retirada lo más digna posible para cuando un Seijuro emocionado se acercó al chico y poniendo una manita en su hombro dijo con confianza total.

- "Bueno... por lo visto el chico sabe más de esto que yo, así que hágale caso a él... ¡Si... al chico!, hagale caso a él."- Seijuro dijo con una enorme sonrisa y fue así que Aoshi se quedó buscando las verduras adecuadas como unos 10 minutos más.

Seijuro en tanto se infló de algo así como orgullo y felicidad cuando Aoshi hizo aquello, pensando entre otras cosas que tal vez ahora las verduras le durasen mas de una semana y no tuviese que botar ninguna... y es que el único que le ayudaba a elegir verduras frescas ya se había ido a Tokyo de vuelta.

Y cuando salieron de la tienda de abarrotes Aoshi se preparó para ayudar a Seijuro a llevar las cosas por lo menos hasta el final del pueblo pues el sake lo hacia todo bastante pesado... aunque algo le decía que tal vez no iba a regresarse todavía, pues había un extraño saco a una de las esquinas de la carretilla que había quedado aún... tal vez otra encomienda, pensó Aoshi.

- "¿Y ahora?."- preguntó Aoshi tratando de cerciorarse.

Seijuro miró el cielo mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

- "Bueno... ya has hecho mucho por mi y no quisiera importunarte mas Aoshi-san... la verdad que me falta hacer algo pero tomará tal vez todo el resto de la tarde."- Seijuro sonrió de manera casi infantil dejando a Aoshi algo perplejo.

- "No... no hay problema..."- el chico contesto más por impulso que por otra cosa, su curiosidad por saber que otro asunto tenía su padre en el pueblo era bastante grande; sobretodo si había oportunidad de saber quien era el tal Masami... tal vez buscando las palabras adecuadas pudiese saberlo... aunque no habían conversado mucho Seijuro y él en el par de horas que llevaban juntos.

Retomaron el camino ahora de manera pausada, en dirección a la zona elegante de Kyoto. Anduvieron por casi 30 minutos antes de llegar a su destino, y cuando llegaron Aoshi no pudo dejar de sorprenderse... ¡¿La mansión Okibo?!... una de las casas más importantes de Kyoto y sin embargo no tenía guardianía alguna; y por más de una razón. No solo era porque pertenecía a una de las familias de comerciantes más ricas de Japón, ni porque Okibo Masami, el representante de la familia era parte del cuerpo de tratados y negociaciones internacionales de Japón; sino era porque... ¿un momento?... Okibo Masami... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Okibo Masami era la persona de la cual hablaba el otro día Seiujuro en la tumba de su madre???!!!... Aoshi abrió la boca ligeramente al llegar a esa conclusión.

- "Si, es una bonita casa, ¿verdad?."- Seijuro cortó el rumbo de los pensamientos del joven con sus palabras. Había visto las reacciones silenciosas del muchacho y había sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca de ellas mientras tocaba el gran portón fuertemente.

- "H.. hai..."- respondió Aoshi quedamente tratando de organizar sus ideas, recordando ahora algunos fragmentos de una conversación anterior que tuvo con Okina una vez que las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco en la vida del joven ninja.

*****Flash Back, en el Aoiya... unos días despúes de finalizado el problema con Seijuro*****

- "Bueno muchacho, estoy muy contento de que estes de mejores ánimos ahora... todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, ¿sabes?."- Okina se dirigió a Aoshi de manera relajada.

Ambos estaban solos en una de las estancias del Aoiya, conversando relajadamente mientras miraban al sol ocultarse, saboreando algo de té verde mientras tanto.

- "Aún no entiendo como no supieron que Hiko Seijuro era Amai Otaru."- Aoshi dijo mirando su té, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos.

- "Te juro que buscamos por todos lados... no lo sé, no estoy seguro. Además Hiko Seijuro 13° es una persona misteriosa, de por si nos costó mucho encontrarlo cuando Himura-san nos lo pidió... y mira que nos dio muchos datos importantes que nos ayudaron a encontrarlo."

Aoshi calló ante aquello, meditando bien todo aquello.

- "Dime la verdad Okina, no te reclamaré más pues sería en vano... no se puede cambiar el pasado; pero necesito saber. ¿Realmente buscaron en todo Kyoto?."

Okina pareció meditarlo un poco mejor, cerró los ojos y pensó largamente. Finalmente abrió los ojos y respondió con seriedad.

- "Bueno, para serte sinceros tú sabes bien que era una época difícil, y había ciertos lugares donde no podíamos meternos sin correr el riesgo de perder la vida... y por supuesto también estaban los lugares intocables... a esos no nos acercábamos a menos que fuera sumamente necesario."

Aoshi asintió dando a entender que comprendía aquello, y ambos siguieron viendo el horizonte donde el sol se ponía lentamente.

*****Finl del Flash Back*****

Aoshi suspiró y cerró los ojos... la mansión Okibo era justo uno de esos lugares intocables... importante para más de un grupo, respetado tanto por los partidarios Meiji como por los Imperialistas... ahora entendía.

- "¡EY MASAMI-KUN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!!!!."- un grito sacó a Aoshi de sus cavilaciones haciéndolo mirar con más que sorpresa a Seijuro.

- *¿Como se atrevía a gritar de esa manera a las puertas de la mansión Okibo?."- se preguntó anonadado Aoshi, cuando otro grito lo dejó aún más perplejo.

- "¡MALDITA SEA AMAI-KUN!... ¡TRAE TU JODIDO TRASERO PARA AQUI Y ABRE TU MISMO LA MALDITA PUERTA!."

- "¡MASAMI DEJA DE GRITARLE ASI A OTARU-KUN!."

- "-_-U Si querida..."

- "¡Y ve a abrirle la puerta de una vez por todas!."

- ";__; Si querida..."

Y un coro de carcajadas estalló al otro lado de la puerta de manera bastante ruidosa... Aoshi había escuchado el espectáculo casi en shock.

- "Jejeje... ¡Eso es lo que se merece Masami por gritarle al gran Otaru-kun!."- Seijuro respondió de manera jactanciosa sin dar la cara a Aoshi, pero éste podía jurar que Seijuro estaba sonrojado.

Entonces el enorme portón de la mansión fue abierto, y un hombre casi una cabeza mas bajo que Seijuro y de rostro sonriente apareció de la nada y haciéndole una llave a Seijuro le restregó los nudillos en la cabeza.

- "¿Ya vez lo que haces?... ¡Por tu culpa me regañaron idiota!."

- "Maldita sea Masami-kun ¡Suéltame!."- Seijuro picó las costillas del otro tratando de liberarse, más en ese momento el ataque sobre su persona cesó de repente.

Okibo Masami miraba con gran sorpresa al joven que estaba al lado de su amigo... esos ojos, ¿podría ser cierto?.

- "Es... ¿es él?."- preguntó Masami a Seijuro cuando el otro terminaba de incorporarse y respiraba profundo.

- "Aja..."

- "¡¿Y por que infiernos no me dijiste que lo traías hoy, Otaru?!... demonios no tengo nada preparado."- Masami increpó furioso contra Seijuro.

- "Yo... yo no sabía que me lo traía conmigo... él se vino por cuenta propia... tu sabes, esas cosas pasan... uno se encuentra con alguien en el camino... y bueno..."- Seijuro comenzó a tratar de explicar un tanto apenado

¿Aoshi estaba imaginándoselo o Hiko Seijuro actuaba como un adolescente tratando de redimirse con su amigo?

- "Lo siento... no sabía que seria una molestia."- por fin intervino Aoshi con la idea de que tal vez Seijuro no había querido su compañía.

- "¡No eres ninguna molestia!."- increparon los dos hombres a la vez hacia el más joven con fuerza, para luego mirar hacia otro lado apenados; luego con una sonrisa traviesa Masami hablo.

- "No es eso muchacho... es solo que, me hubiese gustado saber que venías para estar más preparado. Eres el hijo de Mikomi después de todo... ah si ¬_¬ y del idiota de Otaru también... pero eso fue por pura suerte, te lo aseguro... el cielo fue demasiado generoso con este tarado."

- "¡Oye!... ¡más cuidado con lo que dices baka!. ¿Como te atreves?... a ver explica que quisiste decir con eso."- Seijuro pegó su nariz contra la de Masami con cara de pocos amigos; y Masami sonrió de manera desafiante.

- "Ya ya... basta de eso, ¡si siguen asi no terminan de entrar nunca!."- un par de palmadas y esa voz suave pero firme hizo que toda la tensión fingida del ambiente desapareciera por completo; y una joven apenas mayor que Aoshi por algunos años, bajita y de negros cabellos amarrados en un moño flojo. Entonces la señora fijó su mirada en Aoshi, y sus ojos se iluminaron- "¡No puede ser!... ¡¿eres el hijo de Mikomi-neechan y Otaru-kun?!... ¡Era cierto, era verdad!... ¡¡¡¡esto es tan emocionante!!!."- la joven se acercó de manera jubilosa hasta donde Aoshi y tomándole la mano lo llevó al interior de la mansión.

Aoshi la siguió cada vez más confundido, con las mejillas arreboladas y sin decir una palabra.

- "Bueno viejo, nos toca a nosotros llevar esto... ¿cuanto sake has comprado esta vez?, tu y mi tío podrían mantener solos a la industria del sake en Kyoto, que bárbaro."- Masami habló de buen humor mientras junto a Seijuro se hacía de la carretilla y la llevaban al interior.

Aoshi ingresó junto a aquella joven tan risueña al interior, y de pronto su vista se fijó en aquello de lo que tan solo había oído. Frente a él estaban por lo menos tres docenas de niños de todas las edades, todos bien vestidos y cuidados, los más pequeños jugando, los mayores haciendo algún tipo de faena... si, la mansión Okibo también era la casa hogar más importante de Kyoto; era por eso que era un lugar respetado por todos pues durante los tiempos de guerra mas de 100 niños habían sido acogidos a un mismo tiempo en aquel lugar, sin importar el lugar del cual habían venido, si pertenecían a familias de samurais o campesinos, imperialistas o meijis... no, eso no importaba, solo que eran niños sin familia alguna, e incluso a veces padres que debían de ir a luchar y no tenían más familia dejaban allí a sus hijos junto con toda su fortuna sabiendo que de no lograrlo sus hijos tendrían algun futuro. Aoshi sabía que con casi 30 años de dar protección, más de un Oniwabanshuu había sido criado allí... así como sabía que de no haber sido adoptado por los Shinomori, ese lugar hubiese sido su destino... vaya juegos que tenía la vida para con los que seguían vivos.

Aoshi volteó la vista un rato, y se sorprendió al ver a Seijuro cerrando el enorme portón él solo, para luego quitarse la preciada capa y dejarla casi a la entrada con un gesto despreocupado... aquella capa de la que nunca se despegaba y ahora parecía importarle tanto como un hoja seca cayendo a su costado. Más entonces casi tropieza mientras aún era casi jalado por la señora.

- "¡Ten cuidado!... vamos fijate por donde vas."- la voz dulce de la joven hizo a Aoshi avergonzarse... un ninja siendo regañado por no saber donde pisaba. Pero aquel lugar lo sacaba de foco, sentía como si hubiese llegado a un mundo diferente, como si aquel lugar no perteneciese a la realidad en la cual él existía.

Continuaron por un largo pasillo, y durante el camino Aoshi vió a algunos niños más y también a más de un adulto... muchos de ellos en especies de talleres donde aprendían algún oficio bajo la supervisión de aquellos adultos, y otros tantos adultos haciendo trabajos varios. Al parecer la vida en ese lugar era muy ajetreada.

- "¡Ya casi llegamos!."- anunció la joven y momentos después se paraban frente a una puerta corrediza frente a la cual ella se hincó y dijo con voz cantarina- "¡Padre!... tengo una sorpresa para ti, ¡¡¡¡es algo increíble en verdad!!!."- y diciendo esto miró a Aoshi con una sonrisa.

- "¿Llegó ya Otaru-kun mi querida Kara-chan?."- la voz cansada de un hombre se dejó oír del otro lado del papel.

- "¡Si!... y adivina a quien trajo con él... ¡¡¡El chico también vino!!!... ¡¡¡¡EL HIJO DE MIKOMI-NEECHAN!!!!... ¡Es Aoshi-kun!, ¿recuerdas que Otaru-kun nos hablo de él?."- la dama dijo extasiada, y Aoshi se sorprendió ante el hecho de que una desconocida lo llamase Aoshi-kun... ¿sería que así lo había nombrado su padre en aquel lugar?.

- "¿En serio?... ¿Aoshi-kun?... Por favor Kara-chan, traelo conmigo un rato que yo aqui no me puedo mover."- la voz del hombre sonó ansiosa y la joven, quien ahora Aoshi sabía que se llamaba Kara, abrió la puerta con prontitud.

Aoshi pudo ver entonces a un señor de avanzada edad todo cubierto de arcilla, mientras le enseñaba a un par de niñitos pequeños como moldear arcilla con los dedos, eran al parecer unos gemelos de no mas de 5 años. Claro que era casi como si les estuviera enseñando a jugar, pero por algo se comenzaba.

Los niños miraron sonrientes a Aoshi, y el señor lo miró de manera fija; y de pronto un par de lagrimas corrieron por las arrugadas mejillas.

- "¡Es cierto!... como se parece a Otaru-kun de joven; y mira esos ojos, son idénticos a los de Mikomi-chan... y en verdad parece tan callado como ella, no ha dicho ni una palabra, jojo... Que alegría haber vivido para presenciar este maravilloso milagro."- el señor se acercó a Aoshi y le tomó las manos con emoción, cubriéndoselas con algo de arcilla, pero eso no importaba en el momento a nadie alli.

Aoshi sentía su corazón estallar; de pronto se encontraba en un lugar donde la mención del nombre de su madre era bastante natural, todos parecían haberla conocido. ¿Que tanto así la habrían conocido? ¿Que tanto podría saber sobre ella en ese lugar?. Mil preguntas afloraron en la mente del joven ninja.

- "Pero vamos Kara-chan, no podemos quedarnos aquí y dejar a Otaru-kun y a Masami-kun solos con todo... jajaja, siempre se vuelven medio locos entre los niños."

- "Si padre."- Kara dijo con una enorme sonrisa y arrodillándose frente a los niños los aseo un poco quitándoles la arcilla de los rostros y manos, y luego todos volvieron por el mismo camino por el cual Aoshi había sido casi arrastrado, aunque ahora de una manera más calmada; y Aoshi notó ahora que todos los adultos lo saludaban con una leve inclinación y una sonrisa, y que todos los niños que había visto a lo largo del corredor habían desaparecido.

Entonces un gran algarabío llamó su atención cuando ya el corredor estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, y al pisar de nuevo el patio por donde habían llegado inicialmente, Aoshi vio con sorpresa a Seijuro rodeado de una gran cantidad de niños... eran casi 70 pequeños brincando a su alrededor, abrazándose a su cintura y mirándolo con devoción; y allí en medio estaba Seijuro con aquel saco que Aoshi había notado desde que dejasen el pedido de Seijuro, y de ella sacaba uno tras otro pequeños juguetes hechos de arcilla y algunos otros de madera tallada... muñecas, caballitos, pequeñas espadas de madera y trompos.

- "Uno a la vez... ¡No se amontonen que el gran Otaru no sabrá entonces a quien dar que!!!."- la voz alegre de Seijuro resonó por el lugar.

- "¡Vamos, vamos!, si dejamos a tu padre y mi esposo con todo el trabajo los dos se van a marear."- Kara empujó entonces a Aoshi hasta aquel grupo de niños y varios lo rodearon, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Aoshi se arrodilló y cargó a uno de los gemelitos que momentos antes habían estado junto al anciano jugando con la arcilla y que habían estado estirando los brazos para pedir que lo cargasen. Entonces escuchó a uno de los niños preguntar.

- "Tio Otaruuuuuu... ¿donde esta Ken-nii?... yo quiero que venga."

- "Ya te dije Kenta-kun que Kenshin se fue a casa... ¡No podía quedarse aqui para siempre!, él tiene su casa en Tokyo."

El niño resopló mirando su caballito y miró entonces a Aoshi.

- "¿Tu también eres un baka deshi del tío Otaru?."- preguntó muy serio el pequeño.

- "¡Kenta!."- regañó Kara muy apenada al niño, mientras Masami y algunos otros de los adultos a duras penas se aguantaban la risa.

Seijuro en cambio estaba con la cara toda roja y mirando en deformet a Aoshi, quien estaba con expresión algo ceñuda y una enorme gota cayendo por su sien... también en un adorable deformet.

- "¿Que no eres?."- preguntó el niño con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Todo se tornó silencioso por un momento y una nueva rafagita de viento pasó por el lugar llevando consigo una solitaria hojita... finalmente luego de un interminable minuto Aoshi contesto.

- "No... no soy su deshi, no sigo el bushido... yo sigo el ninjitsu. Y tu... tío Otaru... es mi padre."- dijo el Okashira con gran tranquilidad (por lo menos externa), y de pronto otro silencio se hizo en el lugar.

Masami, Kara y los demás adultos, emocionados, apenas y creían lo que habían escuchado, y Seijuro parecía no estar presente en ese momento. Miraba atontado a Aoshi, tratando de descifrar el contenido impuesto en esa frase.. pero no hubo mucho tiempo para eso.

Un mar de preguntas estallaron para con Aoshi por parte de casi todos los varoncitos del lugar que lo miraban emocionados y con los ojitos abiertos mientras lo rodeaban emocionados.

- "¡¿Eres ninja?!."- preguntaron varios con gran emoción pintada en sus rostros infantiles.

- "¿Entonces eres nuestro primo?."- preguntó otro y muchos niños y niñas quisieron saber también.

¿Porque no viniste antes? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Me cargas? ¿Que haces tu? ¿Como te llama? ¿Que es un ninja? ¿Que juegos sabes? ¿Vendrás a jugar con nosotros otro dia?... fueron algunas de las preguntas con las cuales Aoshi fue bombardeado. En tanto Seijuro fue de pronto sacado de su sorpresa por un pequeño jalón en su pantalón, y al bajar la mirada vio a una pequeña mirarlo con carita triste.

- "Tio Otaru... mi muñeca necesita que la cures."- la pequeña extendió la muñeca que Seijuro le diese alguna vez y la cual mostraba una pequeña rajadura en el rostro. Seijuro sonrió tomando la muñeca y dirigiéndose a la carretilla para sacar algo de arcilla fresca... iba a 'curar' a la pequeña muñeca.

En tanto, Aoshi fue prácticamente alejado del resto de los adultos presentes, pues pronto estaba ocupándose de un sector de los niños, contestando sus inocentes preguntas y jugando un poco con ellos tal y cual lo hizo alguna vez con Misao cuando esta era apenas una pequeña y él un adolescente. Durante las próximas dos horas Aoshi se la pasaría haciendo pequeños animales de origami, jugando a tirar la pelota y fabricando molinillos de viento con papel.

**********

Ya era relativamente tarde cuando Kara anunció que era hora del almuerzo, y por supuesto Aoshi fue algo asi como el invitado de honor aunque el chico en verdad no quería tanta atención.

La comida fue bastante movida, y el ver como organizaban a la enorme cantidad de personas que vivían en esa casa fue increíble. Luego 5 muchachas hábilmente guiadas por Kara se hicieron cargo de poner las mesas y servir la comida, y el almuerzo fue tan bullicioso como lo había sido todo desde que Aoshi y Seijuro pisaran ese lugar... ¿era así todo el tiempo?, Aoshi pensó que no podría vivir en un lugar tan alborotado siendo él una persona tan amante de la tranquilidad; y sin embargo tuvo que aceptar ante si mismo que la estaba pasando muy bien.

Allí conoció a Noburo, el hijo de 14 años de Kara y Masami, el cual era tan hiperactivo como lo era su misma madre; y que parecía muy interesado en conocer mejor al hijo de su tío favorito.

Luego del almuerzo los niños fueron llevados a aprender sus lecciones del día, pues a todos les enseñaban a leer, escribir y matemáticas básicas; pero ese día en particular los niños no querían ir a sus clases por obvias razones... y Aoshi nuevamente fue arrastrado por aquella animosa mujer llamada Kara, y antes de siquiera poder preguntar a donde se dirigían llegaron a una muy bien decorada habitación y al comtemplar de primera mano Aoshi, el uniforme de la comisión internacional bien doblado en un pequeño banquillo y las medallas, el okashira supo que aquella era la habitación del Okibo Masami, y por consiguiente de su esposa la señora Okibo Kara, que era la joven con quien se encontraba ahora.

Ella se acercó a una pequeña cómoda y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas.

- "No creo..."- comenzó a decir Aoshi- "que sea apropiado que me quede a solas en la habitación con la señora."

Kara dejó su labor y miró a Aoshi sorprendida y algo molesta; Aoshi comenzó a disculparse.

- "Lo siento, no quise ofenderla... no estoy alegando que la señora..."- pero no pudo terminar, Kara se le acercó muy molesta ahora.

- "¿Como que señora?... Kara-onechan cuando mínimo... vamos, dime Kara-onechan. No voy a tolerar que el hijo de la mujer que considere mi hermana mayor me llame señora."- terminó de decir la señora con tono serio y que no admitía repliques... y por alguna razón Aoshi la imaginó como la versión más adulta de Misao, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- "H..hai... hai Kara... oneechan..."

- "¡Yoshi!."- Kara exclamó muy feliz y volvió a su cómoda, Aoshi se quedó en una esquinita bastante apenado y sin saber que más hacer.

Más entonces y sin ningún aviso, sin voltear siquiera a ver a Aoshi; Kara comenzó a hablar.

- "Sabes, Kai nii-chan y yo fuimos los primeros niños traídos a la mansión Okibo... ¡y fueron tus padres quienes nos trajeron!. En realidad se debe a tu padre el que todo lo que ha pasado aquí haya sido posible... casi no recuerdo sobre el tiempo en el que vine aqui... era muy pequeña... ¡Fue justo el día de mi cumpleaños!... cumplia siete."- Kara volteó hacia Aoshi señalándose a si misma con una sonrisa, y luego con sus dedos contó siete- "Justo así... jajaja."- sonrió la señora recordando como padre le había contado que señalaba a todo el mundo cuantos cumplía, luego volvió a rebuscar entre las cosas- "Tus padres andaban en una cita y Otaru-kun le había hecho a Mikomi-neechan una muñeca de arcilla... uno de sus primeros trabajos. Kai la robó pues según dijo yo quería un regalo y no teníamos nada en ese momento... habíamos pasado por malos ratos. Sucedieron muchas cosas ese día, no recuerdo que, pero si recuerdo una cosa... la cara bondadosa de Mikomi-neechan... ella era la criatura más dulce que jamás podrías haber conocido... ¡Aqui estan!."- exclamó con júbilo Kara y sacó de entre las cosas una cajita de madera y la llevó hasta donde Aoshi estaba sentado. La abrió y sacó algo de dentro de ésta- "¡Mira!... esta es mi muñeca... ¿ves?, es pelirroja como Mikomi-neechan, ¿no es preciosa?."- Kara puso la muñeca en las manos de Aoshi, y éste sintió una corriente electrica recorrer todo su cuerpo- "Es mi más grande tesoro."

Aoshi quedó mirando la tosca muñeca de arcilla horneada... ¿su padre la había hecho?... no, eso no se lo había contado, a pesar de haberle contado muchas cosas aquella tarde en la que él le pidió le dijese todo. No le había dicho nada sobre la mansión Okibo, nada sobre una muñeca robada... ¿que otras cosas no le habría dicho?. Aoshi apretó ligeramente los labios reprimiendo el escozor en sus ojos.

- "Sabes..."- dijo Kara ahora con voz melancólica- "Hay algo que hice para Mikomi-neechan hace mucho; siempre pensé que algún día regresaría y se lo quería dar en gratitud por todo lo que ella hizo por mi... más cuando Otaru-kun vino y nos dijo lo que había pasado lloré pensando que mi regalo nunca sería recibido por ella... entonces nos contó sobre ti Aoshi-kun; jamás escuché a Otaru-kun tan emocionado... ¡Ni siquiera cuando nos ha hablado de los logros de Kenshin-kun!; y mira que allí si que se emociona."- la señora dijo con una sonrisa, y Aoshi la miró con ojos incrédulos- "Sabes... creo que Mikomi-neechan te dejó aquí para que tarde o temprano recibieras mi regalo... ¡Que egocentrica soy verdad!, y sin embargo..."

Kara sacó algo más de la cajita, y retirando la muñeca de las manos de Aoshi puso lo otro; y el joven okashira miró con incredulidad un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos mirarlo desde un pequeño retrato, donde se encontraba la imagen de una joven de expresión dulce y cándida.

- "Me especialicé desde pequeña en artes y pintura... en realidad he enseñado a más de uno de los niños a pintar... pero esa fue mi primer obra. Esperé desde siempre a Mikomi-neechan... pero ella te envió a ti para recibir el retrato. La verdad es que no fue mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntas, pues fue llevada por sus padres a la fuerza de Kyoto; pero yo siempre esperé su regreso... Otaru-kun no fue el único, yo también."

Aoshi levantó entonces la mirada, sus ojos perlados por pequeñas lágrimas que no terminaban de salir.

- "Sei... Seijuro-san... ¿también esperó su regreso?."- preguntó Aoshi con voz quebrada.

- "Oh, si... claro que si; todos sabemos que fue por eso que volvió a Kyoto luego de convertirse en maestro de la espada... ¿no te lo contó?... su maestro se lo llevó un par de meses después del enorme problema que se dio, y no regresó hasta varios años después."

- "¿Problema?... no... no me ha contado de eso, solo que se la llevaron."- Aoshi estaba con el corazón en la boca, estaba más que deseoso de saberlo todo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Kara miró al joven con dulzura, era apenas poco menos de 10 años más joven que ella, pero desde que piso la mansión mostró gran madurez y parquedad... y sin embargo ahora era tan solo un muchachito con ganas de llorar.

- "Tu padre y tu madre iban a escaparse... ¿sabias eso?."- Aoshi medio asintió, si Seijuro le había contado eso en tan solo una línea- "Y como sabrás los padres de Mikomi-neechan al parecer lo descubrieron y se la llevaron... si, supongo que si habrías de saber algo sería eso... ¿pero te dijo Otaru-kun que la esperó dos semanas sin moverse en el lugar que pactaron? Yo recuerdo haber acompañado un par de veces a Masami cuando no logró dejarme en casa... Otaru-kun cambió mucho en esas dos semanas... perdió parte de su alegría y también su salud... recuerdo que se veía muy mal... ¿no te contó eso?. Volvió finalmente derrotado donde su maestro, y luego él se lo llevó de Kyoto poco después... muy poco después, semanas... tal vez pocos meses después; y no lo volvimos a ver hasta que volvió."- Kara terminó de decir muy triste, con algunas pocas lágrimas acechando sus ojos bonitos.

Aoshi por su parte estaba inmóvil mirando el pequeño retrato, analizando la información que acababan de darle... él la espero... ¡Claro que la espero!.

- "Vamos... ven aqui, no le dire a nadie."- Kara extendió los brazos y Aoshi lo miró incrédulo en un primer momento, desolado al siguiente... y lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho desde que era un pequeño; desde que su madre estaba viva para sostener su cabeza contra su pecho y darle ese alivio al sentir un maternal calor.

- "Lo... siento, no fue mi intención..."- dijo Aoshi varios minutos después secándose las últimas lagrimas; pero se sentía bien... mejor que nunca.

- "¡No hay problema!... y te prometo no decirle a nadie... ¡Ay mira la hora!, vamos a buscar a esos dos, ya es muy tarde."- Kara actuó como si nada hubiese pasado y Aoshi agradeció el gesto; guardó el pequeño retrato en el bolsillo del cinto de su yukata y siguió con calma a Kara.

Entonces unas voces llamaron la atención de ambos; eran voces fuertes y llenas de risotadas.

- "¡Los encontré!."- dijo bajito Kara con una actitud que una vez más hizo a Aoshi pensar en Misao, y luego se encaminó hacia el origen de aquellas voces.

Ambos se acercaron a los dos hombres pero ni Seijuro ni Masami notaron sus presencias, estaban demasiado embebidos en los temas de su conversación como para notarlo.

- "¡Admítelo viejo! ahora que tu discípulo se largo de nuevo volverás a vivir en un basurero XD hombre, si lo que tu necesitas es alguien que te cuide... ¡¡¡¡YA CÁSATE!!!.

- "¬_¬ Si claro... miren quien habla... él idiota que tiembla ante el más mínimo gesto de su esposa... ENCIMA DE PEDOFILO, COBARDE!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA."- Seijuro rió con ganas, o por lo menos lo hizo hasta que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Masami- "Que bruto que eres hombre!... hump... te molestas cuando lo único que he hecho es decir la verdad... ¿Que acaso prácticamente no fuiste tu el que crió a Kara cuando llegó?... aun te recuerdo cargando con ella por cada rincón de Kyoto en tu espalda... ¡Incluso cuando volví a Kyoto seguías en las mismas! jejeje, me encantó notar tu cara de sufrimiento cuando ella se convirtió en una adorable jovencita y los chicos comenzaron a fijarse en ella. ¡La justicia tarda pero llega!. Eres un pisado viejo, ¡admítelo!"

- "Ay ya cállate... idiota."- Masami fruncio el ceño mientras le daba un trago a su botella de sake... detestaba que Otaru pudiese cobrarse alguna de las que le debia; aunque pronto sonrió- "De todas maneras me encanta ser un jodido pisado... jojojo."- Masami le sacó la lengua a su viejo amigo y suspiró.

- "Hoy estas más mal hablado que de costumbre Masami-kun; a veces me pregunto como infiernos llegaste a ser parte del cuerpo de tratados internacionales."- Seijuro miró a su amigo con una mueca de burla, y Masami suspiró.

- "¡Tenme compasión viejo!... Kai-kun se fue con su esposa a visitar a los suegros a Nagasaki, así que no tengo conmigo a mi eterna pelea... y sabes que en el trabajo tengo que ser sumamente pulcro en mi hablar."- Masami suspiró una vez más- "Y si no cuido mi lenguaje frente a los niños Kara me mata... -_- no tengo nadie más con quien relajarme excepto a ti T_T y depender de ti ya es bastante castigo ¡No seas malo Amai-kun!."

Seijuro rió con ganas, y se relajó un poco más... miró el horizonte, el sol se ocultaría en un par de horas más.

- "A pesar de que tu adorable mujercita lleva esta casa con látigo de seda... tienes suerte viejo, Kara te quiere muchisimo y tu a ella... ambos tienen suerte."- Seijuro se puso un tanto melancólico.

- "Hablo en serio cuando digo que deberías pensar en casarte Otaru."

- "No podría... nunca me imaginé con otra mujer que no fuese Mikomi... y no creo poder hacerlo nunca."

- "No digas cojudeces hombre; ¡eres hombre de familia aunque no quieras admitirlo!. Criaste como un hijo a Kenshin-kun y lo quieres como tal, incluso se te nota el jodido orgullo cuando hablas de él, ¡en especial desde que regresó a ti! no me vengas con tonterías que no te creo nada ¬_¬"

- "¡¿Como te atreves?!... ¡¡¡El dia que el gran Hiko Seijuro se pueda sentir orgulloso de un baka como mi deshi el mundo se acaba!!!."- Seijuro rio ante aquella aseveración.

- "¿Y Amai Otaru? Porque es con él con quien estoy en este momento."- preguntó entonces Masami serio como pocas veces.

Seijuro calló y el silencio se extendió solo por un momento...

- "Si... Amai Otaru si..."

Otro silencio.

- "¿Y de él... como te sientes por él?."- Masami preguntó sabiendo que no debía de nombrar el nombre de Aoshi para dar a conocer sobre quien hablaba.

- "Maldita sea viejo; es el hijo de Mikomi... ¡MI HIJO! ¿Como no sentirme orgulloso de él?... el solo hecho de que exista es un regalo que nunca podré pagarle al cielo... yo..."- Seijuro se tornó silencioso una vez más; no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía.

- "Jodido sentimental imbécil..."- Masami dijo con una sonrisa y chocó su botella de sake con la de Seijuro, ambos sonrieron y tomaron un gran trago cada uno; tras lo cual miraron en silencio el horizonte... más pronto Masami preguntó de la nada- "¿Y?... ¿Cuando se lo vas a dar?."

- "¿Dar?."- Seijuro miró confundido a su amigo.

- "¡Serás tarado!... A tu hijo, eres un imbécil; hablo del pequeño y estúpido muñequito que has cargado por treinta años en tu bolsillo... ese que le ibas a dar a tu primer hijo; ese que tu hiciste, al que Mikomi le pinto la carita con pintura y que tu guardaste y no diste ni siquiera a Kenshin. ¡Eso!... ¿cuando se lo das?."

- "Tu eres el tarado... ¿como le voy a dar una chuchería como esa a un hombre hecho y derecho?... pensara que soy un viejo chocho o algo si siquiera se lo pongo en frente."

- "Ja!... y pensando eso hablas todo nervioso, me pones excusas que no te he pedido para no hacerlo y te sonrojas como un chiquillo estúpido... y tocas el estúpido muñequito que aún sigue guardado en tu cinto... si, aja... y yo nací ayer."

- "Ya callate."- Seijuro dijo de mal humor y terminándose de tomar lo que quedaba en la botella de sake se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Masami negó ligeramente y acto seguido imitó a su amigo.

Aoshi sintió un nudo en el estómago ante las palabras escuchadas; se sentía torpe y fuera de lugar una vez más y no tenía ni idea de que hacer en un momento como ese. Entonces por fin sintió la presencia de Kara consigo, recordando recién en ese instante que estaba junto a ella. Volteó a mirarla y la vio sonreirle; casi y podía jurar que sus propias mejillas acababan de prenderse en llamas.

Entonces ella avanzó hasta donde los otros dos estaban tumbados y con un pie movió a su esposo.

- "Así que una los busca y ustedes dos flojeando aqui afuera."- dijo con voz baja pero en cierta forma amenazante.

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron un poco ante la intromisión y la miraron con ojos algo asustados. Kara rió de buena gana pensando que ya luego se cobraría las palabras dichas por esos dos sobre ella, por ahora podía hacerse la desentendida.

- "Otaru-kun, llevamos varios minutos buscándolos... ¡Mira lo tarde que es!, no puedes dejar a Aoshi-kun llegar tarde a casa."- Kara dijo con voz seria de regaño.

Seijuro, quien aún estaba de espaldas al suelo, se encurvó un poco obteniendo una visión a la inversa de Aoshi; quien aún lo miraba parado desde el punto donde había estado parado desde que escuchase a ambos hablar.

- "Uh... si es cierto; gomen ne Kara-chan."- dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa, calmandose al pensar que nada de lo dicho había sido escuchado por Aoshi.

Un rato después tanto Aoshi como Seijuro (quien ya ostentaba de nuevo su capa) se despedían de la mansión Okibo.

Durante unos minutos ambos avanzaron en silencio, cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos... más de pronto Seijuro dio un profundo respiro y se dirigió hacia Aoshi.

- "Se que es tarde, pero... ¿tienes tiempo para acompañarme a un lugar más?. Prometo que no demoraremos mucho..."

Aoshi miró a Seijuro y simplemente asintió; y cambiando ligeramente de dirección ambos caminaron a paso lento jalando la carretilla. Caminaron un trecho relativamente largo, pero ninguno de los dos habló durante ese trecho; y pocos minutos antes del anochecer llegaron al pie de una colinita algo empinada.

- "Es arriba... dejemos las cosas aqui y subamos."- Seijuro dijo de manera queda y Aoshi en silencio asintió.

No les tomó ni cinco minutos llegar a la cima; y una vez arriba Seijuro se estremeció... no había estado allí en 30 años.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, Seijuro pensativo, Aoshi curioso; y sin que el tiempo dejase notar su marcha pronto el sol se ocultaba frente a ellos y la noche llegó... una noche iluminada por las estrellas pero sin luna. Seijuro suspiró.

- "Aqui... aquí traje a tu madre la última noche que estuvimos juntos; era mi lugar especial y lo compartí con ella."

Aoshi se sonrojó un poco y miró con detenimiento el lugar... aún no decía nada.

- "Y fue aquí donde te hicimos."- dijo entonces medio juguetón Seijuro, y Aoshi sintió la sangre subir de pronto a su rostro y se sintió terriblemente mareado por esto- "En realidad... fue justo donde estas sentado."- ahora la voz de Seijuro era malévola por completo mientras observaba ahora con mucho interés y en deformet las reacciones de Aoshi.

Aoshi por su parte se incendió en pequeñas llamas, aceleró su respiración y se sintió casi desmayar; todo eso antes de que pasasen 5 segundos siquiera... y antes de un parpadeo estaba hasta el lado opuesto de la cima de la colina, rojo como una grana y con una vergüenza terrible.

La risa alegre de Seijuro se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar; aquello había sido en verdad divertido.

- "Ya es tarde... vamos te dejo en casa."- dijo Seijuro limpiándose las últimas lagrimas de su rostro.

Aoshi lo siguió en silencio y aún muy avergonzado.

Finalmente llegaron como una hora después al Aoiya; Seijuro dejó la carretilla en el camino y acompañó a Aoshi hasta la puerta.

- "Bueno... gracias por todo..."- Seijuro dijo torpemente.

- "Ah.. si.. claro..."- Aoshi no estaba menos torpe que su padre.

Ambos se miraron una vez más en deformet, con solo una pequeña corriente de aire haciendo ruido en el lugar.

- "Entonces..."

- "Entonces..."

Seijuro suspiró y comenzó la retirada; Aoshi lo miró, suspiró y dio media vuelta.

- "Ah, si!.."- Seijuro entonces se volteó captando la atención de Aoshi- "Masami y Kara-chan... me dijeron que te diga que los visites cuando quieras..."

- "Gracias..."- Aoshi asintió y nuevamente el silencio era roto solo por el viento; una vez más ambos se dieron una despedida sin palabras y Seijuro estaba retirándose cuando- "Si alguna vez... vuelve a necesitar ayuda..."- Aoshi dijo un tanto vacilante.

- "Gracias... lo tendré en cuenta."- Seijuro se había acercado hasta donde estaba Aoshi una vez más. 

- "De nada.... padre."- Aoshi dijo aquello muy lentamente, bajando la mirada algo aturdido.

Seijuro lo miró casi perplejo, sin saber que hacer; finalmente suspiró, sacó algo de su cinto y tomando una de las manos de Aoshi pusó aquello allí- "No es gran cosa... pero gracias por la ayuda de hoy."- Seijuro entonces comenzó a retirarse, pero parándose justo antes de desaparecer en la noche, y gritando un tanto fuerte dijo- "- "¡Nos vemos pronto... pero desde ya te voy pidiendo que te pongas listo... YA QUIERO SER ABUELO!!!."- y con una carcajada desapareció en la oscuridad.

Aoshi parpadeó entre confundido y MUY avergonzado... ¡¿De donde había salido eso?!. Entonces miró hacia atrás temeroso de encontrar de pronto a Misao... ¿habría escuchado ella eso?... pero no había nadie, un respiro de alivio salió de los labios de Aoshi, quien pronto estaba atravesando a toda velocidad los pasillos del Aoiya hasta llegar a su habitación preguntándose a si mismo porque había pensado en Misao tras aquel por demás extraño pedido de Seijuro.

Un baño relajante, su pijama y pronto estaba listo para irse a dormir; sin embargo una vez cambiado todo lo que hizo fue sacar su pequeño baúl especial; y colocar en él con mucho cuidado y cariño el pequeño retrato que Kara le diese; y de pronto miraba fijamente el pequeño muñequito que Seijuro le diese... nunca le dijo lo especial que era, si no lo hubiese escuchado esa tarde no sabría siquiera de que se trataba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y colocó el pequeño muñequito de arcilla cocida en el baúl y lo guardó en su sitio. Uno minutos después ya se había metido dentro de su futón, en realidad estaba cansado.

Y entonces comenzó a soñar, y en sus sueños vio a un niño pequeño de cabellos azabache y ojos azul profundo corriendo y riendo de manera estrepitosa... Y detrás del niño corría un adulto con gran estrepito y felicidad... era un hombre alto y joven visiblemente menor de 30 años, cabellos negros algo largos, ropas sencillas y un delantal cubriendo aquellas ropas. Era la primera vez que soñaba aquello tan nítidamente... era el sueño que lo había asaltado noche tras noche.

- "¡Muy bien niño!... te me quedas allí ahora."- rugió en broma el hombre.

- "¡Ni lo sueñes Otaru!... jajaja... ¡tendrás que atraparme!!!."- el niño sacó la lengua y volvió a correr con el adulto detrás.

- "¡Otou-san!... tienes que llamarme otou-san por todos los cielos."- regañó el otro con buen animo y atrapó al pequeño en el aire y lo abrazó y le hizo cosquillas; haciendo al niño llorar de la risa.

- "Otaru-kun... Ken-chan... ¿van a venir a almorzar?... se les va a enfriar la comida..."- una mujer joven llegó hablando de manera tranquila mientras sus cabellos rojos flotaban al viento y su dulce mirada azul se posaba sobre los otros dos. En sus brazos una nena pequeña y en su vientre una nueva vida esperando conocer este mundo.

- "Haaaaaaaaai okaa-san!!!!!"- el pequeño se libero del abrazo de su padre y fue hasta su madre, tomándo a la niña en brazos y cargándola sobre sus hombros para absoluta felicidad de la pequeña.

- "¡Vamos Mitsu-chan!... llegaremos primero que otou-san y okaa-san."- chirrió el pequeño y corrió aunque con cuidado hacia una pequeña casita con un huerto en frente y un par de cabritas pastando tranquilamente a un lado. Y el niño se sentía feliz en verdad... muy feliz.

Aoshi despertó de su sueño violentamente mientras se incorporaba de su futón... reconoció a aquel niño, era él mismo de pequeño. Respiró un poco y notó que se sentía feliz, con el alma ligera y sin ninguna pena en el corazón; volvió a acostarse abrazándose un poco a si mismo, durmiéndose casi de inmediato sin notar la presencia de un pequeño muñequito en su mano derecha. Y mientras Aoshi entraba una vez más al mundo de los sueños una voz dulce y femenina en el interior de su mente resonó con suavidad.

- *Gracias... gracias mi querido niño... gracias por darme esa felicidad, por reunirte con él, por permitirte a ti y a él formar una familia... gracias mi amor... mi pequeño Kenshin...*

****

Fin

Notas de la autora

=-.-= Bueno... no me salió un sidestory hilarante pero es que... no se podía =n.n= en si la historia no permite que se de nada demasiado cómico, pero necesitaba escribir esto. ¿Les gusto?... díganme que shi para ser una gatita felish como una lombriz jejeje. Más bien disculpen por el lenguaje entre Seijuro y Masami... pero es que... =-.-= así hablan entre ellos =n.n=U

En fin, gracias a todos los que han leido este fic, que han esperado las actualizaciones con paciencia y gracias una vez mas por permitirnos a mi y mi ama hechicera Mikki-chan el alegrarlos un poco. Recuerden que cualquier comentario sobre este sidestory con agrado los recibire a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com o a lady_chibineko@yahoo.es con mucho cariño.

Un bechito felino con mucho miaulove

chibineko chan =n.n=


End file.
